Sangre
by ShinigamiGer
Summary: 2 años después de convertirse en Shinigami, Ger se ve obligado a revivir su oscuro pasado. Los secretos que jamás reveló a sus amigos, por fin saldrán a la luz, y deberá enfrentarse a aquellos quienes nunca lo olvidaron. La travesía comienza.
1. 00 Prologo

* * *

**Prólogo****  
_ Introspección_**

* * *

_Apreté con fuerza mi puño derecho, y seguí mirándome la muñeca durante un largo rato. De vez en cuando movía el brazo, ya que estaba tapando al sol con lo justo, y si hay algo que me gusta es sentir en la cara los rayos solares cuando estoy tirado en el pasto, para luego taparlos con la mano, y luego destaparlos… y así. Nunca me puse a pensar por qué será. _

_Como sea, me pegara la luz en los ojos o no, traté de no quitarle la vista de encima a mi brazo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese recuerdo habitual volvió a mi cabeza._

_Aquella vez, cuando estaba en esa misma posición, no había sol que tapar. Por el contrario, llovía como si el cielo estuviera viniéndose abajo. Y de mi brazo, además de gotas, caía sangre. Sangre que iba directo a mi rostro, entrándome a los ojos… Mezclándose con el agua._

_Por momentos, sentía que había perdido la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Todo había sucedido en pocos minutos, pero para mí habían sido horas. Incluso hoy me sigue pareciendo confuso. Siento que había mucha gente observándonos, pero no puedo recordarlos. Quién sabe; tal vez lo borré de mi mente porque me parecía muy humillante… La mente tiene sus trucos para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor. Lástima que generalmente no lo logra._

_El dolor, eso sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida. Hasta ese momento, claro. Pero incluso si me pusiera a comparar ese día con días posteriores, por más que mi resistencia física creciera, ninguna experiencia podría llegar a compararse con lo que pasé esa vez._

_Entre golpe y golpe, trataba de recuperar el sentido y de darme cuenta de que debía hacer algo para ponerle fin a la situación. Estaba demasiado aturdido, pero unos minutos antes podría haber tratado de huir. Sin embargo, no podía hacer eso; no hasta estar seguro de que ella ya estaba a salvo. Así que me mordía los labios y recibía mi castigo, mientras él me preguntaba, una y otra vez… "_¿En dónde está?_"._

_En un momento, cuando pude limpiarme la sangre de los ojos, traté de mirarlo a la cara. Estaba parado al lado mío, empapado, y con los puños manchados de rojo. En sus ojos vi un desprecio tan enorme, que me costó mantenerle la mirada. Traté de hablar, pero me costaba respirar. _

"B—Ben…._", lo llamé por su nombre, antes de atragantarme con sangre. El ni se inmutó. Luego de unos segundos, traté de volver a hablar. "_Ella… Ella no lo hi—_"_

_No me dio tiempo a terminar la oración. Antes de darme cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba diciendo, me había vuelto a dar una patada en la cara, y en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me había clavado su espada en mi brazo derecho. Nuevamente._

_Mientras gritaba, siguió haciéndome una y otra vez las mismas preguntas… pero yo no podía escucharlo. En mis oídos sólo resonaba mi voz, y una mezcla de murmullos. Ambas cosas me aturdían. Le dio un empujón a la espada con la pierna, haciendo que se enterrara aún más en mi muñeca, y en el pasto._

_Fue en ese momento cuando sentí una voz lejana que le decía que se detuviera, que ya era suficiente. Todos los demás sonidos eran confusos, pero esa voz se escuchaba perfectamente. Era inconfundible. Pocos segundos después, Ben arrancó bruscamente su espada de mi brazo, y se apartó para darle paso, mientras yo me revolcaba en la tierra mojada._

_A él no pude verle el rostro, pero no fue necesario. Su voz indicaba las mismas expresiones que tenía absolutamente todos los días. Se quedó parado a mi lado, observándome. Aunque no lo veía, sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente._

_Entonces, habló. Y dijo las palabras que resonarían una y otra vez, todos y cada uno de los siguientes días:_

"Que nunca te encontremos, ni a ti ni a ella. Desaparece, y no vuelvas. Acabas de morir_"._

_Tras eso, me dio la espalda, y regresó por donde vino. Como pude, miré a mí alrededor, y los que nos habían estado mirando, ya no estaban. Al único que vi fue a Ben, de perfil, mirándome a lo lejos, y guardando su espada. Se quedó algunos segundos así, observándome por sobre uno de sus hombros. Traté de hacer contacto visual con él, pero por algún motivo, no me miraba a los ojos. Poco después, partió, al igual que los demás._

_Me quedé sólo, bajo la lluvia, sujetándome el brazo derecho, que no paraba de sangrar. Cuando pude tomar fuerzas, aunque sin saber de dónde, comencé a arrastrarme en dirección hacia el bosque._

_He perdido la cuenta de cuántos días han pasado desde entonces. Es uno de los pocos casos en los que mi memoria me juega una mala pasada. Es lo que digo; tiene sus trucos. _

_Probablemente ella lo sepa. No, estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Lo que yo viví no tiene comparación con lo que ella tuvo que pasar._

_Pero aunque aquel día parezca tan lejano, y aunque haya tantas cosas que parecieran haberse borrado de mi mente, hay sensaciones que jamás podré olvidar. Es lo que me pasa siempre que me tiró en el césped, como hoy, y que me pongo a mirar mi brazo derecho, ahora sano, y sin una sola herida._


	2. 01 Mensaje

* * *

**01**  
_**Mensaje**_

* * *

- ¡Te estás quedando atrás, Ger-kun! 

Kuniko se desplazó a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento de la División Seis con esa perfecta combinación entre velocidad y estilo que sólo ella sabía manejar. Su cabello negro flameaba al viento en cada uno de los pasos de shunpo que realizaba, avanzando por el sinuoso terreno. Ya estaba llegando casi al final del enorme circuito, destinado para los Shinigamis del sexto escuadrón que quisieran perfeccionar alguna de sus habilidades.

Ese era el caso de Ger. Por más que se esforzara, no podía mantenerle el ritmo a su compañera, pero no estaba sorprendido: cuando decidió mejorar su capacidad para el shunpo, actividad que le resultaba, por lejos, la más difícil, no dudó en pedirle ayuda a Kuniko, que era una especialista en el tema. Nadie en toda la División la igualaba en velocidad, por lo tanto, era la mejor maestra que podría tener. Sin mencionar, claro, que encima eran muy buenos amigos.

Cuando Ger llegó al final del campo de entrenamiento, Kuniko lo recibió sentada, y bebiendo agua de una de sus cantimploras. La bella Shinigami, que no parecía muy agotada, le arrojó otro recipiente con agua a su amigo que, por el contrario, se había quedado sin aliento.

- Bueno, has mejorado un poco, lo que no significa que no sigas siendo un desastre -dijo Kuniko, con una sonrisa, a la cual Ger respondió con una mirada cabizbaja-. ¡Ay, vamos, Ger-kun! El shunpo nunca te fue fácil; no vas a mejorar de un día para el otro.

- Ya van dos meses, Kuni-chan -respondió Ger, decepcionado, tras lo cual se arrojó de cara al suelo.

- Bueno, días, meses, años… En este mundo el tiempo da igual -contestó ella, aunque no sonaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

Ger no levantó su rostro del piso. Estaba agotado de esforzarse pensando en objetivos que parecían cada vez más inalcanzables. Era verdad que nunca le había ido bien en el shunpo, pero tampoco se había esforzado mucho en el tema, hasta hacía un par de meses. Y dedicarle tanto empeño a ultimar sus habilidades y no sentirse satisfecho era demasiado frustrante.

- Niño, te haces demasiado problema. Me parece genial que te pongas metas altas y que trates de alcanzarlas, pero creo que te sobre exiges. Además, tu nivel en shunpo no es _tan_ malo -dijo Kuniko, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de su amigo-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… sí es malo. Pero eso no significa que seas un inútil. Tienes un nivel excepcional en kidoh, y pocos pueden hacerte frente en el combate mano a mano. Lo que pierdes en shunpo lo ganas en otras disciplinas.

"Nivel excepcional en kidoh… combate mano a mano…", Ger se sabía ese discurso de memoria: era lo que todos le decían para levantarle el ánimo. Sabía que no le mentían, pero igual no lo hacían sentirse mejor. Kuniko siguió hablando de habilidades, capacidades y demás, pero él no le prestó atención. Sentía que había tocado fondo…

… hasta que un fuerte calambre en su espalda lo hizo volver a la superficie.

- ¡¡¡Alcen las velas, y giren todo a estribor!!!

Gaijin acababa de saltar encima de la espalda de Ger, y le estaba tirando de los brazos hacia la derecha, provocándole un dolor inmenso desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Kuniko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo, Ger se deshizo de él, tirándolo a un costado.

- ¡¡Gaijin-kun¡¡Te pedí que no volvieras a hacerme eso!! -exclamó, mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

- Ya, ya, que no es mi culpa. Esto te pasa por andar desprevenido. Me la juego a que te habías vuelto a deprimir por alguna tontería.

Ger se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo, y sin responder nada. Su silencio era todo lo que Gaijin necesitaba escuchar para comprobar sus sospechas.

- Bueno, cambia esa cara; sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, estoy seguro de que estás exagerando. Por lo pronto, vine a buscarlos. El deber llama.

- ¡Es verdad, la reunión con el Subcapitán Killua! -exclamó Kuniko, levantándose- Ger-kun, lo siento, pero tendremos que seguir otro día. Había olvidado que Gaijin y yo teníamos una misión. ¿Por qué no te quedas entrenando un poco más?

- Nada de eso –interrumpió Gaijin-. Nos llaman a los tres.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Ger levantó la mirada, algo sorprendido. Killua nunca lo había convocado para ninguna misión; desde su llegada a la División 6, todas sus tareas habían sido dentro del Seireitei. Pero no le dio muchas más vueltas al asunto: sus compañeros lo apuraron a levantarse, y emprendieron la vuelta al cuartel.

* * *

- ¡Adelante! 

Kuniko y Gaijin ingresaron de una manera bastante efusiva, mientras que Ger entró con bastante timidez. Era la primera vez que visitaba el despacho de Killua: no era demasiado grande, pero era muy agradable. Las paredes y los muebles estaban decorados con motivos artísticos que, seguramente, habían sido producto de la creatividad del Subcapitán.

Luego de que Killua se sacara de encima a los dos Shinigamis que lo tironeaban del uniforme, y los convenciera de que se sentaran junto a Ger, se ubicó en su escritorio y procedió a hablar.

- Hoy se van a cumplir cuatro semanas desde que empezaron a suceder unos eventos bastante llamativos, no muy lejos del Seireitei. Durante muchas de las últimas 27 noches, fueron asesinadas muchas almas de diversos distritos del Oeste del Rukongai. Llamativamente, cada vez que el Gotei 13 enviaba Oficiales a investigar, los asesinatos cesaban. Pero una vez que los Shinigami regresaban al Seireitei, las muertes se reanudaban, siempre en los mismos distritos. Nuestros superiores no entendían qué significaba esto, hasta que llegaron a una curiosa conclusión.

El Subcapitán extendió un mapa sobre el escritorio, con diferentes distritos marcados. Los tres Shinigamis convocados miraron el mapa durante algunos segundos, algo confundidos.

- ¡Un momento! –exclamó Kuniko, y con su mano derecha trazó un recorrido siguiendo los diferentes distritos marcados en el mapa. Si se unían los puntos, se podía formar una línea horizontal, con una pequeña raya superior y dos diagonales inferiores, abiertas como si fueran dos patas.

- ¿Seis? –dijo Ger.

- Efectivamente –respondió Killua-, los distritos donde ocurrieron los asesinatos, vistos en el mapa, forman la insignia de la División Seis. Nos tomó bastante tiempo llegar a esta conclusión, y hace unos días la confirmamos, pues la última vez que se hizo una investigación en el lugar, a cargo de Shinigamis de la División Diez, se encontraron flores de camelia en los lugares de las muertes. Y como ustedes sabrán, la camelia es la flor de nuestra División.

- Ya nos tomaron por idiotas; falta que nos manden una invitación por carta –comentó Gaijin, entre risas, algo que a Killua no le causó mucha gracia.

- La cuestión es –continuó el Subcapitán- que nos han relegado la investigación a nosotros. Es más que evidente que esto es obra de alguien que tiene algún problema con nuestra División, así que nos toca resolver este asunto. Por eso los convoqué.

- ¿Crees que nosotros podremos resolverlo? –preguntó Kuniko, algo consternada.

- Lo único que sé es que, quien sea esté detrás de esto, es peligroso, y está buscando pelea. Y tú y Gaijin son dos de los mejores Oficiales con los que cuenta nuestra División. Pero también es cierto que, probablemente, haya más de un enemigo involucrado, sino no se explicaría que estas muertes ocurran todas las noches en tantos distritos, simultáneamente. Por eso, no quiero que entren en combate. Quiero que vayan a observar, a rastrear, a identificar a nuestro desafiante. Podríamos estar lidiando con un pez gordo.

- Disculpe, Subcapitán… -interrumpió Ger-. No termino de comprender qué tengo que ver yo con esto. Usted lo ha dicho; Gaijin y Kuniko tienen muchísima experiencia… y yo, en los dos años que llevo como miembro de la División, aún no he sido enviado a ninguna misión fuera del Seireitei. No es que quiera renegar de mi deber, pero… tratándose de algo tan arriesgado… ¿no se supone que estaría entorpeciéndole el camino a mis compañeros?

- La verdad, Ger, es que, por el contrario, tú eres la pieza clave en esta misión.

Ger miró a Gaijin y Kuniko, algo confundido, mientras Killua se dispuso a marcar con un cuchillo un punto en el mapa. Dentro del símbolo de la División Seis que representaban los distritos marcados, había un distrito vacío, en el cual, aparentemente, nadie había sido asesinado, y que estaba ubicado estratégicamente entre las dos líneas diagonales, debajo de la línea horizontal.

- Reconoces este distrito ¿verdad? –preguntó el Subcapitán. De golpe, Ger sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

- Hokutan… el tercer distrito del Oeste- respondió.

- Efectivamente. Una zona repleta de montes, en la que no habitan almas en comunidades, sólo algunos ermitaños. Es lógico que sea el único lugar donde no hubiera asesinatos, pues realmente no hay muchas almas a quienes matar. Y si queremos descubrir al culpable, es el único lugar en el cual pueden esconderse. Pero la verdad es que, probablemente, el enemigo esté adelantándose a nuestro pensamiento. Estarán esperando que enviemos a nuestros Shinigamis a Hokutan. Por eso, necesitamos de alguien que conozca ese distrito como nadie, y que sepa exactamente dónde esconderse para evitar ser descubiertos –Killua se levantó de su silla, y dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, para pararse junto a los otros Shinigamis-. El único miembro de nuestra División que se ha criado en Hokutan eres tú, Ger.

Técnicamente, Killua estaba exagerando: Ger sólo había vivido dos años en Hokutan. Sin embargo, era cierto que conocía los secretos de todos y cada uno de los montes que lo conformaban, y aún habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pisara ese distrito, los recordaba perfectamente.

- Bueno, amigo –dijo Gaijin, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ger-, parece que nos llevarás de excursión.

* * *

Al caer la noche, varias figuras vestidas de negro se desplazaron sigilosamente por entre los árboles del Monte Koifushi. Avanzaron a paso veloz, hasta detenerse delante de un hombre que los esperaba apoyado contra el tronco de un gigantesco roble. Al igual que el resto de las figuras, también estaba vestido de negro, con la diferencia de que los demás llevaban máscaras –también negras- en sus rostros. Además, su traje era sutilmente distinto al de los otros, y en su espalda llevaba una espada. 

- ¿Están todos situados? –preguntó.

- Sí, señor –respondió una de las figuras.

- Todavía no hay rastro de _él_ ¿verdad?

- No, señor. No hemos detectado Shinigamis en ninguno de los distritos, incluído Hokutan.

- Está bien, ya vendrán. Los últimos Shinigamis encontraron las camelias, y no son ningunos idiotas. Los próximos que envíen, serán de la División Seis...

El hombre se adelantó, hasta acercarse a las figuras de negro. De pronto, sacó su espada de la funda, y la clavó en el suelo, sobresaltando a uno de sus súbditos.

- … y estoy seguro de que _él_ estará con ellos –agregó-. Pero por ahora, seguiremos con lo de siempre. Doy la orden de ejecución de hoy. Procedan.

- Sí, señor, Ben-dono –contestaron todas las figuras, y luego se dispersaron rápidamente, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

_ Próximo capítulo:  
**Sombras **_

* * *


	3. 02 Sombras

El día anterior, Kuniko le había dicho a Ger que, en la Sociedad de las Almas, parecía que los días, los meses y los años fueran iguales, sin distinción en lo referido al paso del tiempo. Si bien estaba sacando esa frase de contexto, al contemplar los montes de Hokutan, Ger sintió que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado ese suelo, y sin embargo, nada parecía haber cambiado: ni el pasto, ni los árboles, ni las flores, ni las piedras… Hasta ese cielo soleado era idéntico al del día que abandonó ese paradisíaco lugar, para embarcarse en su carrera como Shinigami.

* * *

**02  
_ Sombras_**

* * *

- Te sientes como en casa ¿eh? –dijo Gaijin, volviendo a poner los pies de Ger en la tierra-. Bueno, imagino que nos llevarás a conocer el lugar donde vivías. 

- Gaijin, vinimos en una misión, no de picnic –lo regañó Kuniko, que avanzaba junto a sus dos compañeros, pero permitiendo que Ger fuera a la cabeza-. Debemos dejar que Ger elija un lugar adecuado desde el cual podamos rastrear al enemigo sin que él nos detecte.

Ger permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, mientras continuaba marcando el camino a través de los pastizales.

- En realidad… -dijo, finalmente-, creo que estaríamos bastante bien ocultos en el refugio de mi maestro.

- ¡Eso es; conoceremos tu casa! –gritó un entusiasmado Gaijin, motivando a Kuniko a patearle una de las rodillas para recordarle que no debían llamar la atención.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no causaremos molestias? –preguntó Kuniko, mientras Gaijin se acariciaba la rodilla herida y maldecía en voz baja. Ger, nuevamente, demoró algunos segundos en responder.

-No… Creo que todo estará bien –contestó, luego de un momento, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, muchos recuerdos estaban dando vueltas por su cabeza; particularmente, recuerdos del día en que se fue de Hokutan para irse a vivir a la Academia de Shinigamis. A partir de entonces, había regresado varias veces para verse con su maestro, pero nunca en su refugio… La última vez que había estado allí había sido el día de su partida… el día de la discusión con _ella_.

- Oye ¿y qué tal tu maestro? –preguntó Gaijin, volviendo a bajar a Ger de las nubes- ¿Es uno de esos viejos barbudos que filosofan a más no poder, o es más de un estilo juvenil?

- No, no es viejo ni barbudo –respondió entre risas Ger, aunque técnicamente, su maestro sí era viejo, pero no lo aparentaba en el físico-. Kasumi-san es una de las personas… no, es _la persona_ que más enseñanzas me ha dejado desde que tengo memoria. El fue quien me... entrenó. Me enseñó a pelear, a utilizar kidoh, a usar mi zanpakutoh… Bueno, antes de perfeccionarme en la Academia, claro.

Ger dejó pasar por alto que su maestro era _uno_ de los que lo había entrenado. No tenía ganas de referirse a su vida antes de su llegada a Hokutan... Quería evitar cualquier oportunidad de revolver el pasado.

- Ya veo… Entonces, supongo que él debe saber el secreto más antiguo en la historia de la Sociedad de las Almas –dijo Gaijin, haciendo un ademán con los brazos, como burlándose de Ger que, al principio, no entendía a qué se refería su amigo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba señalando a su zanpakutoh, que llevaba colgando de la cintura.

Desde que Ger había comentado a Gaijin, cuando aún era un Shinigami Académico, que hacía tiempo que había descubierto la liberación inicial de su zanpakutoh, había tenido que soportar que, cada tanto, no sólo él, sino muchos de sus compañeros le pidieran que les mostrara o, por lo menos, que les contara en qué consistía. Pero la verdad era que, para Ger, cuanto menos importancia le dedicara a ese tema, mejor sería. La liberación de su zanpakutoh era una de las experiencias que más le disgustaban, hasta el punto que ni siquiera quería contar cuál era su nombre.

Aún así, Gaijin estaba en lo cierto. Kasumi, el maestro de Ger, era quien lo había ayudado con la creación, liberación y dominación de su zanpakutoh, y era uno de los pocos que la habían visto con sus propios ojos. Y Ger no tenía intención de que eso cambiara, al menos por el momento.

Los tres Shinigamis recorrieron los pastizales durante un largo rato, buscando rastros que pudiera haber dejado el enemigo. Finalmente, ingresaron a la zona limítrofe de los distritos donde ocurrían los asesinatos, por lo cual deberían ser extremadamente cautelosos.

Caminaron por más de una hora entre los árboles, sin hablar demasiado, con Ger a la cabeza, Kuniko en el medio, y Gaijin cuidando la retaguardia. Si bien las ramas los ocultaban de los rayos del sol, disminuyendo notablemente su exposición a cualquier posible enemigo, debían ser cuidadosos. Afortunadamente, el refugio de Kasumi no se encontraba demasiado lejos, y no demorarían mucho más en llegar.

De pronto, Ger se detuvo, y se quedó observando algo.

- No puede ser… -se dijo a sí mismo, en voz baja, algo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kuniko.

Ger no respondió. Sin quitarle de encima la vista, avanzó lentamente hacia un enorme roble que sobresalía entre los demás árboles. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acercó su mano al grueso tronco, y lentamente apoyó sus dedos en él.

- No puede ser –volvió a decir, pero esta vez, con una expresión que mezclaba nerviosismo, miedo y angustia. Kuniko y Gaijin no la sentían, pues nunca habían estado en contacto con ella, pero la energía que daba vueltas en el ambiente era fácilmente reconocible para él. Eran _ellos_. Principalmente, era _él_. Habían estado ahí, junto a ese árbol... Y habían estado muchas veces.

- Ger, hombre, nos estás asustando –dijo Gaijin, con un tono de voz demasiado serio para su personalidad. Unos segundos después, Ger se dio vuelta y miró a los ojos a sus dos amigos.

- Es mi culpa –dijo, al borde de las lágrimas-. Todos los que murieron… murieron por mi culpa.

Gaijin balbuceó un par de palabras sin sentido, mientras trataba de entender a qué se refería su compañero, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más: antes de poder hablar, Kuniko lo había sujetado del brazo, le había tirado del uniforme a Ger, y se había arrojado al suelo con sus dos amigos para esquivar una cuchilla que le pasó rozando por el hombro, y que acabó clavándose en el tronco del roble.

Segundos después, los tres se pusieron de pie para encontrarse con dos figuras esbeltas, vestidas de negro desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y con máscaras ocultando sus rostros. Ambos se movían muy rápido entre los árboles, rodeando a los tres Shinigamis, que esperaban en guardia un nuevo ataque.

- No los maten, recuerden que también son almas –dijo Kuniko, mientras se contenía la herida que había aparecido en su hombro con una mano, y se preparaba para sacar su zanpakutoh con la otra.

No pasó nada de tiempo hasta que una de las dos figuras se arrojó de cabeza hacia Gaijin, que reaccionó rápidamente, desenvainando su zanpakutoh, y cobrándole al enemigo uno de sus brazos. Inmediatamente después, se defendió del otro enemigo, que estaba a punto de atacarlo, arrojándole un Arte Destructivo Nº4, _Byakurai_, sin siquiera decir el nombre del hechizo. El rayo blanco atravesó al rival de Gaijin por uno de sus muslos, haciéndolo caer al suelo. No pasó casi nada de tiempo hasta que las dos figuras se escabulleron entre los árboles, a una velocidad notable. Kuniko se dispuso a seguirlos, pero su herida en el hombro la hizo trastabillar, y Gaijin terminó reteniéndola de un brazo.

- Bien hecho, Gaijin; si te esforzabas un poco más les sacabas las cabezas –dijo Kuniko, sarcásticamente.

- Oye ¿de qué lado estás? –respondió él, mientras sacaba de su bolsa de emergencia unas vendas para curarla- Eran sus vidas o las nuestras; se movían demasiado rápido.

- Serían muy rápidos, pero no me parecieron muy inteligentes –le contestó ella, arrebatándole las vendas de las manos-. Podrías haberlo resuelto de otra manera; ahora, los hemos perdido.

Kuniko y Gaijin continuaron discutiendo y peleando por ver quién vendaba la herida, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que Ger estaba junto a ellos, en silencio, e inmóvil, como había permanecido desde la aparición de esas misteriosas figuras.

- Ger ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Gaijin.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que todo era tu culpa?. ¿Conocías a esos tipos?. ¿Quiénes son? –lo interrogó Kuniko, mientras terminaba de vendarse el hombro.

Antes de que Ger pudiera responder, un sonido similar al de un cristal rompiéndose llamó la atención de los Shinigamis. A pocos metros de distancia yacía el brazo que Gaijin le había rebanado a uno de los atacantes… y se estaba quebrando, como si fuera de porcelana. Segundos después, se redujo por completo a cenizas negras. Kuniko y Gaijin quedaron boquiabiertos: se suponía que, al morir, las almas se dispersaban en espiritrones; nunca habían visto una romperse en pedazos.

- Son las Sombras –dijo Ger, volviendo a llamar la atención de sus amigos.

- ¿Las Sombras? –preguntó Gaijin, sin entender- ¿Qué demonios son las Sombras?

Ger tragó saliva, y dio algunos pasos en dirección hacia los restos del brazo. El Shinigami observó, con una mirada melancólica, cómo, lentamente, las cenizas iban desapareciendo, como si se estuvieran evaporando.

- Son guerreros -continuó-; guerreros especializados en el combate mano a mano y en el shunpo, como las Fuerzas Especiales de los Shinigamis. Pero están creados artificialmente. Tienen inteligencia propia, aunque es muy leve... Nunca actúan por su cuenta; responden exclusivamente a las órdenes de sus superiores. Se mueven, pelean, _viven_ por sus superiores.

- ¿Y quiénes son sus superiores?... Ger-kun… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –preguntó Kuniko.

Nuevamente, un ruido distrajo a los Shinigamis. Pero esta vez, eran pisadas en el pasto. Los tres alzaron sus zanpakutohs en guardia, y se mantuvieron ocultos detrás del roble. Estaban siendo acechados nuevamente.

Ger les hizo a Kuniko y Gaijin una señal de silencio, y lentamente se asomó por uno de los costados del árbol. Pudo sentir como alguien se aproximaba por entre los otros árboles, en dirección hacía el roble. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que no era una Sombra; era alguien con una energía espiritual importante, pero que estaba bloqueando para no ser detectada. No podía reconocer esa energía.

Ger dejó pasar un momento hasta estar seguro de que el enemigo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder derribarlo. Luego de intercambiar una última mirada con Kuniko y Gaijin, y de hacerles un gesto afirmativo con el rostro, se lanzó hacia el otro extremo del árbol, atacando con su zanpakutoh, seguido por sus compañeros.

Todo sucedió en menos de tres segundos. Su ataque fue bloqueado por el acechador, que también portaba una espada. Ni bien chocaron las dos armas, Kuniko se desplazó con un ágil shunpo hacia la espalda del enemigo, y lo sujetó colocando su zanpakutoh al borde de su garganta. Gaijin se puso al costado de Ger, ayudándole a bloquear la espada de su rival. Lo tenían bajo control.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que la persona a la que habían atrapado era una joven muy delgada, con el cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado, recogido con una cinta púrpura, y vestida con una hakama del mismo color. Sus ojos, negros y profundos, se abrieron por completo cuando su mirada y la de Ger se cruzaron. Él reaccionó de la misma manera.

- ¿Quién eres?. ¡Responde! –le exigió saber Kuniko, sosteniéndola de un brazo, y con la zanpakutoh bien pegada a su garganta. La chica no le respondió, y en cambio, dejó caer su espada al suelo. De su boca salió una única palabra.

- … ¿Ger?

El Shinigami bajó su zanpakutoh, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sus compañeros, sorprendidos, bajaron la guardia, pero Kuniko, si bien retiró la espada de su cuello, no dejó de sujetar a la muchacha del brazo. Ger se quedó mirándola a los ojos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que ella se soltó a la fuerza de Kuniko, y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Shinigami.

- ¡Ger!... Perdóname.. ¡Por favor, perdóname! –dijo, largándose a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Lentamente, Ger fue envolviendo a la joven con sus brazos.

- … Yui …

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Cosas que hice**  
_

* * *


	4. 03 Cosas que hice

En el camino hacia el refugio de Kasumi, Ger no habló demasiado. Kuniko y Gaijin se dieron cuenta de que los eventos que acababan de ocurrir le habían afectado a su amigo en un nivel desconocido para ellos. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Yui, esa misteriosa chica que había aparecido, y que, sumida en llanto, le había pedido perdón a Ger por algo que también era ajeno a ellos. Gaijin se estaba muriendo de ganas de interrogar a su amigo, tanto acerca de esos extraños individuos que los habían atacado, como acerca de _quién_ era exactamente esa chica. Pero las miradas de Kuniko bastaban para hacerle entender que ese no era un buen momento para hacer preguntas.

Los cuatro caminaron por el bosque durante poco más de media hora, con Ger a la cabeza. No muy lejos suyo, Yui le seguía el ritmo, algo cabizbaja. Luego de ese abrazo que se habían dado tras su violento reencuentro, la chica no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y Ger, sin dar ninguna explicación a sus compañeros, había decidido apurar el paso y dirigirse al refugio de su maestro. Desde ese momento, el grupo se la había pasado caminando entre los árboles, acompañados por un silencio incómodo.

Finalmente, Ger se detuvo para contemplar, a unos cien metros de distancia, cuesta abajo por una colina, la entrada a una cueva, situada en la base de un pequeño cerro.

- Vamos, te está esperando –dijo, por fin, Yui, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pasar junto a Ger, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Ger se dio vuelta para hacerle una seña a Kuniko y Gaijin, que inmediatamente lo siguieron.

* * *

**03  
_ Cosas que hice _**

* * *

La entrada a la cueva estaba cubierta por una larguísima enredadera silvestre que nacía en la cima del cerro, como si fuera una "cortina" para el refugio. Los tres Shinigamis y la joven atravesaron la enredadera, y continuaron avanzando por el interior de la cueva. A medida que se adentraban en ella, el camino se hacía cada vez más descendente, hasta que el suelo fue tomando forma de escalones, dando la sensación de que estaban dirigiéndose a un calabozo. No pasaron muchos metros hasta que pudieron vislumbrar una tenue luz, provocada por antorchas colgadas en las paredes de la cueva. 

Cuando los escalones terminaron, la luz ya no se "vislumbraba", sino que, directamente, se encontraban en una habitación iluminada por muchísimas antorchas. Se trataba de un recinto considerablemente espacioso, con mesas, sillas y escritorios de madera rústica. Incluso había algunos sillones, con almohadones rellenos de lana y forrados con cuero. En una de las paredes había una gran cantidad de espadas, cuchillos y demás tipos de armas colgadas, junto a algunos tapices decorados. El lugar transmitía una particular sensación de calidez, pero no dejaba de parecer que estaba hecho para permanecer oculto del resto del mundo.

Ger caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación. En su rostro había una expresión melancólica que hacía evidente su relación con ese lugar, pero, al mismo tiempo, no parecía sentirse muy cómodo, como si hubiera algo que le estuviera mordiendo por dentro.

- Veo que todo sigue igual… -comentó, mientras tocaba una de las rústicas sillas.

- No todo... –dijo una voz masculina, que en un primer momento sobresaltó a Kuniko y a Gaijin.

En una de las paredes, una enredadera, muchísimo más pequeña que la de la entrada a la cueva, servía de cortina para separar a la habitación de otro ambiente. Por esa "cortina" se asomó un hombre bastante alto, vestido con un haori de color marrón oscuro. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y ondulado, al igual que el de Yui, pero lo llevaba corto por la altura de los hombros, y descendiéndole por ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojos, también al igual que Yui, eran negros y profundos, pero además llevaba anteojos.

- ... tú has cambiado mucho, Ger –terminó de decir, mientras se acercaba al Shinigami.

- ¡Kasumi-san! –exclamó el Shinigami, algo emocionado, y le dio un abrazo.

Kuniko y Gaijin contemplaron el reencuentro de Ger y su maestro, todavía algo confundidos por la situación. Yui "interrumpió" esa confusión, tomando a Gaijin de la mano.

- Vengan- les dijo a ambos, con una tímida sonrisa, y condujo a Gaijin hacia uno de los sillones. Kuniko los siguió, y se sentó junto al Shinigami, mientras Yui se disponía a colgar su espada junto al resto de las armas, en la pared.

Ger presentó a Gaijin y a Kuniko ante su maestro, comentando que eran dos Oficiales de alto rango de la División Seis, tras lo cual Kuniko esbozó un "_exagera_". Poco después, le comentó cuál era la misión por la cual los habían enviado a Hokutan, hasta que pasó a explicarle el encuentro que habían tenido con las Sombras.

- Eran _ellos_ –dijo-, estoy seguro. Gaijin le cortó el brazo a uno, y se rompió en pedazos. Estoy seguro de que son los culpables de todo, y si es así, los han enviado para hacerme aparecer… Por eso eligieron este lugar… Por eso dejaron las camelias… Es obvio que me están buscando, Kasumi-san.

- Bueno, tu teoría tiene sentido, pero hay algo que no encaja –dijo Kasumi, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los tapices colgados en la pared-; si ellos te relacionaron con Hokutan, es porque saben que has pasado tiempo viviendo en este distrito… Y si saben eso, deberían saber que Yui y yo también estamos aquí.

Mientras decía eso, Kasumi tomó un jarro bastante grande, que estaba ubicado en una mesa, justo debajo del tapiz, y sirvió agua en unos vasos de madera. Tras eso, se los alcanzó a Ger, Kuniko y Gaijin.

- Es evidente –continuó- que están buscándote. Tú lo has dicho, las señales son muchas, y son obvias. Si no estuvieran detrás tuyo, no habrían enviado a las Sombras. Pero no entiendo por qué te buscan _sólo_ a ti. Ya deben estar al tanto de nosotros –dijo, observando a Yui, que les estaba dando la espalda, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la hoja de un hacha colgado en la pared-. No veo motivo para considerarte más traidor a ti, Ger, que a alguno de nosotros.

- Tú no los traicionaste, Kasumi-san –respondió Ger-. Elegiste seguir tu propio camino, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No deberían tenerte rencor. En cuanto a Yui… -dijo, observando con una mirada de tristeza a la joven, que seguía dándoles la espalda- …ya deberían haber dejado atrás lo que sucedió con ella.

- Vamos, Ger –dijo Kasumi-, hablas como si no los conocieras. Y tú, particularmente tú… deberías conocerlos mejor que nadie. _Ellos_ no olvidan.

- Disculpen- interrumpió Kuniko, levantándose del sillón-; no pretendo ser grosera… pero, Ger-kun, no entiendo de qué demonios están hablando.

- Kuni-chan…

- Dijiste que todo lo que había ocurrido era tu culpa. Nos atacaron dos tipos hechos de cristal, a uno de los cuales se le rompió un brazo delante de mis ojos. También dijiste que los conocías, y que respondían a gente superior. Ahora, este lugar, y tu maestro… Lo siento, Ger-kun, pero no comprendo qué está pasando. ¿Quiénes enviaron a esos tipos?. ¿Por qué te buscan a ti, a tu amiga y a tu maestro?

Ger intercambió una mirada con Kasumi, que luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia un escritorio, desentendiéndose. Ger volvió a mirar a sus amigos, que esperaban una respuesta.

- … Lo siento, Kuni-chan… pero no puedo hablarles del tema. Me haré cargo de esto; me entregaré a ellos, si es necesario para detener las matanzas. Pero no puedo explicarles quiénes son.

- ¡Al diablo con eso, Ger! –exclamó Gaijin, levantándose, y haciendo que Yui girara su cabeza por encima de uno de sus hombros, para mirar-. Somos tus amigos. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de egresar de la Academia. Y aún así, nunca confías lo suficientemente como para contarnos tus problemas. ¡¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?!

Ger se sentía muy incómodo: nunca había visto a Gaijin así. La verdad era que quería contarles todo a ambos, pero la indecisión en su interior se lo impedía.

- Gaijin-kun, yo…

- Es por mí –dijo Yui, dándose vuelta, y llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Kasumi-. Ger tiene miedo de ponerme en peligro… por eso los mantiene al margen.

- ¿Al peligro de qué?. ¿De quiénes? –preguntó Kuniko.

- Del clan al que pertenezco –respondió, acercándose lentamente-. En realidad… del clan al que _pertenecía_.

- Yui… -dijo Ger, dirigiéndose a ella.

- No, está bien –lo interrumpió, tomándole la mano, y luego continuó hablándole a los Shinigamis-. Ger ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas por mi culpa… por protegerme. A pesar de que le pedía que no lo hiciera, él siempre me protegía. Incluso, hasta hoy –dijo, sonrojándose un poco-. Pero ya no quiero seguir poniéndolo a él, ni a nadie más, en riesgo. Quiero que esto se termine.

- Yui-chan ¿por qué te persigue tu clan, a ti y a Ger? –preguntó Gaijin.

- Por cosas que hice –contestó, sin mirarlo a la cara-, cosas que nunca me perdonarán. Por esas mismas cosas, Ger tuvo que traicionarlos.

Ger apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, y sintió como una herida en su muñeca parecía volver a arder, pero esa sensación desapareció con una caricia de la mano de Yui.

- No tengo problema en contarles todo –continuó-, pero antes… me gustaría hablar a solas con Ger.

Yui miró al Shinigami a los ojos, y este asintió con la cabeza, pero desviando la mirada. Tras eso, la joven lo llevó de la mano hacia la salida del refugio, y los dos salieron, ascendiendo los escalones.

- Bueno –dijo Kasumi, sonriendo a Kuniko y Gaijin-, ya que estos dos tienen temas que resolver, será mejor que nos prepare un poco de te.

- Disculpe, Kasumi-san –dijo Kuniko, algo preocupada- ¿estará bien que Yui y Ger salgan? Esos tipos… _las Sombras_ ¿verdad?... Si están buscándolos ¿no correrán peligro allá afuera?

- No te preocupes –respondió Kasumi, mientras se dirigía hacia la enredadera que los separaba del otro ambiente-, seguramente Ger no es tan poderoso como ustedes, pero sabe defenderse de las Sombras. Conoce _demasiado_ bien su forma de pelear y de moverse, así que no pueden hacerle daño. Además, las Sombras no son tan peligrosas como parecen, excepto si actúan en grupo.

- ¿Por qué sabe usted tanto acerca de las Sombras? –preguntó Gaijin.

Kasumi se detuvo, dándoles la espada, justo cuando estaba por atravesar la enredadera. Se quedó callado por algunos segundos.

- Porque yo fui quien las creó –respondió, mirándolos por sobre su hombro izquierdo, y luego avanzó hacia el otro ambiente.

Kuniko y Gaijin se miraron uno al otro, sin decir nada.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de Hokutan, detrás del monte Akegata, se extendía un mediano asentamiento formado por varias comunidades de almas. Si bien estaba conformado por bastantes integrantes, la mayoría conocía al menos los rostros de los demás, por lo tanto, no resultaba muy difícil identificar a un extraño. Por eso, a muchos les cayó mal ver a un desconocido rondando. 

Vestido con un haori negro al que le faltaban las extremidades, dejando sus musculosos brazos al descubierto, el hombre caminaba entre los demás, como si estuviera examinándolos, y sin dirigirles la palabra. Con la mano derecha, se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, arañándose el cabello, negro y bien corto, pero con una pequeña trenza al final. Con la otra, jugueteaba con su espada, quizás intentando intimidar a cualquiera que osara increparlo.

Cuando terminó de recorrer el asentamiento, se dirigió hacia una arboleda cercana, que bordeaba un pequeño lago. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una figura emergió de entre los árboles. Estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro que le ocultaba todo el cuerpo, llegándole hasta las puntas de los pies. De su cabeza, sólo se podía ver un poco de su pelo, negro azabache, y bien lacio, asomándose por debajo de la capucha que lo resguardaba del intenso atardecer.

- Lo sentiste ¿verdad, Ben? –preguntó el misterioso individuo.

- Sí, señor –respondió, volviendo a guardar su arma en la funda de su espalda-. Demoró bastante tiempo, pero el plan por fin funcionó.

- ¿Examinaste la comunidad?

- Sí, son bastantes, y no hay tipos demasiado fuertes. Las Sombras se podrán encargar de ellos, todos juntos. Por cierto, señor… -Ben parecía algo incómodo con lo que estaba por decir- ¿Es imprescindible hacerlo? Las Sombras ya han matado demasiada gente… y si es por _él_, yo mismo puedo ir a buscarlo, en este momento.

- Ben, no recuerdo que alguna vez te pidiera un consejo –contestó fríamente su superior. Ben tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

- Lo sé, señor… disculpe –dijo, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

- En media hora lanzaré la señal. Encárgate de dar las órdenes a las Sombras, y diles que se tomen su tiempo: sólo deben generar una distracción. Tú, ocúpate de _él_ –ordenó, dándose vuelta.

- Sí, señor –respondió Ben, y luego de hacer una reverencia, también le dio la espalda a su superior, dirigiéndose de regreso al asentamiento.

- ¡Ben! –exclamó la figura, haciendo que su subordinado se detuviera de golpe- Ni se te ocurra olvidarlo…. _No lo mates_.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
__**Confluencia**__ **(Lo que me dijiste)**  
_

* * *


	5. 04 Confluencia

- Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –preguntó Yui, mientras caminaban por entre los árboles-. Hablo del lugar al que estamos yendo.

- … El claro en el bosque –respondió Ger, con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin dejar de avanzar, Ger y Yui siguieron observando cómo el sol se ocultaba por detrás del monte Akegata, con un telón anaranjado de fondo. En las mentes de ambos daba vueltas el recuerdo de un mismo día, con el mismo atardecer, pero seis años atrás. En aquella ocasión, también se habían dirigido a aquel lugar, ubicado a alrededor de medio kilómetro de distancia del refugio de Kasumi, para tener una conversación importante. Una conversación que rondaría en los recuerdos de Ger durante los años siguientes, hasta ese mismo día.

* * *

**04  
_ Confluencia (Lo que me dijiste) _**

* * *

Finalmente, Yui cruzó el último árbol antes de aparecer en un terreno circular, envuelto por una arboleda de enorme diámetro. En el claro había poco césped, y en algunos puntos emergían unas grandes y sólidas rocas. Al regresar después de seis años, Ger tuvo la misma sensación que la primera vez que lo había pisado: era el lugar indicado para un entrenamiento. Recordó los días y las noches que pasó ahí perfeccionando sus habilidades, decidido a convertirse en lo suficientemente fuerte como para ingresar a la Academia de Shinigamis. 

Los dos caminaron hacia una de las grandes rocas, sobre la cual Ger se subió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mientras que Yui sólo se apoyó sobre ella. Allí, los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirando al suelo y dándole las espaldas al atardecer.

- Veo que te tomaste mi amenaza demasiado en serio –dijo Yui, al fin. No dejaba de mirar hacia abajo.

- No fue una amenaza. Estabas enojada, y lo entiendo… Lo entendí ese mismo día.

- Entonces ¿por qué no quisiste verme nunca? –Yui giró su mirada hacia Ger, que seguía evitando el contacto visual-. ¿Por qué te veías con Kasumi en todos los cambios de estación, y le pedías que no me dijera nada?

Ger siguió mirando en dirección hacia el piso, mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerando.

- No quería decepcionarte, Yui. Quería cumplir con lo que te había dicho.

- ¡Acabas de decir que sabías que estaba enojada!. ¡Sabías que no lo había dicho en serio! Ger… ¡Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas ese día, de verdad!. ¡Pero te juro que nunca las habría dicho, si hubiera sabido que no querrías volver a verme!

Los ojos de Yui comenzaban a humedecerse, pero ella luchaba por no volver a derramar ninguna lágrima. Quería mantenerse íntegra, y Ger se daba cuenta de eso, aunque no la estuviera mirando.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me veía con Kasumi-san? –preguntó, intentando desviar un poco el tema.

- Siempre lo supe. Él nunca quiso reconocerlo, pero era obvio. En cada cambio de estación, se iba… y al regresar, olía a ti –dijo Yui, sonrojándose por un momento-. A tu energía espiritual. Me decía que me estaba imaginando cosas, pero yo sabía que era así.

Ger esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero continuó sin mirar a los ojos a Yui… hasta que ella lo tomó de la barbilla con una mano, y le giró el rostro hacia ella.

- Mírame –dijo, con su mano derecha en la cara de Ger, que había abierto los ojos, algo sorprendido ante la expresión de la chica-. Todo lo que has hecho, desde que tengo memoria… ha sido para protegerme. ¿De verdad crees que podrías decepcionarme?

Luego de unos momentos, Yui cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acariciándole la mejilla a Ger, y repentinamente le retiró la mano del rostro, 'guardándola' detrás de su espalda y bajando un poco la mirada.

No era la primera vez, desde que se habían reencontrado, que Ger notaba cuánto había cambiado Yui en esos seis años. En ese momento, ante sus ojos había una joven muy frágil y sensible, al igual que la que ya conocía… pero algo en ella era diferente. Había algo en su porte que la hacía parecer más adulta, como si durante esos seis años ella también se hubiera vuelto más fuerte, tanto por dentro, como por fuera.

La última vez que habían estado allí, en cambio, estaba muchísimo más exaltada. Gritaba casi como una niña histérica a la que le habían impedido salir de su casa. Y, técnicamente, eso era lo que había sucedido.

"_¡¿No lo entiendes?!. ¡Yo también quiero ir contigo!. ¡Yo también quiero ser más fuerte!"_, había exclamado Yui esa vez, sumergida en una mezcla de tristeza y rabia que la hacía transpirar y enrojecerse de impotencia.

"_No voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo"_, respondería Ger, muy serio. _"El hecho de que hayas renunciado a tu apellido, no significa que ya no seas quien eres. Y si llegas a desarrollar tu energía espiritual, aunque sea un poco, te encontrarán. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Kasumi-san te lo ha dicho mil veces. Lo sabes perfectamente bien¡y aún así no lo aceptas!"_.

"_¡Deja de decirme que no lo acepto!. ¡Sé cuáles son los riesgos, y estoy dispuesta a correrlos!. ¡Sé que me encontrarán, sé cómo es la energía espiritual de su – de __**mi **__clan!. ¡Y no me importa!. Si me buscan, pelearé contra ellos. ¡Por eso quiero ser más fuerte!"_.

"_Es inútil seguir hablando de esto, Yui"_, concluiría Ger, comenzando a alejarse. _"Iré a la Academia de Shinigamis, y me convertiré en uno de ellos. Tú te quedarás con Kasumi-san. No hay nada más que hablar"_.

Tras decir esas palabras, Ger le había dado la espalda a Yui, dirigiéndose de regreso al refugio. Yui estaba colmada de tanta ira, que sentía estar a punto de explotar. Entonces, gritó con todo el odio que llevaba acumulado:

"_¡Si tantas ganas tienes de irte, que ni se te ocurra venir a verme!. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro hasta que no te hayas convertido en un Shinigami!. ¡¿Me entendiste?!"_.

Al escucharla, Ger se había detenido por completo, y así permanecería varios segundos, hasta que de su boca saldría un frío _"Así será"_, seguido por su partida.

Esa había sido la última vez que Yui y Ger habían hablado, o incluso, que se habían visto, hasta ese día. Y al volver a mirarla a los ojos, con los últimos rayos del sol bañándole el rostro, Ger no podía evitar sentir que esa chica había evolucionado hasta convertirse en toda una mujer.

- Lo que me dijiste… -dijo, finalmente, y guardó una pausa-. Me hice una promesa a mí mismo ese día. Ya había decidido convertirme en Shinigami, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte. Pero ese día… me hiciste reafirmar mi decisión.

- Lo único que quería… -respondió Yui, nuevamente intentando guardar su llanto- …era poder protegerme a mí misma. Hiciste tanto por mí, durante tantos años… y sólo quería librarte de esa obligación. Todavía quiero, Ger.

- Protegerte no es una obligación. Es lo que elegí. Fue mi decisión, diez años atrás, cuando los abandonamos… Y siguió siendo mi decisión cuando me fui a la Academia.

Ger descendió de la roca, y dio algunos pasos hacia Yui, que se estaba limpiando una lágrima que le había ganado a su intención de retenerla. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, le colocó las dos manos en sus hombros.

- Además… -dijo Ger, sonriendo un poco-, no parece que me hayas hecho mucho caso. Te has vuelto más fuerte, Yui.

- No lo suficiente –respondió, sin mirarlo-. Sigo siendo más débil que tú. Sigues… teniendo que protegerme.

Esta vez, fue Ger quien tomó de la barbilla a Yui, obligándola a entrar en contacto visual.

- Seas o no seas más fuerte que yo, igual voy a seguir protegiéndote. Porque es lo que elijo. Porque es lo que quiero.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, mientras el sol se teñía de azul oscuro. De pronto, Yui sonrió, y miró hacia un costado.

- Kasumi se equivoca… –dijo-. No has cambiado nada.

La sonrisa que ese último comentario provocó en Ger, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una explosión. Inmediatamente después de escucharla, los dos se dieron vuelta y miraron en dirección al monte Akegata. Detrás de él, el sol ya no estaba ocultándose, sino que, por el contrario, un gigantesco rayo de color rojo escarlata se elevaba hacia el cielo, cada vez más oscuro y estrellado. Ger reconoció ese rayo como un Arte Destructivo de Kidoh de alto nivel.

- Yui, corre hacia el refugio –exclamó Ger, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la luz, que iba desapareciendo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, iré contigo! –contestó ella, decidida.

- No vamos a poner a discutirnos en este—

- Ger –lo interrumpió- aunque quieras negarlo, _saben que estoy aquí_. Tanto yo, como Kasumi. No estaré más segura en el refugio que contigo.

- Kasumi-san es muchísimo más poderoso que yo –respondió, consternado-. Puede protegerte mejor.

- No es más poderoso que _él_ –sentenció Yui.

Ger no pudo contradecirla, porque sabía que tenía razón. Ese Arte Destructivo que acababa de elevarse hacia el cielo, estaba rodeado por la energía espiritual del clan de Yui. Y si las Sombras estaban en Hokutan; si Ben estaba con ellas… era casi seguro que _él_ también estuviera.

- Bien. Vamos, debemos darnos prisa –dijo Ger, y se arrodilló de espaldas a ella, esperando que se subiera encima.

- ¡¿Es un chiste?! –dijo Yui, con un gesto incrédulo en su rostro, y tomando a Ger de la mano-. Deberías saberlo bien. Por más Shinigami que seas… nunca, _nunca_, me ganarás en el Shunpo.

* * *

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que los dos se encontraron descendiendo una de las colinas del monte Akegata, en dirección exacta hacia el lugar de donde había salido el rayo rojo. Yui se desplazaba a una velocidad impresionante, incluso teniendo que arrastrar a Ger, que sentía estar perdiendo la conciencia. Finalmente, la joven se detuvo al pie de la loma, soltando de la mano a Ger, que cayó de cara al suelo. 

- Es ahí –exclamó la chica, contemplando un asentamiento de almas que estaba ardiendo en llamas. A lo lejos, se podían oír los gritos de muchas personas, huyendo para salvarse.

Ger, completamente exhausto, fue arrastrado del brazo por Yui, obligándolo a correr a su lado en dirección al lugar del incidente. Pasaron por entre las casas, ya casi consumidas por el fuego, intentando encontrar a los enemigos.

Poco después, diversas figuras de negro comenzaron a asomarse una a una por entre las llamas. En cuestión de segundos, Ger y Yui se encontraron rodeados por decenas y decenas de Sombras, que caminaban lentamente hacia ellos.

- Tal vez exageré al decir que estaría segura contigo –comentó Yui al oído de Ger, mientras tragaba saliva.

- No pienso dejar que te pongan un dedo encima –respondió con firmeza Ger, extendiendo su brazo derecho en dirección a un grupo de Sombras, y reuniendo energía espiritual en la palma de su mano-. _Arte Destructiva 33_...

- _¡SOUKATSUI! –_gritó Gaijin, que cayó justo delante de Ger, sobresaltándolo e interrumpiendo su hechizo. Varias Sombras fueron arrasadas por la enorme energía celeste que emergió de la mano del Shinigami.

- ¡Justo a tiempo, Ger-kun! –dijo Kuniko, con su zanpakutoh en mano, colocándose justo delante de Yui. Gaijin se ubicó al costado de Ger, recargando su energía para un nuevo ataque.

- ¡No lo creerás, Ger! –exclamó Gaijin-. Kuni-chan no me dejó venir montado a su espalda. ¡Y eso que ella es más veloz que yo!. Qué injusto ¿verdad?

Los tres Shinigamis permanecieron en guardia, con Yui en el medio, mientras esperaban el ataque de las Sombras. De pronto, un grito desesperado llamó la atención de todos.

A varios metros de distancia, una pequeña niña era sostenida del cabello por un hombre vestido con un haori que le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, y con el cabello oscuro y bien corto, del cual se desprendía una pequeña trenza. El hombre estaba dándole la espalda a los Shinigamis, mientras la niña lloraba desconsoladamente. De repente, desapareció con un paso de shunpo.

- Gaijin-kun –dijo Ger, en voz baja-. Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Dime –respondió Gaijin, girando su rostro hacia el de su amigo. Ger hizo lo mismo.

- No importa lo que pase… por favor, _protege a Yui_.

Gaijin se quedó observándolo algunos segundos, hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente después, Ger cambió su posición, llamando la atención de Yui y Kuniko. Tras eso, se desplazó mediante pasos de shunpo en dirección hacia el hombre que acababa de escaparse. Los tres, especialmente Kuniko, se sorprendieron al ver la velocidad con la que lo había hecho, considerando la poca habilidad que Ger tenía en el tema. Pero no pudieron distraerse demasiado: las Sombras se estaban por arrojar sobre ellos.

- Bueno, parece que a nosotros nos quedan los de porcelana –dijo Gaijin, extendiendo sus brazos y comenzando a reunir energía espiritual en ellos-. Tú sólo quédate entre nosotros, Yui-chan. Esto no durará mucho.

A su espalda, Ger pudo escuchar cómo la pelea daba comienzo. Pero no se detuvo, y continuó avanzando por entre los árboles que iban emergiendo a sus costados.

- Siempre cayendo con los mismos trucos –dijo una voz demasiado familiar, haciendo que el Shinigami se detuviera.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Ger se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Ben, que acababa de soltar del cabello a la niña, dejándola huir entre gritos.

- No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado… Esa expresión en tu rostro sigue dándome náuseas –exclamó Ben, con una leve sonrisa, quitando su espada de la funda.

- Por fin coincidimos en algo –respondió Ger, colocando su mano derecha en el mango de su zanpakutoh.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
__**Esa persona**_

* * *


	6. 05 Esa persona

Kasumi bebió un último sorbo de te antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse al estante de las espadas, ubicado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Al acercarse a las armas, colocó su mano derecha sobre la hoja de una katana, que era la misma que Yui había utilizado esa tarde, y que, generalmente, era la que la joven elegía para entrenar.

Sólo tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para sentir, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, cómo a pocos kilómetros de distancia se estaba empezando a desatar una batalla entre los Shinigamis y las Sombras. Algunos minutos atrás, había percibido una enorme cantidad de kidoh elevándose al cielo, algo que había inquietado a los compañeros de Ger, llevándolos a irse rápidamente del refugio sin decirle nada. Kasumi había reconocido al instante al emisor de esa energía: para un Hitori era imposible no reconocer a otro miembro de su propio clan, especialmente si compartían la misma sangre.

Finalmente, Kasumi vio reflejado en la hoja de la katana a un hombre, vestido con un atavío completamente negro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, descendiendo los últimos escalones de la entrada a la habitación.

- No pierdes tiempo ¿eh? –preguntó el maestro de Ger, con una media sonrisa, mientras retiraba lentamente la espada de la pared-. Bueno, será mejor que hagamos esto cuanto antes.

El hombre de negro asomó su mano derecha por la abertura de su ropaje, y unos destellos de energía espiritual negra resplandecieron en la punta de sus dedos.

* * *

**05****  
_ Esa persona _**

* * *

Mientras escuchaban, a lo lejos, el sonido del fuego consumiendo lo que quedaba del asentamiento, Ger y Ben comenzaron a acercarse lentamente uno al otro. 

- Así que eres todo un "_Shinigami de la División Seis_" ¿eh?–comentó Ben, con un tono burlón, mientras pasaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda por el filo de la hoja de su espada-. Bueno, supongo que los altos mandos del Seireitei no se preocupan por el aspecto físico de sus 'soldados'… porque te ves muy desaliñado.

Ger no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario. Era verdad que Ger estaba muy diferente a la última vez que Ben lo había visto. Su cabello seguía siendo castaño claro y lacio, pero lo llevaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, y con el flequillo despeinado, cubriéndole buena parte del rostro. Muy distinta era su apariencia diez años atrás, cuando tenía el pelo igual de corto que Ben.

- Tú, en cambio, te ves igual –respondió Ger-. Aunque, por tu ropa, veo que te convertiste en el líder de las Sombras. Supongo que estarás feliz.

- ¿Crees que me divierte darle órdenes a las Sombras? –preguntó Ben.

- No dije que fuera divertido –dijo el Shinigami, y los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculo, sin dejar de quitarse los ojos de encima-. Pero escalaste en la cadena de mando. Ahora eres casi uno de _ellos_.

- Sólo cumplo con el deber que los Hitori me encomendaron. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… aunque tú no entiendas lo que eso significa.

Ger soltó una pequeña risa, como si las palabras que acababa de escuchar le resultaran imposibles de creer. Esto no le gustó a Ben, que se detuvo, sin dejar de tocar el filo de su espada.

- ¿Te causa gracia? –le preguntó seriamente a Ger, que también dejó de caminar.

- Sólo pienso en lo estúpido que fui… por pensar, alguna vez, lo mismo que tú todavía piensas hoy.

- Eres la rata más asquerosa que he conocido –dijo Ben, como si estuviera escupiendo todo su desprecio-. No tenías nada, nunca tuviste nada… y los Hitori te brindaron un lugar en su clan. Igual que a mí. Y les pagaste mordiéndoles la mano.

- ¡Les pagué defendiendo a una persona que me importaba, y a quien ellos querían desechar! –contestó Ger, con firmeza-. ¡¿Quién fue realmente el traidor?!. ¡¿Yo, que desobedecí sus órdenes, o _ellos_, que querían deshacerse de Yui?!

- ¡Nunca tuviste derecho a cuestionar sus órdenes! –respondió Ben, furioso-. ¡No era tu trabajo!. ¡Ni el tuyo, ni el mío! Vivíamos para obedecer su voluntad; yo todavía vivo por eso. Pero lo hago como forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Eso es lo que me diferencia de las demás Sombras… y se suponía que a ti también.

Ger permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Sigues sin entenderlo… -dijo finalmente el Shinigami, abriendo los ojos-. Ben, hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti_**--**_

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Los movimientos repentinos de Ben obligaron a Ger a desenvainar su zanpakutoh rápidamente. Tuvo suerte en poder predecir la dirección del ataque de su oponente, o de lo contrario, no habría podido bloquearlo. Las dos espadas se cruzaron en el impacto.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra creer que alguna vez me interesó tu compasión! –exclamó Ben, acentuando aún más ese gesto de desprecio en su rostro.

- No te preocupes; compasión es lo último que recibirás de mí –respondió Ger, y con un movimiento veloz de su zanpakutoh, apartó a Ben del camino, para luego desplazarse hacia atrás. No pasó nada de tiempo hasta que los dos volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

* * *

La zanpakutoh de Kuniko no tuvo problemas para cortarle el brazo a una de las Sombras, que no tardó en convertirse en cristal y caer hecha añicos al suelo. La Shinigami no dejaba de sorprenderse de la velocidad de sus oponentes que, si bien quedaba claro que no eran muy fuertes, podían llegar a igualarla en el manejo del shunpo. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de que, mientras dos o tres la atacaban, el resto de los enemigos permanecían apartados, erguidos sobre las ruinas del asentamiento, que seguía ardiendo en llamas. Sólo cuando una Sombra era vencida por Kuniko, alguno de los que estaban observando se unía a la pelea. 

La situación de Gaijin era similar. Constantemente, de las palmas de sus manos eran emitidos rayos blancos de kidoh que no siempre daban en el blanco, debido a la notable agilidad de sus rivales. Sin embargo, no estaba teniendo demasiadas complicaciones en su pelea, y aún así el resto de las Sombras no se involucraban, y esperaban pacientemente sus turnos.

Mientras Gaijin continuaba deshaciéndose de los enemigos, Yui permanecía a su espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentía la necesidad de ponerse a pelear junto a los Shinigamis, pero se encontraba completamente desarmada. Por su parte, Gaijin no dejaba de preocuparse por su bienestar, comprobando que estuviera a salvo en los intervalos entre cada uno de sus ataques. Al notar esto, Yui no pudo evitar sentir que no era más que una molestia y una distracción para él, lo cual no hizo más que generarle todavía más impotencia.

- Tú quédate tranquila, Yui-chan –le dijo Gaijin, observándola por sobre uno de sus hombros-. Te asignaron el guardaespaldas más hábil y apuesto de la Sociedad de las-- ¡OYE!

El Shinigami nunca hubiera esperado que un alma, aparentemente común y corriente, se manejara con semejante velocidad. Los movimientos de Yui fueron tan inesperados que no le dieron tiempo a reaccionar: antes de poder intentar detenerla, la joven le había arrebatado la zanpakutoh, que hasta ese momento había permanecido guardada en su funda, como a él le gustaba.

Yui se desplazó con pasos de shunpo de una calidad similar a la de Kuniko. Gaijin no terminaba de entender. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera la misma destreza que una Shinigami Oficial, una de las mejores –si no la mejor- en el manejo de esa habilidad en las 13 Divisiones?

Varias de las Sombras que hasta ese momento habían permanecido apartadas del combate, se prepararon para atacar a la joven, que ahora se encontraba con la zanpakutoh de Gaijin en guardia, lista para recibir a sus enemigos. Finalmente, una de las Sombras se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Yui, que se dispuso a enfrentarlo…

… sólo para terminar cayendo a su derecha, directamente hacia el suelo, arrastrada por lo que parecía una soga de energía espiritual, y que la había envuelto en la cintura. Esa soga era manipulada por Gaijin, que apartó a Yui de la pelea utilizando su mano izquierda. Inmediatamente después disparó un nuevo _Byakurai_, impactando en la cabeza de la Sombra, que cayó al suelo, decapitada y desintegrándose en piezas de cristal.

Con un nuevo movimiento de su mano izquierda, Gaijin hizo que Yui regresara a su lado por la fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –le preguntó la chica, notablemente furiosa.

- Prometí que me ocuparía de mantenerte a salvo –respondió seriamente Gaijin, recuperando su zanpakutoh y volviendo a guardarla en su funda-, y me encargaré de cumplir con esa promesa.

El Shinigami deshizo la soga de kidoh, liberando a Yui, que no pudo evitar devolverle una mirada aún más hostil que la anterior.

Luego de cortar por la mitad a uno de sus oponentes, Kuniko se acercó a Gaijin con un salto veloz, y se aproximó a su oído, sin dejar de mantener en alza su zanpakutoh.

- Lo notaste ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su compañero, señalándole con la cabeza a las Sombras que permanecían quietas a lo lejos.

- Sí, estos tipos no parecen tener mucho apuro en matarnos –respondió, e inmediatamente volvió a disparar un _Byakurai_ a una de las Sombras. Efectivamente, todavía había casi dos decenas de enemigos observándolos desde varios metros de distancia, sin molestarse en atacarlos.

- Si es así, creo que no son tan tontos como Ger decía –comentó Kuniko, haciendo que Gaijin frunciera las cejas, al no entender-. Kasumi-san dijo que las Sombras podían llegar a ser peligrosos si atacaban en grupos, y en estos momentos tenemos veinte tipos rodeándonos.

- Bueno, hasta ahora no veo qué es lo que los haría inteligentes… Si son tantos ¿por qué no nos atacan todos juntos?

- ¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó Kuniko, apartándose por un momento para que Gaijin pudiera dispararle a uno de los enemigos- Si no nos atacan, es porque _saben_ que no pueden vencernos. _Saben_ que tenemos más oportunidades de ganar de las que ellos tienen. Y lo que creo…

Kuniko interrumpió la explicación de su teoría para desplazarse a dos metros de distancia y bloquear el ataque de una Sombra, para luego cortarlo a lo largo del pecho. Después de acabar con su oponente, regreso al lado de Gaijin, y terminó lo que estaba diciendo:

- … es que su prioridad es mantenernos ocupados.

- ¿Ocupados? Quieres decir… ¿lejos de Ger?

- Exacto. Si nos atacaran todos juntos, podríamos liberar nuestro poder y acabar con ellos mucho más rápido de lo que tardaríamos peleando así, uno contra uno.

Yui estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de Kuniko y Gaijin, pero algo la hizo distraerse. El caos de la situación le había impedido notarlo hasta ese momento, pero al concentrarse no le quedaron dudas: hacía varios minutos que la energía de Kasumi había desaparecido.

- No puede ser…

El comentario en voz baja de Yui distrajo a los Shinigamis, que se extrañaron al verla con la mirada perdida en la distancia. A ninguno de los dos le costó mucho percibir lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo: una energía espiritual impresionante se estaba desplazando por las cercanías, en dirección hacia el bosque en el que se había sumergido Ger. Se trataba de alguien imponente, lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento, pero con una presencia aplastante, imposible de ignorar ahora que había salido a la luz.

- Es imposible… -dijo Gaijin, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás-. He leído acerca de este tipo de _reiatsu_ en muchos libros de Historia de Artes Destructivas y Defensivas, pero nunca había sentido una de verdad…

- ¿De qué hablas, Gaijin? –preguntó Kuniko, preocupada por su compañero, que había empezado a transpirar.

Gaijin siempre había sido un experto en kidoh, pero no sólo en el aspecto práctico de la materia, sino también en el teórico. Desde sus épocas como académico le había interesado muchísimo la parte histórica de esas artes, y había investigado mucho sobre los Shinigamis más poderosos y con mejor manejo de kidoh en la historia de las Sociedad de las Almas.

Al encontrarse tan cerca de esa increíble energía espiritual, comenzó a comprender por qué Ger había tratado de mantenerlo al margen de su pasado hasta ese día. Si se trataba de quien él creía, los motivos de su amigo y de Yui para ocultarse de _ese _clan debían ser mucho más oscuros de lo que había imaginado.

- No puede ser… que esa persona sea—

Esta vez, los movimientos de Yui fueron aún más ágiles que los de momentos atrás. La joven se dirigió hacia las profundidades del bosque con una velocidad digna de un Shinigami, esquivando a las dos Sombras que intentaron bloquearle el camino. Antes de que los enemigos pudieran seguirle el rastro, Kuniko y Gaijin se habían arrojado sobre ellos, impidiéndoles seguir adelante.

- ¡Gaijin, ve por ella! –exclamó Kuniko, deshaciéndose de una de las Sombras con un veloz giro de su zanpakutoh.

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte con—

- ¡Gaijin! –lo interrumpió su amiga- ¡Hiciste una promesa!. ¡No te preocupes por mí!

El Shinigami se quedó unos segundos mirando a Kuniko, que le respondió con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Luego, apretó con fuerza sus dos puños, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba por hacer.

- Mierda… -dijo en voz baja, antes de disponerse a correr con toda velocidad hacia el bosque. En el camino, una Sombra trató de detenerlo, pero Gaijin acabó con ella desenvainando, por fin, su zanpakutoh. Otros enemigos intentaron evitar su escapatoria, pero Kuniko se encargó de ellos, recordándoles que, en ese momento, ella era la única rival que debían tener en cuenta.

- Bueno, Kazetsuru… -susurró la Shinigami, levantando su zanpakutoh con su mano derecha y tocándole la hoja con la izquierda- Espero que hoy no tengas inconvenientes conmigo, porque necesitaré tu cooperación para terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Mientras Gaijin se adentraba en el bosque, pudo sentir que, a su espalda, el viento comenzaba a moverse, casi como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una melodía musical.

* * *

Las espadas de Ger y Ben continuaron chocando una y otra vez, mientras ellos se movían entre los árboles. Los movimientos de su oponente eran similares a como Ger los recordaba, pero le costaba mucho seguirle el ritmo: Ben siempre lo había superado en el shunpo, y en estos últimos años parecía haber perfeccionado su velocidad. 

- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!. ¡Te has vuelto más lento que antes! –exclamó un sonriente Ben, mientras golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza a la zanpakutoh de Ger con su katana.

Finalmente, con uno de los golpes, Ger vio como su zanpakutoh era enviada hacia un costado, e inmediatamente después tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un nuevo ataque de su oponente. Desde el suelo, Ger elevó sus piernas directamente hacia las manos de Ben, haciendo que éste también perdiera su espada. Entonces, los dos se vieron envueltos en un ida y vuelta de golpes y patadas que eran bloqueados casi por igual.

Ben intentó alejarse para recuperar su katana, pero Ger lo detuvo utilizando el primer Arte Defensivo de kidoh. Sin embargo, Ben se deshizo del hechizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡¿_Sai_?!. ¡No pensarás que con eso—

Antes de que Ben pudiera completar la oración, la rodilla de Ger impactó de lleno en su rostro, enviándolo al suelo. Debió reincorporarse rápidamente para evitar que Ger volviera a golpearlo, y respondió al nuevo ataque con una patada en la cara de su oponente.

Al apartar al Shinigami de su camino por unos segundos, Ben aprovechó para dirigirse a buscar su katana, que se encontraba tirada a varios metros de distancia. Mientras se levantaba, Ger comenzó a recitar un canto.

- _Oh, máscara de carne y sangre. Todas las formas de vida se agitan. Aquello que recibe el nombre de humanidad. En la pared de llamas azules, dibuja un loto gemelo..._

Ben tomó a su espada por el mango, e inmediatamente se arrojó de regreso en dirección hacia el Shinigami, que ahora estaba moviéndose hacia él, y con sus dos brazos extendidos.

-_ ¡Arte Destructiva 63… SOUREN SOUKATSUI!_

De las palmas de sus manos salieron dos potentes ráfagas de fuego azulado que, para su sorpresa, se dividieron en cuatro al ser cortadas por la espada de Ben. Aunque Ger intentó esquivarla, la hoja de la katana lo cortó a través de su hombro izquierdo, liberando una gran cantidad de sangre.

Mientras las ráfagas de fuego se estrellaban contra varios de los árboles, Ger se movió en dirección a su zanpakutoh y la tomó con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra hizo presión sobre la herida en su hombro. A varios metros de distancia, un ileso Ben sostenía su propia espada, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Vaya, mírenlo cómo vuelve a buscar su espada… Tu kidoh no te sirvió de nada esta vez ¿verdad?

La respiración de Ger se volvió más agitada, y tuvo que hacer aún más presión en su hombro para retener la sangre, que no dejaba de caerle por el brazo izquierdo.

- Lo diré una vez, y espero que lo entiendas –dijo Ben, apuntando al Shinigami con su katana-. Ninguno de los trucos que utilizabas años atrás, te ayudarán contra mí. Así que, si quieres sobrevivir, será mejor que me muestres algo interesante.

Ger apretó con fuerza el mango de su zanpakutoh, y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿No opina usted lo mismo… Haruka-sama? –preguntó Ben, haciendo que Ger abriera los ojos de golpe, con una expresión de terror.

Al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, el Shinigami pudo contemplar cómo, por encima de una pequeña elevación del terreno, una figura vestida de negro observaba la escena. Por debajo de la capucha del traje, Ger reconoció un rostro demasiado familiar. Un rostro que, desde el día en que él y Yui empezaron una nueva vida, había rogado no volver a ver nunca más.

El rostro de Haruka Hitori.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**La promesa **_

* * *


	7. 06 La promesa

La última Sombra que quedaba de pie cayó de rodillas al suelo, quebrándose lentamente sus piernas, hasta que el resto de su cuerpo terminó de venirse abajo con un último empujón del viento.

El fuego, que ya hacía rato que había terminado de consumir lo poco que quedaba de las viviendas, se había reavivado en los últimos minutos, gracias a las ráfagas que Kuniko había generado con su zanpakutoh, Kazetsuru. El poder de su espada y su velocidad le habían alcanzado para vencer a las casi quince Sombras que, esta vez, no pudieron esquivar con tanta facilidad sus ataques.

Con su mano derecha, Kuniko alzó una bellísima flauta plateada con insignias de color púrpura, y pasando su mano izquierda a lo largo de la misma volvió a sellarla, devolviéndole la forma de katana que tenía originalmente. A su vez, su cabello, que también se había vuelto de color plateado, regreso a su tono oscuro y azulado de antes, mientras las últimas ventiscas lo dejaban de agitar.

Mientras terminaba de guardar su zanpakutoh en la funda, Kuniko se aproximó al cadáver de la última Sombra, que estaba terminando de deshacerse. La Shinigami se agachó, y tomó en sus manos la cabeza de su enemigo, que se había desprendido del resto del cuerpo, cristalizándose. Con cuidado, Kuniko le retiró la máscara negra a la cabeza, descubriendo que el rostro era pálido como el más frío de los hielos. Pero lo más impactante de todo era que no tenía ojos, sino sólamente dos concavidades vacías.

- ¿Qué diablos son estos tipos…? –se preguntó Kuniko en voz alta, al tiempo que la cabeza se terminaba de quebrar en cientos de pedazos de cristal, cayendo de las manos de la Shinigami al suelo.

Mientras el fuego continuaba creciendo a su alrededor, Kuniko se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque en el que sus amigos habían ido sumergiéndose uno tras otro.

- Gaijin… –murmuró, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a los árboles.

* * *

**06  
_ La promesa_**

* * *

Ger dejó de hacer presión en la herida de su hombro izquierdo, y pasó a sujetar su zanpakutoh con las dos manos. Estaba preparado para recibir un nuevo ataque de Ben, que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero su atención había sido robada por Haruka Hitori, que lo observaba desde una elevación del terreno a su derecha. 

Por lo poco que se podía ver debajo de la capucha negra de su vestidura, sus ojos seguían siendo tan negros como la más profunda de las noches, e igual de penetrantes que diez años atrás. Los pocos mechones de cabello que se asomaban, también eran completamente oscuros. Su presencia permanecía igual de aterradora para Ger, y al volver a verlo, demasiados recuerdos y sensaciones comenzaron a revolverse en su interior.

- ¿Qué le parece, Haruka-sama? –preguntó Ben, pasando su katana de mano en mano- Uno creería que, en diez años, este tipo habría conseguido más que un traje de Shinigami, pero sigue jugueteando con su kidoh y sus pataditas. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? –terminó de decir, señalando a Ger con su espada.

- ¡Cállate! –respondió con firmeza Ger, volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

- Vaya… Pareces muy seguro de tí mismo –respondió Ben, sobrándolo-. Pensé que no te gustaban las espadas, pero mírate ahora, haciéndote el espadachín.

- Siguen sin gustarme –contestó Ger-, pero no soy tan tonto como para pelear contra tí sin usar mi zanpakutoh.

El rostro de Ben pasó de la burla a la incredulidad. Lo que acababa de escuchar había terminado de superarlo.

- ¿_Zanpakutoh_? –preguntó, con un tono de desprecio- ¿Acaso has dicho _zanpakutoh_?. ¡¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas?!

Ben se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia Ger, y sus espadas volvieron a chocar.

- ¡No soy tan estúpido como crees, Ger! –continuó Ben, gritándole a su oponente mientras lo atacaba repetitivamente- ¡Por más Shinigami que seas… tú _jamás_ podrías tener una zanpakutoh!. ¡Así que deja de joderme!. ¡¿O me vas a decir que también tienes una liberación?!

Ger frunció las cejas, e hizo fuerza para retomar el control del forcejeo de las espadas.

- ¡Sí... exactamente como dices, Ben! –exclamó el Shinigami, y con esa última frase, los dos se apartaron a varios metros de distancia, para luego volver a lanzarse uno al otro.

Ger continuó bloqueando todos los ataques de Ben, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse a su altura. Si bien su manejo de la espada era aceptable, no se desenvolvía tan naturalmente con ella, en comparación con su habilidad en el combate mano a mano, o incluso con el kidoh. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Ben siempre lo había superado en la esgrima, enfrentarlo a puño desnudo era un suicidio, al menos en esas condiciones.

Las espadas de los dos rivales continuaban chocando, bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka. Cada tanto, Ger intentaba distraer a Ben con algún Arte Destructiva de bajo nivel –lo máximo que podía llegar a utilizar, al no tener tiempo como para recitar un canto-, pero la agilidad de su oponente y sus excelentes maniobras con la espada no le daban oportunidad de encontrar precisión en sus ataques.

- ¡Por más vueltas que le de, no termino de entender cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! –gritó Ben, mientras su katana impactaba nuevamente con la de Ger- ¡Mira que salir con el cuento de que _tú_ tienes una zanpakutoh!. ¡¿De verdad piensas que soy tan idiota?!

- Sí, pienso que lo eres, pero lo otro también es cierto –respondió Ger, esforzándose por continuar bloqueando los ataques de su enemigo.

- ¡No me digas! –contestó Ben, irónicamente- ¡Entonces ¿por qué no me muestras cómo es esa liberación tuya?!. ¡¿Eh?!

Luego de que las espadas volvieran a chocar, Ger hizo presión hacia abajo, haciendo que la katana de Ben se clavara en el suelo, y que él tuviera que agacharse algunos centímetros. Inmediatamente después, elevó sus piernas directamente hacia la cabeza de Ben, pateándolo dos veces en el rostro. El líder de las Sombras fue afortunado al poder moverse justo a tiempo para evitar que la espada de Ger se clavara en su pecho, pero aún así, recibió un corte superficial por encima de su abdomen. Los dos se apartaron y permanecieron alejados, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos.

- Ni tú ni nadie me dirá cuándo liberar mi zanpakutoh –respondió Ger, sosteniendo firmemente su espada, ahora manchada con sangre de su oponente.

Ben se limpió un poco de la sangre que ahora comenzaba a caer por su uniforme, pero no se detuvo demasiado tiempo para lamentar su herida: a los pocos segundos, se había vuelto a lanzar hacia su enemigo.

Esta vez, Ger no se imaginó que la patada que Ben asestaría sobre sus manos tendría tanta fuerza, y es por eso que no pudo evitar que su zanpakutoh saliera volando y cayera a un par de metros de distancia.

- Peor para tí –exclamó Ben, fríamente, justo antes de cortar a Ger a lo largo de su pecho, partiendo desde su hombro derecho hasta llegar al costado izquierdo superior de su abdomen. El impacto hizo que Ger trastabillara, mientras su sangre era expulsada sin cesar. Para culminar, el súbdito de Haruka le devolvió a Ger la patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ben observó cómo Ger intentaba arrastrarse hacia su zanpakutoh, que se encontraba tendida no demasiado lejos. Entonces, el líder de las Sombras volvió a elevar su katana, decidido a dar un golpe final.

- Ben –resonó la profunda voz de Haruka-, recuerda lo que te dije.

- Lo sé… -contestó Ben, apretando los dientes, y bajó lentamente su espada. Era verdad que el pedido explícito de Haruka había sido _"No lo mates"_. Pero al tenerlo ahí delante revolcándose en su propia sangre, después de tantos años, le costaba no darle el golpe de gracia.

Mientras se retorcía por el dolor, Ger extendió su mano derecha hacia su zanpakutoh, tratando de alcanzarla.

- Espero que seas conciente de tu situación –dijo Haruka, haciendo que Ger se estremeciera-. Ben fue claro al decirte que tus viejas habilidades no servirían de nada. Si pretendes seguir luchando de esa manera, tus minutos estarán contados.

Ger cerró los ojos, intentando soportar el dolor, mientras su sangre continuaba corriendo por el suelo. No soportaría mucho más tiempo así: incluso si volvía a levantarse, terminaría en el piso a los pocos segundos, para luego morir desangrado.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees? –continuó Haruka, observándolo desde arriba- ¿Que vendrán a rescatarte? Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, Ger… ¿O acaso no notaste que _su energía_ desapareció hace rato?

El cuerpo de Ger se vio vuelto en escalofríos. Un camino imaginario llevó a su mente a la guarida de Kasumi, y pudo percibir que el reiatsu de su maestro se había desvanecido.

- No puede ser… ¡Kasumi-san…! –susurró, esforzándose por soportar el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Ben incrementó el sufrimiento de Ger, dándole una patada en uno de los costados de su cuerpo, haciéndolo girar y caer boca arriba.

- ¡Ya lo escuchaste, infeliz! –exclamó- ¡No tengo la menor intención de dejarte con vida, así que será mejor que—

La sorpresa que significó ese ataque inesperado impidió que Ben pudiera bloquearlo del todo. La misteriosa figura que acababa de lanzarse contra él, emergiendo de entre los árboles, acertó en el impacto de sus piernas contra los brazos de Ben; sin embargo, no consiguió que el hombre soltara su espada, y tampoco pudo evitar que le devolviera el ataque, arrojándola a varios metros de distancia.

- ¡No puede ser!. ¡¿Tú—?!

- Cuánto tiempo, Ben –contestó Yui, reincorporándose.

Ger volvió a girar en el suelo, quedando boca abajo, y mientras intentaba levantarse, levantó la cabeza para contemplar como la joven se ponía en guardia, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Ben a pesar de estar desarmada.

- ¡Yui!…¡Vete de aquí, rápido! –gritó, dolorido.

- Lo siento, Ger, pero no pienso hacerlo –respondió, tragando saliva.

- Yui Hitori –dijo Haruka, haciendo temblar a la joven sólo con su voz-. Una de los cuatro descendientes de Kanrei Hitori; la más joven, y la más débil... Y una de las más grandes traidoras que ha habido en toda la historia del clan Hitori.

Esas frías palabras hicieron que Yui frunciera sus cejas, reviviendo todo el dolor que había tratado de sepultar a lo largo de los últimos diez años.

- … ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –concluyó Haruka, observando a la joven con el mayor de los desprecios.

Yui apretó con fuerza sus puños, y giró su cabeza en dirección a Haruka, con una mirada decidida.

- No me importa lo que me digas; nada que salga de tu boca volverá a lastimarme. Lo siento… _hermano_.

Mientras observaba a Yui, Haruka pudo ver que, a pocos metros de distancia, Ger había logrado tocar la hoja de su zanpakutoh con sus dedos, y estaba intentando recuperarla.

- No tienes idea de en qué te has metido, niña –dijo Ben, aproximándose a Yui, que se preparó para volver a atacarlo, pero nada pudo hacer: el líder de las Sombras logró capturarla con un solo brazo, aferrándole las dos muñecas e impidiéndole moverse-. Será mejor que desaparezcas, antes de que—

- _Mátala, Ben_.

Las palabras de Haruka impactaron por igual tanto en Ger y Yui como en Ben, que giró la cabeza en dirección a él, sorprendido.

- ¡Pero… Haruka-sama!. ¡Usted dijo—

- _Ben_. No me obligues a repetirme.

El súbdito de Haruka no pudo mantener la mirada, y por eso no vio que su superior no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima a Ger, que trataba de recuperar su zanpakutoh con desesperación.

- ¡Ben, por favor, no lo hagas! –gritó el Shinigami, intentando envolver la hoja de su espada con su mano.

Ben permaneció algunos segundos callado, reteniendo a Yui, que trataba de soltarse. La mirada del guerrero se perdió por unos momentos en el suelo, al cual no dejó de mirar cuando por fin volvió a abrir la boca:

- _Sí, señor_.

Con un violento movimiento, arrojó a Yui de cara al piso, y luego elevó su katana lo más alto que su brazo derecho le permitió, preparado para atacar.

- ¡BEN, NO! –gritó horrorizado Ger, que por fin tenía la hoja de su zanpakutoh en sus manos, pero que no había llegado a levantarse para impedir que la espada de Ben completara su camino hacia abajo.

La katana atravesó por completo el cuerpo, entrando por uno de los hombros y descendiendo hasta arriba del estómago, y con la punta de la hoja asomándose por la espalda.

Inmediatamente después, la sangre de la víctima roció tanto a Ben, la persona que había ejecutado el ataque… como a Yui, la persona que acababa de ser protegida.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a crecer rápidamente. Un Shinigami delgado, y con cabello castaño oscuro, muy enrulado, acababa de recibir el impacto que había estado destinado a ella.

- De verdad corres rápido… _Yui-chan_ –dijo Gaijin, escupiendo un poco de sangre, antes de tomar la hoja de la espada de Ben, y de hacer fuerza con sus propias manos para quitarla de su cuerpo.

Ben terminó de retirar la espada del cuerpo del Shinigami, y saltó varios metros hacia atrás, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Gaijin, por su parte, se mantuvo algunos segundos de pie.

- Cumplí… con mi promesa… -dijo, en voz baja, antes de perder la conciencia y de caer desplomado sobre los brazos de Yui.

Ger, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mirada sumergida en su amigo herido, apretó con fuerza la hoja de su zanpakutoh, con lo cual de sus manos comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre. Ni siquiera el sonido de unos pasos acercándose al lugar lo distrajeron, como tampoco las palabras de la mujer que acababa de llegar para encontrarse con ese espectáculo..

- No…¡No!. ¡GAIJIN! –exclamó Kuniko, agitada por los pasos de shunpo que había empleado para llegar a toda velocidad. La Shinigami corrió en dirección a su amigo, que había cerrado los ojos, pero que estaba tosiendo en los brazos de Yui, demostrando algunas señales de resistencia inconsciente.

Mientras abrazaba a Gaijin, Kuniko se largó a llorar, hasta que giró su cabeza, mirando a Ben.

- ¡TÚ…! –gritó, enfurecida, preparándose para levantarse y desenvainar su zanpakutoh. Ben sostuvo su katana firmemente, todavía consternado por lo que había pasado, pero preparado para defender su vida.

- _Kuni-chan_.

La voz de Ger se escuchó firmemente, mientras el Shinigami se ponía de pie, utilizando a su zanpakutoh como bastón, y sin dejar de perder sangre en el intento.

- Llévate a Gaijin-kun al Seireitei –continuó, girando lentamente en dirección a Ben, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo-. Con tu velocidad, sé que no tardarán demasiado en llegar. Puedes salvarlo.

- Ger-kun… -dijo Kuniko, sin dejar de llorar, mientras sostenía a Gaijin con sus brazos.

Al igual que ella, Yui contempló como Ger levantaba su zanpakutoh, sin dejar de sostenerla por la hoja, haciendo que sus manos sangraran constantemente.

Varios metros enfrente del Shinigami, Ben observaba la situación, algo confundido. Desde la loma, Haruka miraba atentamente, pero sin inmutarse.

Las caras de sorpresa aparecieron por igual cuando, de pronto, Ger se clavó la zanpakutoh en el medio del pecho, atravesando parte de la herida que Ben le había hecho momentos atrás.

El Shinigami cerró los ojos, e hizo fuerza para mantenerse de pie, mientras sostenía su espada clavada a pocos centímetros de su corazón.

Ben apretó el mango de su zanpakutoh, como si lo que estaba presenciando fuera augurio de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡¿Qué mierda estás—

- _**Tíñete de rojo…**_ -dijo Ger, sujetando con aún más fuerza la hoja de su zanpakutoh, y sin abrir los ojos.

Todos los presentes fueron testigos de cómo la sangre que envolvía las manos, el cuerpo y la espada de Ger comenzaba a resplandecer, como si estuviera llenándose de energía espiritual.

Luego de algunos segundos, Ger volvió a abrir sus ojos, que también habían empezado a brillar, y que se estaban volviendo de un tono anaranjado.

- _**… ¡TENMEI NO CHISHIO!**_

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Hostilidad restringida**_

* * *

_ Tenmei no Chishio: _ Sangre del Amanecer / Sangre de la Voluntad Divina / Sangre del Destino 


	8. 07 Hostilidad restringida

Gaijin abrió lentamente los ojos, pero le costó darse cuenta de qué era realmente lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que recordaba era haber corrido en dirección a Yui, que estaba a punto de ser herida por un hombre al cual trató de detener con sus propias manos. Había sido una mala idea no utilizar kidoh, o al menos su zanpakutoh, pero no había tenido tiempo para tomar una decisión; había hecho una promesa a Ger, y esa promesa había estado a punto de quebrarse, por lo cual debió actuar rápido.

Mientras intentaba reconocer algo dentro de lo que su nublada vista le ponía por delante, y tratando de soportar el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, la voz de Kuniko lo hizo volver un poco más a la realidad.

- ¡Gaijin!. ¡Gaijin!. ¿Te encuentras bien?. ¿Puedes oírme? –preguntó, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué… es eso? –fue lo único que el Shinigami atinó a responder, mientras su visión comenzaba a aclararse.

A algunos metros de distancia, Ger se encontraba de pie y dándoles la espalda… de la cual emergía la punta de su zanpakutoh, atravesándole el cuerpo. La sangre que caía de la hoja estaba resplandeciendo y emitiendo energía espiritual. En cuestión de segundos, esa sangre regresó a la hoja de la zanpakutoh que, también envuelta en energía, se introdujo por completo dentro del cuerpo de Ger, cerrando la herida que el Shinigami se había autoinflingido.

Tanto Kuniko y Gaijin como Yui observaban la escena algo incrédulos: prácticamente, el cuerpo de Ger se había tragado a la espada, que ahora había desaparecido. La sangre también se había esfumado, y esa energía espiritual ahora parecía estar envolviendo a Ger, que permanecía de pie y de espaldas a ellos. Además, a los tres les parecía que el cabello de Ger, si bien seguía siendo castaño claro, por momentos tomaba un tono rojizo.

* * *

**07  
_ Hostilidad restringida_**

* * *

Ben permanecía con su espada en guardia, contemplando la "transformación" que acababa de llevarse acabo delante de sus ojos. Haruka, por su parte, seguía sin inmutarse, mirando todo desde la elevación del terreno. 

- Ger-kun… -preguntó Kuniko-. Qué es lo que—

- No te preocupes por mí –respondió Ger, fríamente, sin darse vuelta-. Apresúrate, y llévalo al Seireitei. Yo me encargaré de _ellos_.

- ¡Pero estás herido!. ¡Tú sólo no podrás—

- Te dije que yo me encargaré –volvió a interrumpirla, esta vez con un tono de voz más seco-. Tú llévalo al Seireitei.

Luego de dudar unos segundos, Kuniko subió con cuidado a Gaijin a su espalda, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar a Ger, y una vez más, le habló.

- Ger-kun… ¿De verdad podrás—

- ¡KUNIKO, VETE DE UNA VEZ! –respondió Ger, furioso, girando su cabeza.

Los ojos de la Shinigami se abrieron de par en par. En primer lugar, le había llamado la atención que Ger la llamara por su nombre completo por primera vez, sin utilizar ningún sufijo ni abreviación. Pero lo que más la había impactado era que sus ojos se habían vuelto de color naranja. A diferencia del cabello, que sólo tenía algunos tonos rojizos, los ojos sí habían cambiado por completo, volviéndose brillantes, como si estuvieran ardiendo.

Algo confundida, Kuniko asintió con la cabeza y luego escapó del lugar con ágiles pasos de shunpo, llevándose a Gaijin, mientras en el cielo comenzaban a oírse algunos truenos.

- Yui, ni se te ocurra interferir de nuevo –exclamó Ger, sin darse vuelta. La joven no respondió, y se quedó en donde estaba, viendo como el Shinigami volvía a ponerse cara a cara con Ben.

- ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer? –preguntó el líder de las Sombras, manteniendo firme su espada.

- ¿No es obvio? –contestó Ger, mirando fijamente a su oponente-. Querías verla ¿no?... Mi liberación.

- ¡Cambiarse el color de ojos y del cabello no es una liberación!. ¡¿Dónde está tu espada?!

Ger extendió su puño derecho, que estaba manchado con su propia sangre, y lo apretó con fuerza, en dirección a Ben.

- … Está aquí.

Ben frunció las cejas, y comenzó a correr en dirección al Shinigami.

- ¡Deja de joderme! –gritó, enfurecido- ¡Eso no es la liberación de una zanpakutoh!. ¡Y esa espada tuya... ni siquiera era una zanpakutoh, cabrón!

La katana de Ben fue agitada directamente hacia Ger que, para sorpresa de su rival, optó por responder con una patada dirigida hacia la hoja de la espada.

- Comprobémoslo –dijo Ger, al tiempo que su pierna impactaba con fuerza en la katana, salpicándola con su propia sangre.

Sin parecer afectado por la herida que acababa de producirse a sí mismo, Ger golpeó con fuerza a Ben en el rostro y en el estómago varias veces. El líder de las Sombras intentó volver a cortar a Ger con su katana, pero el Shinigami bloqueaba sus ataques una y otra vez, utilizando sólo sus manos y sus piernas. Cada bloqueo venía acompañado por salpicadas de sangre, pero eso no parecía detener a Ger, que seguía moviéndose a pesar de estar recibiendo heridas. Ben, en cambio, sí se veía lastimado por los golpes y patadas que su enemigo le estaba regalando sin cesar.

A varios metros, Yui contemplaba, de rodillas, el desarrollo de la pelea. Efectivamente, Ger estaba recibiendo heridas constantemente, pero aún así seguía adelante, sin mostrar ningún signo de sufrimiento. La chica no terminaba de comprenderlo... ¿cómo era eso posible?. ¿Acaso las heridas de Ger eran tan superficiales que no le provocaban ningún dolor? Y lo que más le intrigaba... ¿en dónde estaba realmente la forma liberada de la zanpakutoh de Ger?

Luego de recibir una potente patada en el estómago, Ben, que había empezado a escupir sangre, sujeto su espada con toda la fuerza que pudo, y se arrojó nuevamente hacia Ger, intentando atravesarlo. Inesperadamente, el Shinigami sujetó a la katana por la hoja con una mano, que estaba completamente ensangrentada, y con la otra, tomó a Ben del cabello. Tras eso, Ger hizo que la cabeza de Ben y su propia espada chocaran, provocándole al líder de las sombras una gran herida a lo largo de la mitad izquierda del rostro, y obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, mientras gritaba de dolor.

Ben trastabilló unos segundos antes de recibir una última patada en la cara que lo envió de lleno al suelo, haciéndolo soltar su espada. Ger, con una expresión completamente fría en su rostro, y observando al herido Ben con sus brillantes ojos naranja, se acercó lentamente, al tiempo que volvían a escucharse nuevos truenos, anunciando un aguacero.

Mientras Ben intentaba levantarse, el Shinigami tomó la katana con una de sus sangrientas manos, y segundos después la clavó sobre uno de los brazos de Ben, estancándolo al piso. El líder de las Sombras respondió con un grito repleto de dolor, maldiciendo al Shinigami.

Luego de un último trueno, comenzó la lluvia que se había anticipado.

- _Déjà vu_… -dijo Ger, en voz baja, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ben, mientras su propia sangre se mezclaba con el agua.

A lo lejos, los ojos de Yui comenzaban a humedecerse, estando la joven algo impactada por la escena que estaba presenciando. No podía creer que ese fuera el mismo Ger que ella conocía. Haruka, mientras tanto, seguía sin inmutarse, refugiado de la lluvia bajo su capucha.

- Hijo de puta… -dijo Ben, abriendo el ojo que no había recibido la herida de su propia espada, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo-. Qué demonios… has hecho…

- Tenías razón al decir que _yo_ no podría tener una zanpakutoh –dijo Ger, fríamente-. Sin embargo, mi entrenamiento con Kasumi-san me ayudó a conseguirla… aunque fuera algo distinta a las del resto de los Shinigamis. Una zanpakutoh… hecha con mi propia sangre.

Ben y Yui se sorprendieron al escuchar esa última frase. Haruka, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente, pero sin mostrar demasiadas señales de sorpresa.

- Volver a unir a mi zanpakutoh con la sangre de mi cuerpo –continuó-, mientras reúno toda la energía espiritual que puedo… Luego, hacer arder esa sangre con mi habilidad para utilizar kidoh, y otorgarle toda mi energía… Dejar que mi sangre le proporcione esa energía a todo mi cuerpo, permitiéndole abrir y cerrar mis propias heridas…

Ger volvió a extender su puño ensangrentado en dirección a Ben, como lo había hecho antes de empezar a pelear.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –le preguntó, mientras la sangre comenzaba a moverse, y volvía a entrar a la mano de Ger por sus heridas-. _Esta_ es mi zanpakutoh.

- No puede ser… -dijo Ben, desde el suelo, mientras veía cómo las heridas del Shinigami se iban curando lentamente, y cómo su sangre regresaba al interior de su cuerpo

- Tal vez parezca imposible, pero no lo es –continuó Ger, cuyas heridas se estaban curando una tras otra-. Simplemente sacrifico toda mi energía espiritual, y se la entrego a mi sangre, para que ella se encargue de curar de mis heridas… mientras yo me ocupo de acabar con mi oponente con lo que mejor sé usar: mis manos y mis piernas. Cuando libero mi zanpakutoh, no puedo utilizar ni el más bajo de los hechizos de kidoh, pero a cambio de eso… ni tu espada, ni la de _nadie_ puede hacerme daño.

Ger se agachó un poco, y se acercó más a Ben, que lo miraba con un solo ojo, mientras el otro estaba cerrado y bañado en sangre.

- Liberar mi zanpakutoh me produce demasiado dolor -dijo el Shinigami-. No sólo físico, sino interno… Me recuerda quién soy…. _Lo que soy_. Sin embargo, no dudaré en hacerlo si se trata de proteger… a las personas que amo.

Al oír esas palabras, Yui sintió que su piel se erizaba, y una mezcla de emociones recorrió su cuerpo. Ger, por su parte, sujetó la espada de Ben, tomándola por la hoja. De su mano, esta vez, no salió nada de sangre.

- Espero que tú también me hayas escuchado… –exclamó Ger, y arrancó violentamente la espada del brazo de Ben, para luego arrojarla con fuerza hacia un objetivo que estaba a lo lejos.

La espada se clavó brutalmente contra el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que gran parte de la corteza se viniera abajo. Antes de que los pedazos cayeran al suelo, la figura que acababa de evadir el ataque aterrizó con tranquilidad en el piso, quedando a la misma altura que el Shinigami, quien le había dado la espalda a Ben.

- … ¡Haruka Hitori! –concluyó Ger, mientras la capucha de su enemigo terminaba de caer hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza del hombre a merced de la lluvia.

Aún encontrándose a una considerable distancia, Yui pudo notar que el rostro de su hermano seguía siendo igual de gélido que la última vez que lo había visto, diez años atrás. Sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, eran profundamente negros, pero estaban tan llenos de desprecio y superioridad que costaba mantenerle la mirada. Su cabello también era oscuro como el suyo, pero completamente lacio, y peinado hacia atrás, llegándole por debajo de los hombros, y con un pequeño mechón cayendo sobre su cara. Aunque tenían expresiones completamente distintas, Yui no pudo evitar volver a pensar que los rasgos de su cara eran muy similares a los de Ger, a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo con él.

Haruka dio algunos pasos en dirección al Shinigami, que lo esperaba con los puños cerrados, y sin dejar de mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos anaranjados.

- Así que ninguna espada puede hacerte daño… –dijo Haruka, deteniéndose, y metiendo su mano derecha por una abertura en su traje-. Bueno, veamos si esa ley también se aplica a la mía.

Ger comenzó a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Una sensación que hacía tiempo que no lo invadía volvió a apoderarse de él, al tiempo que observaba cómo Haruka sacaba, muy lentamente, una katana con el mango y la guarda negros, pero con algunos motivos rojos.

La zanpakutoh de Haruka.

Como si un puñal acabara de atravesar su corazón, Ger se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que comenzaba a gemir en señal de dolor. Haruka, por su parte, detuvo el desenvaine de su espada, quedando sólo la mitad de esta fuera de su funda. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para que el sólo hecho de sacar su katana a la luz arremetiera contra la estabilidad del Shinigami.

- ¡GER!

Yui observó cómo su amigo comenzaba a escupir sangre, sin dejar de apretarse el pecho con las manos. La joven no entendía qué estaba sucediendo: sin lugar a dudas, la energía espiritual de su hermano era impresionante, pero en ese momento no estaba ejerciendo ningún tipo de presión, ni con su propia energía, ni con su zanpakutoh. ¿Por qué, entonces, ese desenvaine incompleto estaba teniendo ese efecto abrumador sobre Ger?

- Lo imaginaba –comentó Haruka, manteniendo su zanpakutoh desenvainada sólo hasta la mitad-. Tus habilidades aparentan mucho, pero en realidad no son más que basura.

A lo largo del pecho de Ger, una gran herida apareció como por arte de magia, e inmediatamente después, la zanpakutoh del Shinigami salió de su cuerpo, cayendo en el pasto, ensangrentada. Durante este breve proceso, Ger gritó desaforadamente, padeciendo el enorme sufrimiento provocado por Haruka. Su cabello dejó de tener ese tono rojizo que parecía caracterizarlo por momentos, y sus ojos dejaron de resplandecer, para volver a ser de color marrón. El Shinigami cayó de cara al piso, mojando su rostro con la mezcla de sangre, agua y barro en la que estaba sumergido.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?! –gritó Yui, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a correr en dirección a Ger, en vano: en cuestión de segundos, un rayo negro, generado por un movimiento de una mano de Haruka, atravesó el hombro izquierdo de la joven, haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Yui…! –susurró Ger, que no dejaba de escupir sangre y de sostenerse la herida en el pecho con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba su zanpakutoh por el mango.

Bastó una pequeña patada de Haruka para que la katana terminara un par de metros lejos del Shinigami, quedando a centímetros de Ben, quien contemplaba la escena intentando resistir sus propias heridas.

- Pensar que por un momento creí que me dejarías conforme –dijo Haruka, heladamente, mientras terminaba de volver a envainar su espada-. Diez años intentando volverte más fuerte, y ni siquiera puedes tener el control de tu propia zanpakutoh. Me pregunto si valió la pena poner tanto esfuerzo…

- ¿De qué… hablas? –preguntó Ger, levantando su cabeza, mientras tosía.

- ¿De qué hablo? Vamos, Ger… ¿De verdad creías que te dejaríamos ir así como así?

Ger se apoyó sobre sus brazos, intentando ponerse de pie.

- No sé… de qué estás—

- Rebelarte contra nosotros por proteger a Yui fue algo estúpido –lo interrumpió Haruka-. Noble, quizás, pero estúpido. Una traición de esa magnitud es considerada imperdonable… Casi tanto como el crimen que ella cometió.

Yui cerró los ojos intentando cerrarle la puerta a los recuerdos, mientras se sostenía la herida en el hombro, que estaba siendo lavada por la lluvia.

- Para cualquier Hitori –continuó Haruka-, tu actitud hubiera significado la pena de muerte. Pero, afortunadamente para ti, el que tú mueras… no es algo que yo esté dispuesto a permitir tan fácilmente.

- Por… Por qué… -susurró Ger, frunciendo las cejas, mientras se alejaba algunos pasos de Haruka, aún manteniéndose en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo que _por qué_?. ¿Has olvidado lo que eres?. ¿Realmente piensas que yo estaría dispuesto a resignar tu sangre tan fácilmente?

A medida que empezaba a comprender qué es lo que Haruka quería decirle, el rostro de Ger comenzó a pasar de la incertidumbre al horror.

- Mi _evolución_…-exclamó el Shinigami, luego de algunos segundos, provocando un nuevo gesto de incomprensión en Yui, que intentaba entender de qué estaban hablando.

- Si te dejé irte con ella hace diez años –prosiguió Haruka-, fue porque necesitaba que siguieras con vida. Y viviendo bajo la amenaza de que pudiéramos encontrarlos y matarlos, sí o sí harías lo imposible para volverte más fuerte. De esa forma, la _evolución_ no se detendría.

- … ¿_Evolución_?... –susurró Yui, sosteniéndose con firmeza la herida en su hombro.

- Todas las muertes que han ocurrido en Hokutan… –dijo Ger, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse-. Todas las señales que dejaste… Mi enfrentamiento con Ben… Nada de esto se trata de asesinarnos, ni a Yui ni a mí… ¡Querías ver qué tan fuerte me había vuelto en estos diez años!. ¡Querías evaluarme!

- Hasta que por fin entendiste –respondió Haruka, con una mirada de desprecio-. Es una lástima que tu progreso haya sido tan bajo. En un primer momento, tu liberación me pareció fascinante… Pero ni siquiera pudiste resistirte a una mirada de _ella_.

Al decir esto, Ger vio cómo Haruka palpaba con su mano derecha a la zanpakutoh que llevaba envainada bajo su traje. Luego, el hermano de Yui le dio la espalda al Shinigami, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, que acababa de levantarse.

- Me pregunto si hay algo que pueda… _acelerar_ tu progreso –dijo Haruka, caminando directamente hacia Yui, que se apretaba el hombro herido.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Ger, levantándose, pero algo volvió a detenerlo: una herida en su espalda, provocada por una espada.

El Shinigami volvió a caer al suelo, mientras Ben, también muy herido, sostenía firmemente a _Tenmei no Chishio_ en sus manos.

- Infeliz… -dijo el líder de las Sombras, mientras Ger intentaba volver a ponerse de pie-. Quién te has… creído que eres…

- ¡Ben! –exclamó Haruka, dándose vuelta, notablemente molesto. Su súbdito, no obstante, no le prestó atención.

- Como si fuera… a dejar… que me humillaras así…

Ben alzó la zanpakutoh de Ger, y se dispuso a volver a cortarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un delgado rayo de kidoh lo había atravesado por el pecho, haciéndolo soltar la katana.

Segundos después, Ben se vino abajo, perdiendo por completo la conciencia, mientras una figura emergía por entre los árboles. Era un hombre empapado por la lluvia, y también manchado con sangre, cómo si hubiera recibido varias heridas. Por su rostro caía un hilo de sangre.

- Se acabó, Haruka –se hizo oír Kasumi, aproximándose.

- ¡Kasumi-san…! –dijo Ger, desde el suelo.

Haruka le dio la espalda por completo a Yui, y quedó mirándose cara a cara con el maestro de Ger.

- ¿Pensaste que acabarías conmigo tan fácilmente? –preguntó Kasumi, limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

- Mi único interés era mantenerte alejado lo suficiente como para que no interfirieras –contestó Haruka, gélidamente-. Jamás se me ocurriría quitarle la vida a la persona que puede hacer más fuerte a Ger. Por ese capricho mío, no tengo intención de matarte, hermano mayor.

- Qué conveniente para mí… -comentó Kasumi-. Entonces… ¿terminamos con esto?

Kasumi se ubicó delante del herido Ger y del inconsciente Ben, colocándose en guardia. Haruka, sin embargo, sólo respondió con una arrogante sonrisa, para luego desplazarse a la cima de la elevación del terreno desde donde había observado la totalidad de la pelea de su súbdito y del Shinigami.

- Como dije, no tengo intención de matarte –afirmó Haruka, mientras volvía a ocultar su cabeza bajo su capucha.

Yui se acercó a Ger, y pudo notar que, a un metro de distancia, Ben intentaba mover los dedos de sus manos.

- Todavía está a tiempo de salvarse –le dijo Kasumi a su hermano menor, señalando al líder de las Sombras, que yacía gravemente herido cerca de Ger.

- No me interesa un imbécil que no es capaz de obedecer una orden –contestó Haruka, dándole la espalda a todos-. Por mí, que se desangre y se muera.

Ger emitió algunos gemidos de dolor, mientras Yui trataba de limpiarle las heridas.

- Todavía te quedan tres años para llegar al límite de tu _evolución_ –dijo Haruka, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Ger y a los demás-. Cuando ese día llegue, volveremos a encontrarnos. En ese momento, deberás elegir entre aceptar sernos útil, o resistirte y enfrentarte a nosotros. Sea lo que sea lo que elijas, el camino es el mismo: debes hacerte más fuerte. En cuanto al final, también será el mismo…

Haruka volteó su cabeza, mirando a Ger por encima de su hombro.

- … _tu muerte_.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Haruka desapareció con un paso de shunpo que pasó desapercibido para los ojos de todos. Al dejar de sentir su energía espiritual, Ger sintió que lentamente perdía la conciencia, y su mente se hundió en el sueño, mientras seguía escuchando el ruido de la lluvia, que se hacía cada vez más lejano.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Juntos**_

* * *


	9. 08 Juntos

Lo primero que Ger sintió al abrir los ojos fue una necesidad incontenible de saber cómo estaban sus amigos. Sus recuerdos todavía estaban algo borrosos, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido, y que Yui, Kasumi, Kuniko y Gaijin estaban en peligro. Sin ponerse a pensar en qué día era o en dónde se encontraba, se levantó inmediatamente, pero una fuerte puntada en su abdomen lo obligó a detenerse. Se llevó la mano al estómago y al pecho, que parecían estar retorciéndose, y pudo comprobar que gran parte de su torso, que estaba al desnudo, se encontraba vendado para contener sus heridas.

* * *

**08  
_Juntos _**

* * *

Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Kasumi, recostado en su propia cama. Durante los dos años que había vivido con Yui y con él, Ger había entrado pocas veces a su recamara, pero aún así pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente de que el lugar seguía viéndose exactamente igual, con ese gran escritorio de madera con muchísimos escritos, y la inmensa biblioteca repleta de libros de todo tipo, además de varias mesas con artefactos extraños que sólo él hubiera sabido usar; todo alrededor de la inmensa cama. Para alguien que no conociera a Kasumi, podría parecer la habitación de un hombre bastante desorganizado, pero no era así: simplemente le gustaba tener todo a su alcance y en un mismo lugar, pues se trataba de esas personas que cuando están por dormir y tienen ideas brillantes necesitan levantarse y ponerse a trabajar. 

Ger se reincorporó lentamente, mientras sentía cómo sus heridas vendadas seguían ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación, y luego de atravesar algunas enredaderas que salían de la parte superior de la cueva, llegó al recinto principal de la guarida. Ni bien entró se detuvo, horrorizado por lo que estaba contemplando: la sala principal del refugio de Kasumi estaba casi completamente destruida, con las mesas y los sillones hechos pedazos, las armas de su maestro esparcidas por entre los escombros, y manchas oscuras en las paredes, como si hubieran ocurrido fuertes explosiones en ese sitio. Definitivamente había ocurrido una gran batalla en ese lugar, y gracias a los restos de energía espiritual que todavía rondaban en el aire, Ger supo al instante que se había tratado de un enfrentamiento entre Kasumi y Haruka.

Al encontrarse con semejante panorama, el temor que el Shinigami tenía por el bienestar de sus amigos se incrementó, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio a Yui acostada en el que parecía ser el único sillón "sobreviviente", ubicado al otro extremo de lo que quedaba de la sala. Ger intentó acercarse a ella, pero terminó tropezándose con algunos de los escombros, haciendo bastante ruido.

- No deberías haberte levantado, Ger-kun –sonó la voz de Kasumi, que apareció por detrás de Ger, con una jarra.

- ¡Kasumi-san! –exclamó Ger, mientras se levantaba.

- Iba a llevarte un poco de te –dijo su maestro, mientras levantaba con su pierna derecha algunas telas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo, y que ocultaban una gran cantidad de tazas de madera que habían quedado tiradas entre las ruinas.

Mientras Kasumi limpiaba las tazas, llenas de polvo, para luego poder servir la infusión, Ger continuó acercándose a Yui, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar tan caótico.

- ¿Se encuentra… bien? –le preguntó Ger a su maestro, sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga.

- Está bien, sólo recibió una herida en el hombro –respondió Kasumi, mientras le acercaba al Shinigami una taza de te-. Yo también salí bastante airoso, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de este lugar… Como verás, a Haruka siguen gustándole las Artes Destructivas.

Luego de beber un sorbo de te, Ger se arrodilló lentamente junto al sillón en el que Yui descansaba, y volvió a sentir varios puntazos en su cuerpo.

- Haruka… -dijo, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, completamente vendado-. Pensé que todo lo que había sucedido era para hacernos pagar nuestra traición, a Yui y a mí… Pero no pensé que se trataría de mi sangre…

- Bueno, eso explica por qué las Sombras te buscaban –comentó Kasumi, luego de beber un poco de te, mientras se acercaba a su alumno-. Evidentemente, lo que Yui hizo le importa poco y nada a mi hermano… Aunque no debería sorprenderme; él nunca fue como el resto de los Hitori.

- Pero si mi sangre es tan importante para él… ¿por qué me dejó ir hace diez años?. ¿Por qué no me retuvo?

- Bueno, él lo dijo claramente: para él eres imprescindible, pero los otros Hitori jamás hubieran permitido que te quedaras con ellos, no luego de defender a Yui. Tú sabes… de _quiénes_ estamos hablando.

Los ojos de Ger dejaron de focalizarse en Yui, y el Shinigami miró hacia un costado, mientras las imágenes de esas personas volvían a su cabeza.

- La realidad –prosiguió Kasumi- es que, desde que llegaste aquí, tus habilidades crecieron muchísimo más de lo que podrían haber crecido si te hubieses quedado con Haruka. Mi hermano es consciente de eso, y también fue claro al respecto: cuando nos enfrentamos en este lugar, no tuvo intención de matarme, porque _necesita_ que yo te ayude a hacerte más fuerte.

- Más fuerte… -susurró Ger, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la dormida Yui.

- Y hay otra cosa en la que Haruka tiene razón –dijo Kasumi, que volvió a beber un sorbo de te, antes de continuar hablando-. Hagas lo que hagas, dentro de tres años, él volverá por ti, y si no le sirves, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte… te matará. Y si intentas oponer resistencia y enfrentarte a él, si no incrementas tu poder, también morirás. En consecuencia…

- Eso no sucederá –lo interrumpió Ger, girando su cabeza hacia él-. Me volveré más fuerte, de eso no tengas dudas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kasumi. En esos momentos, unos suaves gemidos provenientes de la boca de Yui llamaron la atención de los dos hombres.

-_ Los patos… ¡¡LOS PATOS!!_ –exclamó Yui, levantándose bruscamente, para toparse inmediatamente con el rostro de su amigo, que la contemplaba conteniendo la risa-. … ¡Ger!. ¡Estás bien!

La joven abrazó al Shinigami con mucha fuerza, apretándole las heridas y haciéndolo quejarse un poco. Kasumi sonrió, mientras bebía un nuevo sorbo de te, para luego intervenir en el reencuentro.

- Bueno, bueno, Yui, mejor vamos soltando si no quieres asfixia--

El mayor de los Hitori dejó caer la taza de madera, volcando lo que quedaba de infusión en el suelo, y volteó bruscamente en dirección a la entrada del refugio. Ger y Yui se separaron, y también miraron hacia la base de la escalera que provenía desde el exterior. Los tres pudieron sentirlo claramente: alguien se estaba acercando. Pero lo más inquietante de todo, era que se notaba claramente que, fuera quien fuera, tenía una energía espiritual considerable y estaba preparado para atacar.

Kasumi comenzó a reunir _kidoh_ en su mano derecha, mientras daba algunos pasos hacia la escalera, y al acercarse, susurró en voz baja:

- _Arte defensiva…_

- Espera, Kasumi-san –lo interrumpió Ger, sujetándolo del brazo, y haciendo que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

El Shinigami se levantó y pasó por al lado de su maestro, caminando tranquilamente hacia la escalera, con una sonrisa.

- ¡No se preocupe!. ¡Puede pasar tranquilamente, Subcapitán Killua!

La energía inquieta que los tres estaban sintiendo se desvaneció de golpe, y a los pocos segundos, un Shinigami con el grisáceo cabello despeinado y una marca roja pintada su rostro ingresó al refugio. En su brazo derecho portaba el emblema de la División 6.

- Vaya… -exclamó el Subcapitán-. Por un momento pensé que las cosas se pondrían feas. Esa energía de recién no era cosa de niños.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas –dijo Kasumi, acercándose-. Como podrá ver, tuvimos algunos… _incidentes_ aquí, y pensé que podría tratarse de algún invitado no deseado.

Ger se encargó de presentar a Killua y a Kasumi, omitiendo intencionalmente el apellido del segundo, ya que "Hitori" no era una palabra con buena fama en la Sociedad de las Almas. Inmediatamente después, el Shinigami le preguntó a su superior por la salud de Gaijin.

- Afortunadamente, se encuentra fuera de peligro –respondió Killua-. La herida que recibió fue seria, pero Kuniko pudo llevarlo a tiempo a la División 4. Eso sí, pasará bastante tiempo hasta que pueda volver a estar de servicio. Pero gracias a ellos pudimos venir a buscarte.

- ¿"Pudimos"? –preguntó Ger, algo confundido.

- Kaede y Ryoka han venido conmigo, pero se quedaron ocupándose de las víctimas del incendio –contestó el Subcapitán-. Por suerte, la lluvia de anoche apagó la mayor parte del fuego. No tardamos mucho más en encontrar lo que supongo que habrá sido la arena de tu combate… O _sus_ combates –añadió, observando las heridas de Yui y Kasumi.

Con esas palabras, algo pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Ger, que volteó directamente hacia Kasumi.

- ¡Ben! –exclamó-. ¡¿Qué sucedió con él?!

- No pude hacer nada… -contestó Kasumi, mientras levantaba la taza de te del suelo y procedía a volver a llenarla-. Yo también estaba herido, y si quería sacarte con vida de ahí, a ti y a Yui, tenía que dejarlo atrás. Una vez que llegamos aquí, estuve bastante tiempo curando tus heridas… así que no hay forma de que haya podido sobrevivir. Supongo que su cuerpo seguirá allí. ¿No es así? –preguntó, mirando al Subcapitán, que permaneció algunos segundos observándolo a los ojos, confundido.

- No se de quién hablan, pero no encontramos a nadie –contestó Killua-. Sólo había rastros de sangre, algunos pedazos de ropa rota, y una katana… pero ningún cuerpo.

Ger y Kasumi se miraron uno al otro, sin comprender. Las heridas de Ben eran tan profundas como las de Ger, sino más aún, y era muy improbable que pudiera haber sobrevivido, pero aún más imposible era que pudiera irse de ese lugar. Además, Haruka había dejado en claro que no le interesaba salvar la vida de su súbdito.

- _Ella_ debe haber venido por él –dijo Yui, desde el sillón, haciendo que su hermano mayor y su amigo voltearan para verla.

La joven tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, como si un recuerdo extremadamente doloroso hubiera tomado control de su mente. Ger y Kasumi comprendieron al instante de quién estaba hablando, y supieron que tenía razón: aunque Haruka decidiera dejar atrás a Ben, cuando _ella_ se enterara, inmediatamente iría a buscarlo, aunque sólo fuera para recuperar su cadáver.

- Esto… No nos presentaron ¿verdad? –preguntó Killua, sonriéndole a Yui y rompiendo con el clima melancólico.

* * *

Todavía faltaba para que el sol se ocultara detrás del horizonte, pero los montes de Hokutan ya estaban bañados en el característico tono anaranjado del atardecer. Yui salió del refugio y caminó lentamente por los alrededores, mojando sus pies descalzos con el pasto, todavía húmedo por la lluvia, que se había prolongado hasta hacía algunas horas. Pocos segundos después de que saliera de la cueva, Ger apareció siguiéndola, portando su zanpakutoh, y vestido nuevamente con su uniforme de Shinigami, bastante rasgado y manchado por la sangre del combate. 

- Supongo que tenías razón –dijo el Shinigami, haciendo que Yui se diera vuelta-. Parece que no era necesario que tratara de protegerte… A quien debería proteger es a mí mismo.

Yui sonrió levemente, girando la cabeza hacia la luz del sol.

- Lo siento… -continuó el Shinigami-. Lamento haberte hecho sentir una inútil. Fuiste muy valiente, y yo no pude hacer nada…

- Eso ya no importa –lo interrumpió la joven, acercándose a él-. Anoche entendí por qué te preocupaba tanto protegerme. Cuando te ví tan herido… el no poder ayudarte me hizo sentir mucha impotencia. Puedo entenderlo, Ger… Puedo entender lo que se siente querer proteger a alguien, aún a costa de tu propia vida.

Yui tomó las manos del Shinigami, apretándolas con fuerza. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Vas a tener que perdonarme -continuó ella-, pero ya no pienso hacerte caso. No tengo ni la menor intención de volver a presenciar lo que presencié anoche. La próxima vez que alguien te haga lo que Haruka te hizo… yo seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo.

La cara de Ger se iluminó con una sonrisa, y apretó con fuerza las manos de Yui.

- Entonces, lo haremos juntos –dijo el Shinigami-. Veremos quién tiene que proteger a quién.

- ¡Que no te quepan dudas, debilucho! –exclamó Yui, empujando a su amigo con fuerza, entre risas.

Segundos después, Killua y Kasumi salieron de la cueva, y se acercaron a la joven y al Shinigami.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos –le dijo el Subcapitán a Ger-. Kaede y Ryoka estarán buscándome.

Ger se acercó a Kasumi y le dio la mano en señal de despedida, no sin antes agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. Cuando terminó, volvió a acercarse a Yui.

- Nos vemos pronto –le dijo, sonriendo, y partió junto a Killua, dándole la espalda a su amiga y a su maestro, que vieron como los dos Shinigamis desaparecían entre los árboles.

* * *

La noche terminó de caer en el Seireitei, y las enfermeras de la División 4 comenzaron a cerrar las cortinas en las habitaciones de los heridos. Uno de ellos, un joven de cabello castaño enrulado, se quejaba de la sopa que su amiga, con el pelo largo, lacio y azul, trataba de obligarlo a tomar. 

- ¡Dije que no quiero!. ¡Prefiero comerme mis propias tripas antes que seguir bebiendo esa _cosa_!. ¡Que sea la comida de Koe-chan, o nada!

- ¡Gaijin, por el amor de todos los Dioses!. ¡¿Cuántos cientos de años se supone que tienes?!

Mientras Kuniko seguía intentando que su amigo tomara el caldo, un Shinigami ingresó lentamente a la habitación, asomándose con algo de vergüenza.

- Gaijin-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡GEEEEEEER! –gritó Gaijin, levantándose de golpe de la cama y haciendo que Kuniko se volcara toda la sopa encima accidentalmente.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado caótico, y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que Gaijin estuviera nuevamente en cama, con sus heridas vendadas de nuevo, y hasta que a Kuniko se le hubiera pasado la furia. Una vez que las cosas se tranquilizaron, Ger decidió sincerarse con su amigo.

- Lo siento, Gaijin-kun… Si no hubiera sido por mí, si no te hubiera pedido que protegieras a Yui…

- Ya, Ger –lo cortó Gaijin, tapándole la boca con una suave palmada-. Si no te hubiera prometido nada, hubiera terminado igual así. Ya me conoces, soy un cabeza-dura. No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas.

- Pero…

- ¡Que ya fue suficiente, hombre!. ¿Verdad, Kuni-chan?

A pesar de que Gaijin se dirigió a ella con una enorme sonrisa, la Shinigami permaneció sin responderle, apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, y con cara de pocos amigos.

- He sido muy injusto… -dijo Ger, llamando la atención de ambos-. Debería haber confiado más en ustedes. Si no hubiera tratado de cargar con todo…

- Oye, Ger-kun –dijo Kuniko, acercándose-, no te preocupes más. Ya oíste a este energúmeno; las cosas no fueron culpa tuya--

- No me refiero solamente a las heridas de Gaijin-kun –la interrumpió Ger, con la mirada perdida en el suelo-. Me refiero… a todo. Hay cosas mías… cosas sobre mi pasado… que nunca me atreví a contarle a nadie. Y ustedes merecían… no, ustedes _merecen_ saberlas.

Tanto Kuniko como Gaijin fruncieron las cejas, observando a su amigo, que comenzaba a apretar con fuerza sus puños. Luego de algunos momentos, Ger levantó la cabeza, y los miró a los dos, lleno de decisión.

- Ustedes merecen saber _quién soy_ en realidad.

* * *

Las enormes puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par, y los pasos de Haruka fueron resonando a medida que se acercaba al centro de la habitación. Por debajo de sus pies, el suelo, completamente transparente, dejaba ver un cielo estrellado, dando la sensación de que se encontraba en un edificio a miles y miles de metros de altura. 

Haruka se detuvo, e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y uno de sus brazos, dirigiéndose al hombre que lo observaba a algunos metros, sentado en un trono.

- He vuelto.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Proyecto**_

* * *


	10. 09 Proyecto

Los pastizales del campo de entrenamiento de la División 6 se vieron sacudidos con fuerza por la potente energía que descendía desde el cielo. Uno tras otro, los rayos de _kidoh_ que se precipitaban hacia el suelo como el más violento de los granizos fueron creando agujeros en la tierra, que se estaba salpicando de rojo.

- No pienso reducir la potencia de los ataques, así que será mejor que hagas algo con respecto a _eso_ –dijo Kasumi, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a los charcos de sangre que comenzaban a inundar el piso.

Tras decir esas palabras, y luego de beber un sorbo de té de la taza de madera que sostenía con su mano izquierda, levantó su brazo derecho y, con un ademán, hizo que los rayos que caían del cielo se incrementaran.

En el epicentro de los ataques, un ensangrentado Ger era atravesado una y otra vez por las delgadas lanzas de energía espiritual, mientras sus ojos amarillentos y su cabello con tonos colorados parecían arder. El Shinigami, que estaba siendo constantemente perforado a lo largo y a lo ancho de su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza sus puños, y logró hacer que la sangre que estaba desparramada por el suelo regresara a su cuerpo, cerrando algunas de sus heridas, mientras otras nuevas seguían abriéndose por los incesantes impactos de _kidoh_.

- Así está mejor –comentó Kasumi, y volvió a beber otro sorbo de té, sin dejar de mover su mano derecha en dirección hacia el cielo.

* * *

**09  
_Proyecto_**

* * *

- Vamos, no es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho –comentó un Shinigami de cabello castaño, lacio y largo. 

- Es sólo que no creo que al Capitán le agrade la idea… -respondió una joven rubia, con el pelo ondulado y por los hombros- Si vuelve a darse cuenta de que--

- ¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto las reglas, Koe? –la interrumpió el muchacho, tomándola por la cintura.

- ¡Kae, basta! –dijo ella, intentando contener una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar que el Shinigami la apurara y la hiciera caminar más rápido.

A algunos metros de distancia, en el extremo del tercer pasillo oeste de la División 6, Ger se asomó con cuidado por detrás de una columna para comprobar que sus dos compañeros estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos.

- Creo que ya podemos pasar… -susurró Ger.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos! –exclamó Kasumi, y empujó a su alumno hacia el pasillo, alarmándolo. Bastante desesperado por su imprudencia, Ger lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo apuró a levantar una baldosa movible del suelo, abriendo una de las entradas a los túneles subterráneos del Seireitei.

Pocos segundos después, los dos se encontraban en las cloacas, sumergidos en la oscuridad y ocultos de la superficie.

- ¡Kasumi-san!. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?!. ¡Podrían haberte visto!

- Tranquilízate un poco, Ger-kun –respondió relajadamente Kasumi, acomodándose la bolsa que llevaba atada a sus hombros-. Esos dos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarnos atención.

- ¡De cualquier manera, eres imprudente!. ¡¿Y si alguien más aparecía?!. ¡¿Y si descubrían que tú estabas--

-_ Rastreo del águila _–contestó simplemente Kasumi, haciendo que la expresión en el rostro de Ger cambiara, y que dejara de preguntarle cosas.

El Shinigami lo recordaba perfectamente: el _Rastreo del águila_ era una técnica desarrollada por los Hitori, que consistía en manipular con el oído los espiritrones en el aire en un rango determinado, proporcional a la cantidad de energía espiritual de quien los controlara. Básicamente, con esta habilidad se podían detectar las voces y los movimientos de las personas dentro de ese rango, algo ideal para desplazarse cómodamente en terreno enemigo. Cuando Ger vivía con los Hitori, había visto a un par de sus superiores empleando esta técnica, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que Kasumi también pudiera hacerlo, aunque era algo lógico, siendo su maestro uno de los miembros más poderosos del clan.

Luego de caminar algunos metros por las cloacas, Kasumi extendió su mano derecha hacia una de las sucias paredes, y apoyó sus dedos sobre los ladrillos. Segundos después, su mano comenzó a atravesar lentamente el muro, como si el mismo fuera transparente. Entonces, el maestro de Ger cerró su puño con fuerza, y con un violento movimiento hacia abajo, hizo una apertura en el medio de la pared, como si estuviera creando un portal hacia otra dimensión.

- Es la última vez que usaré esta puerta –comentó Kasumi, terminando de hacer ese rasguido dimensional-; si la utilizo muchas veces, podría perder el control de los espiritrones, y alguien podría percibirla. Para la próxima vez tendremos que crear un portal nuevo.

La apertura que Kasumi acababa de hacer era la misma que había estado utilizando durante los últimos meses para ingresar al Seireitei. Si bien el mismo estaba protegido por un enorme muro espiritual que lo cubría en todos sus ángulos, los Hitori podían manipular los caminos entre las dimensiones, y esa habilidad les permitía entrar y salir por puertas que los Shinigami no podían controlar.

- Por cierto, Ger… -dijo Kasumi, dándole la espalda a la apertura dimensional- ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a…?

El Shinigami bajó la mirada, frunciendo las cejas en señal de dolor.

- Mi Capitán… -contestó, luego de algunos segundos-. Mi Capitán está haciendo todo lo posible para que pueda hablar con él. Pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada más. Cuando terminen de hacer… _lo que sea_ que estuvieron haciendo con él todo este tiempo… seguramente lo condenarán a muerte.

- Ya veo… -Kasumi dio algunos pasos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-. Ya han pasado más de dos años y medio, y lo han mantenido con vida todo este tiempo… Seguramente la gente de la División 12 quedó fascinada con este "especímen", pero es verdad, es improbable que vayan a mantenerlo con vida por mucho más tiempo. Eso sí… es una suerte que no sepan que _tú_ eres igual a _él_.

- Lo sé… -respondió Ger, cerrando sus puños-. Tan sólo me gustaría… poder hacer algo por él…

Kasumi colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ger, en señal de apoyo. Tras esto, le dio la espalda, y atravesó la puerta dimensional, que se cerró instantes después, dejando al Shinigami solo, en medio del túnel subterráneo.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la División 6, muchas imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas por la mente de Ger, como venía sucediendo cada vez que terminaba un día de entrenamiento con Kasumi. Durante los dos años y nueve meses que habían pasado desde el incidente en Hokutan, su maestro había entrado repetitivas veces de manera oculta al Seireitei para ayudar al Shinigami a mejorar sus habilidades, sabiendo que llegaría el día en que tuviera que enfrentarse a los Hitori. 

La pregunta que Ger se hacía era si realmente su poder había crecido lo suficiente. Al liberar su zanpakutoh, podía sentir que su sangre corría por sus venas de una manera distinta a como lo hacía antes, pero había muchas cosas que todavía no podía controlar, y eso lo aterraba. La incertidumbre que le provocaban sus propias habilidades lo hacía dudar en su camino, y sabía que ese miedo podría terminar siendo su propio verdugo…

Sólo hizo falta un piedrazo en la nuca para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

- En otro planeta, como siempre –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Luego de llevarse la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, Ger se volteó para ver cómo un Shinigami vestido con un largo haori de color blanco se aproximaba a él. Su cabello era oscuro, corto y despeinado, y además iba mordiendo una pequeña rama con la boca. Al acercarse, levantó su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

- ¡Capitán Yuber! –exclamó Ger, algo sorprendido- ¿De dónde… saliste?

- Nunca subestimes las habilidades de tus superiores –fanfarroneó el Shinigami, mientras le pasaba por al lado-. No podía perderme la oportunidad de hacerte bajar de las nubes.

- Siempre tan oportuno… -respondió Ger, con una mueca, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado. Los dos continuaron su marcha en dirección al cuartel de la División.

- Vas a tener que decirle a tu maestro que tenga más cuidado –comentó Yuber, sin dejar de mascar la rama, y llevándose las manos a la parte trasera del cuello-. Si sigue usando esa…. _lo que sea_ que utiliza para entrar y salir de aquí, alguien lo notará.

- Sí, es verdad… -contestó el Shinigami, bajando la mirada-. Lo siento.

- No lo sientas; si estoy haciendo la vista gorda es porque me lo pediste, y porque hasta ahora han sido cautelosos –respondió el Capitán-. Sabes que si algún día alguien descubre que has estado trayendo a un Hitori a escondidas al Seireitei, no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

- Lo sé –respondió Ger, luego de algunos segundos.

Cuando Ger se había unido a la División 6, Yuber, que por ese entonces era Subcapitán, había sido la primera persona con quien había tenido una relación cercana. Eventualmente, terminó contándole toda la historia de su pasado, su relación con la familia Hitori, y las peculiaridades de su zanpakutoh y de su sangre. Así, Yuber se había convertido en la única persona en conocer los secretos de Ger, al menos hasta que sucedió el incidente de Hokutan, tras el cual el Shinigami se animó a abrirse también con Kuniko y con Gaijin.

Esa confianza que Ger tenía en Yuber era la que lo había motivado a pedirle que le permitiera utilizar el Campo de Entrenamiento de la División para mejorar sus habilidades, con la particular característica de que permitiera que su maestro, Kasumi Hitori, pudiera ayudarle. Acceder a que al Seireitei ingresara clandestinamente un miembro de uno de los clanes más perseguidos por las 13 Divisiones de Protección a lo largo de la historia de la Sociedad de las Almas era, indudablemente, un gravísimo delito, pero Ger prometió que lo manejarían de manera que nunca nadie se enterara. Más allá de todo, el hecho de que Yuber le diera el visto bueno a ese pedido –aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo- daba cuenta de la amistad entre ambos.

- Por cierto, Capitán… -comenzó a decir Ger, pero no tuvo que terminar la oración: ni bien había empezado a hablar, Yuber ya había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos un papel enrollado y atado con una cinta que contenía el emblema de la División 6.

- Aquí lo tienes –dijo Yuber, mientras le extendía el documento a su subordinado, que parecía asombrado-. Me costó bastante conseguirlo, pero aquí está.

- … ¡Gracias!. ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Ger, emocionado, mientras desenrollaba el papel: efectivamente, ese documento le otorgaba el permiso que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

- Eso sí, Ger… -dijo Yuber, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, dándole la espalda al Shinigami-. Si fuera tú, me daría prisa. No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo ejecuten.

* * *

- Tiene que haber un error. 

- Es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero aquí están las firmas...

- ¡Es que no tiene sentido!

- ¿Por qué firmarían esta autorización?

- ¡Exacto!. ¿No se suponía que era un caso restringido?

- ¡Hasta no hablar con el Capitán, no pienso abrir la puerta!

- ¡Opino lo mismo!

Los cinco Shinigamis debatían acaloradamente, superponiéndose uno al otro al hablar. La discusión había llamado la atención del resto de los trabajadores de la Sala Principal del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo de la División 12, haciéndolos desviar su atención de los computadores para concentrarse en sus superiores, que cada vez elevaban más la voz, reunidos en ronda y mirando un documento.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?! -la gruesa voz resonó en la inmensa habitación, sobresaltando a los cinco Shinigamis e interrumpiendo su conversación-. ¡¿No puedo dejarlos a cargo de este lugar por quince minutos?!

- ¡K-Kurotsume-senpai! –exclamó una Shinigami pelirroja, contemplando al hombre que acababa de ingresar.

Kurotsume, uno de los Supervisores Generales del Instituto de I D de la División 12, era un hombre alto y robusto, con el cabello oscuro y repleto de canas, tapado por unos anteojos que llevaba en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su rostro era muy amargado, intensificado por unas cejas pobladas y una mirada antipática. Sobre el traje estándar de Shinigami llevaba un haori blanco similar al de los Capitanes, pero mucho más holgado, similar a un uniforme de laboratorio.

- ¿Qué demonios están discutiendo? –preguntó, arrebatándole a uno de los Shinigamis el papel que sostenía en sus manos, y bajándose las gafas a la altura de los ojos para poder leerlo-._ Bajo la orden del Comandante General… un permiso para… con la autorización de…_ Esto es… ¡¿quién trajo esto?!

- Y-Yo…

Los Shinigamis que hasta hacía segundos habían estado discutiendo, giraron sus cabezas en una misma dirección, acción que también fue imitada por todos los demás trabajadores de esa habitación. En el epicentro de las miradas se erguía Ger, con los brazos detrás de su espalda, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

- Ya veo… -comentó Kurotsume, echándole un vistazo al Shinigami, y volviendo a mirar el documento-. Muy bien, en ese caso no hay nada que hacer. Que pase.

- ¡P-pero, Kurotsume-senpai! –protestó la Shinigami pelirroja-. ¡Esta persona quiere ver al--

- ¡Creo que aprendí a leer hace muchísimo tiempo, Lilah! –gritó Kurotsume, impidiendo que su subordinada completara su oración-. ¡Este papel tiene la firma de cinco capitanes, incluyendo al de nuestra División!. ¡Así que, claramente, no hay nada que protestar!... ¡Conduzcan a este tipo a la celda del _Proyecto_!

Luego de algunos instantes, Lilah, la Shinigami colorada, le hizo una seña a Ger, indicándole que lo acompañara por una puerta. Detrás de ellos fueron otros dos Oficiales, mientras el resto regresaba a sus puestos de trabajo.

- ¡¡Y ustedes, será mejor que sigan con lo suyo!! –exclamó Kurotsume, haciendo que los Shinigamis sentados en los computadores volvieran a concentrarse en sus monitores.

Ger volteó un momento para ver cómo una puerta corrediza se cerraba a sus espaldas, y luego siguió caminando por un oscuro pasillo iluminado por luces azules, siguiendo a Lilah.

- Sería recomendable que no estuvieras mucho tiempo adentro –dijo la Shinigami, deteniéndose delante de una enorme puerta-. No ha visto a más personas que a nosotros en los últimos treinta y tres meses, así que podría reaccionar violentamente.

Ger se ubicó delante del umbral, y esperó a que Lilah terminara de insertar una llave rectangular en un orificio ubicado en la pared. Momentos después, una luz blanca se encendió en el medio de la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, permitiéndole la entrada al Shinigami. Después de tragar un poco de saliva, Ger ingreso a la habitación, mientras el resto de los Shinigamis lo contemplaban. Cuando el joven terminó de ingresar, Lilah hizo girar la llave, cerrando la puerta.

Las luces de la celda se encendieron lentamente, iluminando poco a poco el oscuro recinto. Se trataba de un cuarto angosto, pero bastante largo, contando sólo con una cama, una pequeña mesa y algunos dispositivos en los rincones.

A medida que la habitación se iba iluminando, Ger pudo observar, en el extremo opuesto, a un hombre vestido sólo con una hakama blanca, y con el torso desnudo, revelando muchas cicatrices en su espalda. Su cabeza estaba completamente rapada, y al girar reveló una larga marca a lo largo de la mitad izquierda de su rostro. La mirada del hombre se fue llenando de hostilidad al comprobar quién era su visitante.

- Por Dios… Ben… –susurró Ger, horrorizado.

* * *

En las profundidades subterráneas del Seireitei, las aguas de las cloacas comenzaron a agitarse, como si el viento hubiera empezado a correr por los túneles. 

En el centro de la pared sobre la cual Kasumi había abierto su portal horas atrás, comenzó a dibujarse una delgada línea, a partir de la cual comenzaron a extenderse ramificaciones que se dispersaron por el muro.

De pronto, esa línea se dividió en dos, abriendo un ancho agujero en el medio del aire, y permitiendo que dos manos cubiertas por guantes negros salieran del medio de la nada.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Cicatrices y lágrimas **_

* * *


	11. 10 Cicatrices y lágrimas

Mientras el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte, la Academia de Shinigamis del Seireitei empezaba a bañarse en tonos anaranjados, anunciando que la jornada de entrenamiento del día estaba concluyendo. Al comprobar esto, la profesora de _Combate con Armas II_ hizo un fuerte ruido con las palmas de sus manos, indicando el final de la clase, y se dirigió hacia su asistente, una joven Académica de nivel avanzado, que estaba asistiendo a uno de los alumnos, corrigiéndole la postura en una técnica con el shinai.

- Se me parte la cabeza; encárgate¿sí? –le dijo a su ayudante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

- No se preocupe –respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, y mientras la profesora procedía a retirarse, se ocupó de dar instrucciones a los alumnos para que la ayudaran a guardar las armas que habían utilizado.

Distrayéndose constantemente por las típicas charlas de fin de clase, los Académicos siguieron las órdenes de su superior, que les indicaba, por grupo, a dónde llevar las armas.

- ¡Chicos, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes estaremos en las duchas! –gritó la joven, incentivando a los alumnos a dejar de hablar y a apurarse con la limpieza de la sala de entrenamiento.

De pronto, una fuerte puntada hizo que la mujer se llevara las manos al pecho, apretándose la piel con fuerza. Lentamente, fue subiendo sus manos hacia el cuello, intentando liberarse de esas manos imaginarias que parecían estar tratando de ahorcarla. En cuestión de segundos, la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Senpai!. ¡Senpai!. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!. ¡SENPAI!

Las voces de sus alumnos no parecían llegar a sus oídos. Dentro de su cabeza, sólo había una persona aturdiéndola, retumbando desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, hasta llegar al presente. Esa sensación no era parte de su imaginación; podía sentirla claramente, como no lo hacía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Ella estaba ahí.

* * *

**10**  
_**Cicatrices y lágrimas **_

* * *

Con movimientos lentos, Ben terminó de darse vuelta, dejando que las luces que provenían del techo bañaran su rostro, revelando así una expresión de rencor mezclado con agotamiento. Su cabello había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando una cabeza rapada. La mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba atravesada por una delgada cicatriz, producto de la pelea en Hokutan, dos años y medio atrás. Su pecho y sus brazos también estaban cubiertos por varias heridas, y si bien algunas eran, evidentemente, producto de diversas batallas, había otras que no parecían haber sido inflingidas con armas de combate, y que daban la impresión de ser recientes. 

- ¿Qué… te hicieron? –preguntó Ger, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Desaparece –respondió su antiguo compañero, escuetamente y sin rodeos.

- Pero, por qué… Por qué te tienen así…

- ¿Qué, no lo sabes? Si tú eres de la misma calaña. Si tú vives en el mismo nido de ratas. Si tú--

- ¡Ben, me enteré de que estabas aquí hace muy poco tiempo!. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría tratado de ayudar--

- ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! –exclamó el prisionero, moviéndose hacia delante y tirando violentamente al suelo la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a él- ¡No me interesa que vengas a fingir que te preocupo!. ¡No necesito tu compasión, ni la de nadie!

Las palabras de Ben resonaron fuertemente en la celda, haciendo que Ger apretara los puños de sus manos. Por momentos, al Shinigami le parecía que el hombre en frente suyo cambiaba la furiosa expresión para dejar paso a una mirada triste, acaso conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

- Pensé… -dijo Ger, luego de algunos segundos, en voz baja, y sin mirarlo a los ojos- Pensé que los Hitori habrían vuelto por ti ese día. Me dijeron que no encontraron tu cuerpo, y entonces supuse…

- Supusiste mal –lo interrumpió Ben-. Te mintieron, o le mintieron al imbécil que te dijo eso. Como se nota que, aunque seas un Shinigami, no entiendes nada de ellos. No les importa nada, más que ellos mismos. No les interesa lo que pueda pasarle a los demás, mientras les sirvan como ratas de laboratorio. Así son; así han sido siempre.

- Pero… ¿Por qué tenerte encerrado durante tanto tiempo?. ¿Por qué ocultarte?... Ben, te tuvieron prisionero en secreto durante dos años y medio, y nunca me habría enterado si no hubiese sido por mi Capitán… ¿Por qué han--

De pronto, las palabras de Kasumi resonaron en la mente de Ger. _"Es una suerte que no sepan que tú eres igual a él"_. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran evidencia de que la gente de la División 12 había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Ben. Ellos sabían lo que era, y por eso estaban experimentando con él, para descubrir cómo había llegado a "ese estado".

- Ya te he dicho; eres tú el que supuestamente los conoce, así que deberías ser tú el que me lo dijera –contestó Ben, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

El antiguo líder de las Sombras caminó lentamente hacia la cama ubicada al costado, y se sentó en ella, reposando su espalda contra la pared.

- De cualquier modo –continuó-, el que tú no supieras que estaba vivo explica que no hayan venido por mí. Pero aunque me hayan dado por muerto, en algún momento se enterarán de que estoy con vida… Y cuando sepan que he permanecido leal a ellos todo este tiempo, estarán muy contentos.

Al escuchar a Ben, la imagen de Haruka dándole la espalda bajo la lluvia en Hokutan apareció ante los ojos de Ger. Sus palabras habían sido claras: _"No me interesa un imbécil que no es capaz de obedecer una orden. Por mí, que se desangre y se muera"_. Cuando su superior había dicho eso, Ben se encontraba inconsciente, por lo cual tenía sentido que pensara que los Hitori lo hubieran dado por muerto. Sin embargo, aunque no fuera así, Haruka no hubiera movido ni un dedo por salvarlo, y de eso Ger estaba seguro.

- Ben… -susurró Ger, mirando hacia un costado-. Ellos no… no vendrán por ti.

La mirada de Ben recuperó la hostilidad que, segundos atrás, parecía haberse apaciguado.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Vamos, Ben! –dijo el Shinigami, volviendo a mirarlo- ¡Por más que quieras creer lo contrario… a los Hitori tampoco les importa nada más que ellos!. ¡Ni tú ni yo les importamos como personas!

- ¡No me pongas al mismo nivel que el tuyo! –gritó Ben, levantándose de golpe- ¡No eres más que un traidor!. ¡Yo jamás hubiera mordido sus manos como tú lo hiciste!... ¡Para ellos… yo soy uno más!. ¡Ellos valoran mi lealtad!. ¡Pero ese es un concepto que tu cerebro nunca podrá entender!

Ger se quedó mirando a su ex compañero con una mirada angustiada: le parecía percibir que el prisionero hacía un gran esfuerzo por creer sus propias palabras, cuando en realidad tenía miedo de que lo que estaba exclamando no fuera cierto. Era evidente que haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado había traumado a Ben, al punto que, para sobrevivir, no podía hacer más que mentirse a sí mismo. En ese momento, se veía tan desesperado por convencerse de que lo que decía era real, que parecía estar por perder la cordura.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE MIRARME ASÍ! –bramó, haciendo retumbar la habitación con su voz, y abalanzándose sobre Ger con sus brazos extendidos, decidido a ahorcarlo… sólo para terminar recibiendo en el medio del pecho el impacto de un grueso rayo blanco de kidoh, proveniente de un dispositivo ubicado en uno de los rincones de la pared.

Ger se sobresaltó al ver cómo Ben rebotaba contra el suelo, llevándose las manos al corazón, y gimiendo de dolor. Segundos después, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de par en par, y Lilah, la Shinigami colorada, dio un paso dentro de la habitación, escoltada por dos compañeros.

- Ya fue suficiente, vamos –le dijo a Ger, que no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima a Ben.

- ¡Eres un traidor…! –siguió diciendo el cautivo, con sus manos en el pecho, y sin poder levantarse del suelo, bañado en transpiración-. ¡Siempre serás un traidor…!. ¡No conoces la lealtad…!

- Ger-san,_vamos_ –repitió Lilah, tomando al Shinigami de uno de sus brazos, y haciéndolo salir de la habitación, aunque no dejara de mirar a Ben con una expresión llena de dolor.

- ¡SIEMPRE SERÁS UN TRAIDOR!. ¡SIEMPRE! –continuaron resonando los gritos de Ben, mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

Ya de vuelta en el pasillo, Lilah soltó a Ger, que no dejaba de mirar la habitación que acababa de desaparecer de su vista. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¡Ger-san! –exclamó Lilah, al ver cómo el Shinigami comenzaba a correr en dirección a la salida.

Ger atravesó la sala de computadoras donde minutos atrás se había llevado a cabo la discusión de los investigadores de la División 12. Los Shinigamis quitaron su atención de los monitores para ver cómo el joven corría desesperadamente hacia fuera del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo. Una vez afuera, continuó trotando por los pasillos del Seireitei, apresurado por alejarse de aquel lugar, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Detrás de una columna, una figura cubierta por un atavío negro contempló cómo el Shinigami que acababa de pasar fugazmente a su lado se perdía en la distancia.

* * *

Los últimos rastros del atardecer dieron paso a ese breve interludio entre la tarde y la noche en el que el cielo se tiñe de azul oscuro, comenzando a vislumbrarse las estrellas. Ni una sola nube se veía encima del Seireitei cuando Ger se detuvo frente al lago de la División 6, luego de haber corrido sin parar durante un largo rato. Considerablemente agitado, se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el césped e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, frente al agua. 

- ¿Estamos agitados? –preguntó una voz familiar- ¿Estuviste huyendo de alguna manada de niñas?. ¿O el calor veraniego empezó a afectarte?

El irónico tono de Gaijin no bastó para que Ger se levantara, haciendo que al Oficial le llamara la atención la actitud de su amigo.

- Ger… ¿estás bien?

Una vez que Gaijin puso una mano sobre su hombro, Ger se dio vuelta, revelando un rostro bañado en lágrimas, y lleno de tristeza e impotencia. Sorprendido, Gaijin se agachó junto a su compañero, e intentó tranquilizarlo, sin dejar de apretarle firmemente los hombros en señal de amistad.

Luego de algunos minutos, y sin dejar de sollozar, Ger le explicó brevemente a Gaijin de dónde venía y con quién había hablado.

- Deberías haberlo visto, Gaijin-kun… Las cosas que le hicieron… De sólo pensar... ¡De sólo pensar que es lo mismo que podrían hacerme a mí si supieran…!. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo, Gaijin-kun!. ¡No puedo!

- Ger, tienes que calmarte… Estás angustiado por algo a lo que le das demasiada importancia.

- ¡No es así!... ¡Gaijin-kun, por más diferencias que pueda tener con Ben… el no merece que le hayan hecho eso!... Al menos… ¡Al menos, no lo merece más que yo!

Gaijin se quedó en silencio tras escuchar el descargo de su amigo. Trataba de encontrar las palabras para poder consolarlo. Desde que Ger se había sincerado con Kuniko y él aquella noche en el hospital, hacía dos años y medio, la relación entre los tres se había vuelto mucho más transparente: los secretos habían ido desapareciendo, y el pasado del joven Shinigami había dejado de ser un misterio para sus dos compañeros más cercanos. Eso le había permitido a Gaijin comprender un poco más por qué Ger se sentía tan culpable ante ciertas situaciones, como la que estaba llevándose a cabo en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en las cosas malas que mereces? –dijo Gaijin, finalmente- En los últimos años has crecido muchísimo, tanto como Shinigami, como persona. Te convertiste en un Oficial, te ganaste el respeto y el cariño de tus compañeros, aprendiste a confiar en tus amigos… ¡Por Dios, hasta te volviste un referente de la moda en la División!

Esa última frase hizo sonreír un poco a Ger. Desde que había empezado a darle ciertas "libertades" a su forma de vestirse –como utilizar camisetas negras bajo el haori, o perforarse la ceja derecha y el labio inferior izquierdo-, Gaijin se empecinaba en hacerle bromas sobre su apariencia, por lo tanto, era sabido que recurrir a ese tema lograría quitarle al menos una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

- Pero lo más importante es que… -continuó Gaijin-… Ger, lo que hiciste en el pasado, es parte del pasado. Es hora de que dejes de culparte por eso, pero principalmente, que dejes de culparte por los errores de los demás.

- Gaijin-kun… -dijo Ger, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro-… Si hubiera podido abrirle los ojos a Ben… Ayudarlo a entender… Hay tantas cosas que él nunca supo… Y que sigue sin saber… ¿Y de qué sirve decírselas ahora, si en cualquier momento van a acabar con su vida?

Gaijin no respondió a la pregunta de Ger; tan sólo se limitó a volver a apretar con fuerza sus hombros, dándole la seguridad de que no se encontraba solo. Mientras tanto, el azul del cielo se fue volviendo más y más oscuro, asomándose cada vez más luces en la oscuridad.

* * *

Uno tras otro, los monitores del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo se fueron apagando, haciendo que la sala quedara relativamente menos iluminada que antes. La inmensa mayoría de los Shinigamis que trabajaban ahí se habían ido al haber finalizado la jornada, por lo tanto, además de menos luz, había muchísima menos gente. Entre las pocas personas que quedaban, y que estaban reunidas alrededor de la computadora principal, la única que permanecía prendida, se encontraba Lilah, junto a tres compañeros. 

- Los registros en su sangre permanecen iguales –dijo, mientras sus compañeros hacían anotaciones-. No puede ser, ya no quedan variables para desarrollar. Empiezo a creer que no hay rastro posible hacia el núcleo raíz.

- Si lo hay, es indetectable –comentó uno de sus compañeros, ajustándose los anteojos-. Por más vueltas que tratemos de darle al asunto, esta es una ciencia que está muy lejos de lo que alguna vez hemos investigado.

- Tenemos que pedirle al Capitán que solicite una nueva prórroga a la Cámara de los 46 –dijo otro Shinigami.

- No servirá de nada –respondió Lilah, dándole la espalda al computador-. Según lo que Kurotsume-sempai dijo, los 46 dejaron en claro que no habría más prórrogas. Una vez que se cumpla el plazo, el _Proyecto _será ejecutado.

- ¡Pero eso… será en tres días! –exclamó el Shinigami de gafas.

- Ya lo sé –contestó antipáticamente la mujer-. Pero no podemos hacer nada más. Deberíamos dejar de tratar de hallar el núcleo raíz… y concentrarnos en todo lo que pudimos obtener de él. Que no es mucho… pero lo suficiente como para poder crear nuestra propia… "personificación".

La discusión entre los Shinigamis fue interrumpida por lo que parecía ser una ventisca, que se desplazó entre los computadores hasta llegar a ellos. Los cabellos de todos los científicos flamearon al viento durante algunos segundos, como si se encontraran al aire libre, cuando en realidad estaban en un recinto completamente cerrado.

Una vez que el viento cesó, uno de los Shinigamis dio algunos pasos hacia delante, con las cejas fruncidas.

- Pero qué--

Una enorme cantidad de sangre emergiendo de su cuello eliminó la posibilidad de que esa oración pudiera completarse. En cuestión de segundos, el Shinigami había caído al suelo, sin vida. Alarmados, Lilah y sus otros dos compañeros se pusieron en guardia, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ni de dónde había venido ese ataque.

- ¡No se muevan!. ¡Puede venir de cualquier lado! –gritó Lilah, metiendo su mano debajo del haori blanco en busca de su zanpakutoh. Cuando sus dedos envolvieron el mango de la misma, el inconfundible sonido de sangre esparciéndose por el aire la horrorizó, y al girar la cabeza comprobó que sus dos compañeros ya no estaban de pie.

Una silueta negra se movió por entre los monitores, y provocó que Lilah desenvainara rápidamente su espada, considerablemente más corta que las de la mayoría de los Shinigamis.

- ¿Quién eres?. ¡Responde! –dijo Lilah, con la voz algo quebrada, y sosteniendo su zanpakutoh con firmeza en dirección a la figura de negro que acababa de detenerse delante suyo, dándole la espalda.

Sin prestarle ninguna atención, el invasor comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que conducía a las celdas. Las manos de Lilah empezaron a temblar, previendo que, aunque no fuera una experta en combate, no le quedaría más opción que atacar.

- ¡No te muevas! –exclamó la Shinigami, y al ver que la figura la ignoraba, comenzó a desplazarse en dirección al enemigo, decidida a atacar.

De pronto, Lilah se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. La mujer dejó caer su zanpakutoh al suelo, y lentamente se llevó las manos al cuello, aunque sin llegar a tocar su piel. Luego de algunos segundos, un estallido de sangre acompañó la separación de su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, y mientras el cadáver de la Shinigami caía, la puerta del pasillo de las celdas voló en pedazos con una potente explosión de kidoh, haciendo que la alarma del Instituto comenzara a sonar escandalosamente.

Sólo bastó un paso de shunpo para que la persona de negro se ubicara frente a una de las celdas, y luego de un par de segundos, la puerta de la misma también se desintegró, acompañada por una detonación de energía espiritual.

Desde el suelo, Ben se reincorporó violentamente, alertado por la inmensa cantidad de humo que acababa de invadir su celda, producto del estruendo que lo había enviado de lleno al piso. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al contemplar a la figura que se erguía delante suyo, cubierta por una larguísima vestimenta oscura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y con una capucha ocultándole la cabeza, dejando asomar sólo unos largos mechones de cabello lacio y azulado.

De pronto, la persona se desplazó en dirección hacia Ben, y tomándole las dos mejillas con sus manos, le dio un beso en la boca. El joven no dejó de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los de ella, indudablemente impactado por lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando el beso llegó a su final, y los rostros de los dos se separaron, Ben finalmente habló.

- … ¿Sora-sama?

- Vámonos –contestó la mujer, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto casi a la mitad por el cabello azulado que sobresalía debajo de la capucha.

Sora sujetó firmemente a Ben de la mano y lo llevó fuera de la celda con ágiles pasos de shunpo.

- ¡Sabía que vendría por mí…!. ¡Lo sabía…! –dijo un sonriente Ben, tras lo cual sus pies tambalearon, y su mano soltó a la de su salvadora, para luego caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Sora no se sorprendió por lo que acababa de suceder: la vestimenta blanca de Ben era un claro indicio de que el hombre había sido privado de sus poderes espirituales, y al abandonar la celda que lo había contenido todo ese tiempo, el contacto con el reiatsu del ambiente exterior lo había abrumado, haciéndolo perder la conciencia. La mujer colocó los brazos de Ben alrededor de su cuello, y continuó desplazándose en dirección a la salida del Instituto llevando al prisionero a su espalda.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del Instituto, varios Shinigamis la esperaban con sus espadas firmemente alzadas, pero antes de que pudieran atacar, sus cuellos también habían resultado cortados, impidiéndoles actuar para detener a la mujer, que pasó por entre ellos cargando a Ben, y saliendo al Seireitei.

La alarma del Instituto alertó a todos los Shinigamis de la División 12, pero la velocidad de la intrusa era insuperable, incluso llevando a Ben a su espalda, y ninguno llegó a ver hacia donde se dirigía esa misteriosa y peligrosa figura, que con cada paso de shunpo se perdía más en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sora siguió saltando de techo en techo, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba fuera del rango de la División 12. La mujer continuó moviéndose por los tejados, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse bruscamente sobre uno de los edificios.

Una persona acababa de aparecer delante de ella mediante un paso de shunpo de una calidad similar a los suyos, y empleando una técnica muy parecida a las que ella usaba. Pero lo más llamativo era que se trataba de una joven vestida de Shinigami Académica, con un haori blanco y una hakama roja, y portando una katana común y corriente. Su cabello, castaño oscuro y ondulado, se movía al ritmo de la brisa veraniega de la noche.

- Bueno, bueno… -dijo Sora, con una mueca sarcástica, y sin dejar de sostener los brazos de Ben alrededor de su cuello- Miren cuánto ha crecido la niña.

- Hermana… -dijo Yui, dirigiendo la katana en dirección a su oponente.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Cicatrices y lágrimas 2/  
Asesina **_

* * *


	12. 11 Cicatrices y lágrimas 2 Asesina

"_¡Alerta de intrusos!. ¡Alerta de intrusos!. ¡Enemigo no identificado en el sector 16 Sur!. ¡Enemigo no identificado en el sector 16 Sur!. ¡Todo el personal de las Divisiones, ubicarse en sus puestos y prepararse para el combate!. ¡Alerta de intrusos!. ¡Alerta de intrusos!..."_

Ger y Gaijin se incorporaron rápidamente al escuchar el llamado de emergencia, resonando a lo largo y a lo ancho de la División.

- ¿16 Sur?. ¡Eso es cerca de aquí! –exclamó Gaijin, acomodando su zanpakutoh, que colgaba de su cintura-. ¡No puedo sentir ningún reiatsu enemigo!. ¿Tú sientes algo?

Ger no parecía estar prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo. Con el cuerpo tenso y las cejas fruncidas, el joven comenzó a seguir el rastro de una energía que nada tenía que ver con la de los demás Shinigamis. Era un aura oscura, cargada de odio y resentimiento; un aura inconfundible para él. Ese halo de energía se desprendía a una distancia no muy lejana, y lentamente estaba envolviendo a otra persona, también fácilmente reconocible para Ger.

- ¡No puede ser…! –dijo, finalmente, para luego voltear y mirar a Gaijin con una expresión horrorizada-. ¡Yui… va a morir!

Gaijin abrió ampliamente los ojos, impactado por las palabras de Ger, y luego de escuchar el _"¡Vamos!"_ que su amigo enunció, comenzó a seguir sus pasos, desplazándose los dos velozmente en dirección hacia el sur.

* * *

**11**  
_**Cicatrices y lágrimas 2/  
Asesina **_

* * *

A pesar de que estaban empezando a temblar, las manos de Yui no dejaron de sostener firmemente su katana en dirección a Sora, que con movimientos despreocupados estaba bajando al inconsciente Ben de su espalda, recostándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo. La misteriosa mujer, cubierta por el atavío negro característico de los Hitori, reflejaba una expresión relajada en su rostro, sin demostrar ningún tipo de intranquilidad ante el resonante sonido de la alarma de intrusos, y el evidente movimiento de energías espirituales a varios kilómetros a su alrededor, anunciando que más de un Shinigami estaba en camino. 

- ¿No piensas atacar? –preguntó Sora, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se echaba atrás la capucha del traje, revelando un cabello lacio y azulado, con gruesos mechones cubriéndole la mitad derecha de la cara.

Yui permaneció con su espada extendida, manteniéndose a varios metros de distancia de su hermana, sobre el mismo tejado. Cada vez resultaba más evidente que la joven académica se sentía insegura acerca de la situación, pero aún así, luchaba contra sus propios miedos y trataba de mantenerse firme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, luego de tragar un poco de saliva, ignorando por completo la pregunta que su hermana le había realizado segundos atrás, acaso para tratar de imponer su presencia.

- ¿Los años te han vuelto tan estúpida que no eres capaz de sacar conclusiones por ti misma? –fue la respuesta de Sora, que se cruzó de brazos-. ¿A ti qué te parece, infeliz? Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece.

Era evidente que esas palabras hacían referencia a Ben, que yacía recostado sobre el tejado, sin mostrar señal de conciencia alguna.

- No, no me seguirás tomando por idiota –se hizo oír Yui, reafirmando su postura y tratando de demostrar más convicción-. Si realmente les interesara Ben, no lo habrían abandonado durante estos años. Sé que estás aquí por Ger, o por mí.

- ¡Por favor!. ¡¿Ya no te entra nada en la cabeza?!. ¡Creímos que Ben había muerto!

- ¡Mientes!. ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando Haruka lo abandonó!. ¡Yo lo escuché decir que no le interesaba su vida!

- ¡A mí **sí** me interesa! –exclamó Sora, abriendo sus brazos, y adoptando una postura mucho más agresiva que la de antes-. ¡Nunca lo habría traicionado, porque yo no soy así!. ¡Yo valoro a las personas que son capaces de dar sus vidas por mí!. ¡Pero eso es algo que tú no eres capaz de entender¿o sí, _Yui-chan_?!

El tono sarcástico de la intrusa vino acompañando de algunos pasos en dirección a su hermana menor, que nuevamente había empezado a temblar, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

- No… Tus palabras ya no…

- ¿Ya no qué?. ¿Ya no te afectan?. ¿Es que te convertiste en una persona tan repugnante que ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir remordimientos?

Viendo que su hermana se estaba acercando, Yui empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Algo estaba atormentándola por dentro, como si muchas heridas del pasado estuvieran abriéndose en su interior, una tras otra.

- No vales _nada_ como persona –dijo Sora, con un tono lleno de desprecio, mientras Yui dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual-. Al menos deberías tener la dignidad de cargar con las cicatrices que tú misma generaste, en vez de obligar a tus víctimas a llevarlas por ti… asesina.

Con esa frase, Sora se llevo la mano izquierda a la cabeza, y con un fuerte movimiento se echó completamente hacia atrás los gruesos mechones de cabello que le ocultaban la mitad derecha del rostro. A pesar de que estaba tratando de no mirarla, sabiendo lo que encontraría, Yui no pudo evitar levantar los ojos y toparse con la horrible realidad con la que venía teniendo pesadillas desde el día en que huyó del clan Hitori. El encuentro con esa imagen la llevó a soltar su katana y caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras no dejaba de contemplar lo que había delante de ella.

A lo largo de la mitad derecha del rostro de Sora, una innumerable cantidad de cicatrices desfiguraban por completo una buena parte de la cara de la mujer, extendiéndose por la mejilla y alcanzando los extremos derechos de los labios, además de abarcar también parte del cuello. En lugar del ojo derecho, sólo se veía la concavidad, parcialmente cubierta por una enorme marca que descendía desde la zona en la que alguna vez habría una ceja, y que ahora estaba repleta de heridas. El contraste entre la mitad izquierda de la cara, con un profundo y penetrante ojo negro, dos labios carnosos y una piel brillante, y la mitad derecha, absolutamente deformada, generaba la sensación de que había una bella y una bestia conviviendo en un mismo rostro.

Yui no pudo mantener la mirada durante mucho tiempo más, y terminó bajando la cabeza por completo hacia el suelo, mientras derramaba lágrimas incesantemente. Si bien había imaginado que ese momento llegaría algún día, en el fondo de su corazón rogaba que la realidad no fuera tan impactante, pero sus anhelos acababan de romperse en pedazos al encontrarse con el rostro parcialmente desfigurado de su hermana; un rostro que había sido destruido con sus propias manos.

Desde el momento en que los Hitori decidieron condenarla a muerte por sus acciones, los recuerdos de Yui se habían vuelto muy inestables, al punto de que había muchas cosas de su pasado que todavía no podía recordar. Uno de los momentos más cruciales que habían sido víctima de esa amnesia, era el incidente en el cual había atacado ferozmente a Sora, por poco acabando con su vida, y en el cual le había dejado el rostro en ese estado. Yui no podía recordar los motivos que la habían llevado a agredirla de esa manera, pero a lo largo de los años siguientes, casi todas las noches, al dormir, tenía breves destellos en los cuales despedazaba el rostro de su hermana, como si se tratara de la más salvaje de las bestias aniquilando a su presa.

Esa imagen, sumada a la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que la había llevado a actuar así, la venía atormentado sin parar durante los 12 años y medio que habían pasado desde entonces. Su único consuelo era saber que una persona había renunciado a todo por ella, ayudándola a escapar de la muerte a la que su propia familia la había condenado. Sin embargo, nada la podía convencer de que ese castigo era completamente merecido, y de que, al ayudarla a huir, Ger se había condenado a sí mismo en vano, convirtiéndose en un traidor a ciegas. Una traición que, sin dudas, también era culpa de Yui.

- ¡Allí está!.

- ¡Senpai, retrocede!. ¡Los superiores vienen en camino!

- ¡Aléjate de Yui-senpai!

Las jóvenes voces que se hacían cada vez más cercanas hicieron volver a Yui a la realidad, llevándola abrir ampliamente los ojos. Sora, que se ahora se erguía a menos de un metro de distancia de ella, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que, a su espalda, tres Shinigamis académicos se aproximaban con katanas en sus manos, y uno de ellos estaba realizando una invocación para atacar con kidoh.

Como si un mal augurio la hubiera obligado a ponerse de pie, Yui se levantó de forma desesperada, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, y recogiendo su katana se abalanzó hacia Sora, mientras le gritaba a sus alumnos.

- ¡NO SE ACER—!

El hecho de que su hermana ya no se encontrara delante de ella impactó en Yui, que se detuvo durante algunos segundos, algo confundida. Mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, la joven giró lentamente su cabeza en dirección a sus alumnos, que se habían detenido a varios metros de distancia, y que compartían rostros de sorpresa, dolor y confusión.

Casi al unísono, los tres académicos cayeron derramando sangre, mientras diversos miembros de sus cuerpos se separaban de sus cadáveres. Yui no tuvo demasiado tiempo para contemplar la muerte de sus alumnos, porque de pronto debió darse vuelta y tratar de bloquear con su katana el ataque de su hermana, que con un imperceptible paso de shunpo se había desplazado a su espalda.

La espada de Yui se partió en dos con un conciso impacto de la pierna izquierda de Sora, que no demoró mucho más tiempo en asestar una nueva patada, esta vez directamente hacia la cabeza de su hermana menor. Mientras Yui caía de lleno sobre el tejado, a Sora le bastó un movimiento de uno de sus pies para hacer que una parte de la hoja rota de la katana de Yui volara por los aires. Con una de sus manos desnudas, la mujer tomó la hoja directamente por el borde, sin cortarse.

- Las espadas de los académicos son un chiste; serían más peligrosas si fueran de cartón –dijo, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Yui trataba de ponerse de pie, con un llanto incesante provocado por el shock de la situación que acababa de presenciar.

Con la hoja en sus manos, Sora se aproximó lentamente hacia su hermana, mirándola fijamente desde su superioridad con el único ojo que tenía, mientras la mitad derecha de su cara se veía oculta por su cabello azulado.

- Deberías dar gracias de que no vine a matarte, sino a llevarme a Ben –dijo, haciendo dar vueltas la hoja con sus dedos varias veces, mientras el hombre al que hacía alusión seguía tendido a metros de distancia, aún inconsciente-. Pero qué más da; podría llevarme un recuerdo más de este lugar… No sé qué parte de tu cuerpo elegir, así que lo dejaremos al azar. Que sea lo que esta hoja quiera.

Tras decir eso, Sora dejó de hacer girar el filo de la espada, y lo apretó con fuerza con su mano, para luego atacar directamente a Yui. Sin embargo, la hoja no impactó contra la joven académica, sino contra un enorme muro rectangular de energía espiritual que acababa de formarse entre las dos mujeres. La inesperada aparición de ese Bakudoh tomó por sorpresa a Sora, que se desplazó varios metros hacia atrás, deteniéndose justo al lado del desvanecido Ben.

El muro de kidoh se deshizo en pedazos, y con dos veloces movimientos, Ger y Gaijin se ubicaron delante de Yui, que no dejaba de temblar y de llorar en el suelo.

- Ger… Gaijin-san…

- Todo está bien –dijo Ger, girando su cabeza en dirección a su amiga, mientras Gaijin la envolvía con sus brazos, ayudándola a levantarse.

- No pude… No pude protegerlos… -sollozó la chica, mirando los cuerpos de los académicos, desparramados a lo lejos, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaijin.

- Llévala a la División 4, y pide refuerzos médicos –le dijo Ger a su compañero.

- ¿Tú estarás…? –preguntó Gaijin, notablemente preocupado, mientras levantaba a Yui con sus brazos.

- No te preocupes por mí; los demás no tardarán en llegar. Apresúrate –respondió Ger, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Luego de un momento de incertidumbre, Gaijin se alejó con veloces pasos de shunpo, llevándose a Yui con él.

Ger dirigió su mirada hacia Sora, que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, sonriendo. Los dos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos durante algunos segundos, mientras la alarma de intrusos seguía sonando, y las energías de muchos Shinigamis se hacían cada vez más cercanas.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ger desenvainó velozmente su zanpakutoh, tomándola directamente por el filo, y con ella se perforó el pecho, al tiempo que elevaba su energía espiritual.

- _¡Tíñete de rojo, __**Tenmei No Chishio**!_–gritó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su espada se desintegró en una explosión roja de kidoh, convirtiéndose en sangre ardiente que se incorporó a su cuerpo, ingresando por la herida que se había autoinflingido instantes atrás. Al mismo tiempo, su cabello adquirió tonos rojizos, y sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer con un brillo dorado.

Apenas acababa de terminar de liberar su zanpakutoh, Ger se vio obligado a bloquear el ataque de Sora, que se había arrojado sobre él con un inapreciable paso de shunpo.

- ¡Todo un espectáculo! –exclamó Sora, mientras sus piernas rebotaban contra los brazos de Ger-. ¡Esa liberación tomó muchísimo menos tiempo del que Haruka había dicho!

- Hay muchas cosas que Haruka no sabe de mí –respondió Ger, con una fría expresión, y tras decir eso atacó a Sora con una seguidilla de puñetazos y patadas que la mujer esquivó sin demasiados problemas, y sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Pero qué serio!. ¡Esto es muy divertido, niño!. ¡Juegas a ser todo un hombrecito!. ¿Pero sabes qué? -con un decidido movimiento, Sora sujetó firmemente los dos brazos de Ger, deteniéndolo por completo- ¡Yo… YA ESTOY GRANDE PARA JUEGOS!

La cabeza de Sora se movió de manera fugaz, hasta impactar directamente contra la frente de Ger. Inmediatamente después, la mujer soltó al Shinigami, y elevando sus piernas le pateó brutalmente la cabeza con dos impactos consecutivos, dando una vuelta de 360 grados en el aire. Ger tambaleó durante algunos segundos, aturdido por la fuerza de su rival, pero tuvo que volver a concentrarse en el combate, porque Sora estaba atacándolo nuevamente y su velocidad era cada vez mayor.

La mayor de las mujeres Hitori siempre había sido el máximo exponente de la calidad de los miembros de ese clan en el shunpo, siendo la más veloz de la familia, y superando ampliamente a Yui, que ya de por sí era muy habilidosa en esa disciplina. Esa velocidad venía convenientemente acompañada por una considerable fuerza de ataque que convertía a Sora en una experta en el combate mano a mano, y si bien Ger tenía un excelente desempeño en ese área, le estaba costando muchísimo seguirle el ritmo a su oponente, ya que, en lo que a shunpo se refería, se encontraba en una clara desventaja.

Golpe tras golpe, el Shinigami expulsaba cada vez más gotas de sangre, que luego se reincorporaban a su cuerpo, pero esto no impedía que la situación generara un agotamiento físico en él, resultándole muy difícil bloquear los golpes y patadas de su enemiga. Era evidente que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, y que se encontraba en graves apuros.

- ¡Ger, retrocede! –se hizo oír una familiar voz masculina, y casi sin pensarlo, el Shinigami se alejó de Sora, mientras una bruma gris se interponía entre él y su enemiga.

En cuestión de segundos, Ger se había visto envuelto en una humareda que iba dirigida directamente hacia su oponente, al tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga lo protegía de entrar en contacto con el brumal. Ese mismo viento lo empujó lejos de la neblina, permitiéndole contemplar a los dos Shinigamis que estaban manipulando esas fuerzas.

- ¡Kae-kun, Kuni-chan!

No muy lejos, Kaede extendía su zanpakutoh, de la cual se desprendía una gran cantidad de niebla que le envolvía buena parte del brazo derecho. A su lado, Kuniko manipulaba las brisas con su flauta plateada. Los dos Shinigamis se acercaron a Ger, y lo ayudaron a reincorporarse, todavía algo confundido por las circunstancias.

Con un nuevo movimiento de su brazo derecho, Kaede hizo que el vapor grisáceo se disipara, revelando a Sora en el edificio contiguo, nuevamente junto a Ben, que estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia.

- ¿Sora-sama…?. ¿Qué está pasa—

La pregunta de Ben fue interrumpida por una potente descarga de electricidad que impactó contra el tejado, y que Sora apenas pudo esquivar, cargando a Ben nuevamente sobre su espalda. En el extremo opuesto, Killua extendía su propia zanpakutoh, envuelta en rayos eléctricos, al tiempo que los Subcapitanes de las Divisiones 8 y 12, acompañados cada uno por dos Shinigamis, cubrían los dos costados restantes, encerrando a la intrusa en una especie de cuadrado. Cerrando el perímetro, una decena de miembros de la Fuerzas Secretas aparecieron, bloqueándole todas las salidas.

- Sora Hitori, se acabó –exclamó el Subcapitán de la División 6.

- ¡Perra de mierda, suelta a mi Proyecto! –gritó furiosamente Kurotsume, el encargado del Instituto de I D, alzando su espada junto al Subcapitán de la Doceava División.

- Intentes lo que intentes, estás cubierta desde todos los ángulos –enunció Kaede, envolviendo a todos los Shinigamis con la neblina de su zanpakutoh-. Deja a ese hombre en el suelo, y entrégate. Es lo mejor para ti.

Como si no le importara la gravedad de su situación, Sora esbozó una sonrisa que desconcertó a los Shinigamis.

- ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! –soltó Kuniko, levantando su zanpakutoh, preparada para volver a atacar.

Fue con ese movimiento que Ger cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, y del motivo por el cual Sora se sentía tan segura. No se había percatado antes, pero una vez que Kuniko había entrado en acción, resultaba fácil detectar el reiatsu en el viento, debido a que la habilidad de la Shinigami era, justamente, manipular las brisas con las melodías emitidas por su flauta.

Lo que Ger no había notado hasta ese momento, era que Kuniko no era la única persona que estaba manejando al viento en ese lugar.

- No puede ser… -susurró Ger, siguiendo con sus pupilas el movimiento de una energía espiritual que bailaba alrededor de Sora como si se tratara de una corriente de aire.

Definitivamente, Sora no estaba sola, y el reiatsu de su acompañante era inconfundible.

- ¡Sora Hitori, suelta al prisionero y ríndete! –pronunció Naerys, la Subcapitana de la División 8, repitiendo la orden que Kaede había dado segundos atrás, algo que Sora continuó ignorando.

- ¡Esperen…! –dijo Ger, alarmándose al prever lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero ninguno de sus compañeros le prestó atención.

- ¡Captúrenla! –ordenó Killua, e inmediatamente los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales se arrojaron en dirección a la intrusa.

- ¡¡ESPEREN!! –gritó un desesperado Ger, pero fue en vano: casi al instante, los diez Shinigamis enmascarados habían sido cortados, uno por uno, a lo largo de sus pechos, por esa ráfaga que, hasta ese momento, había pasado desapercibida.

Impactados, los Subcapitanes y los Oficiales reafirmaron sus posturas de guardia, mientras los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales caían del edificio, desangrándose, y Sora permanecía en el epicentro de la arena, sonriendo, mientras Ben, todavía en su espalda, observaba la situación, confundido.

- ¡Es imposible!… Ella no pudo—

Las palabras de Killua se vieron interrumpidas por un impacto que apenas pudo desviar, pero que no pudo evitar que le cortara parte del hombro.

- ¡Subcapitán! –exclamó Kuniko, justo antes de recibir un corte similar en su pecho, de una gravedad mucho mayor a la de la herida de Killua. Antes de que Ger pudiera reaccionar, la misma ráfaga que había herido a su amiga había pasado por al lado suyo, y había impactado directamente en el brazo derecho de Kae, atravesando la neblina de su zanpakutoh, y enviando al Shinigami hacia el suelo envuelto en sangre, al igual que a su compañera.

Horrorizado, Ger contempló como los Shinigamis de las Divisiones 8 y 12 recibían cortes similares, también aturdidos por no saber ni quién ni cómo los estaban atacando. Si bien los Subcapitanes tenían reflejos y defensas mayores, y podían desviar o disminuir la intensidad de los ataques, el resto de los Shinigamis recibieron heridas letales, incluyendo a Kurotsume, que fue cortado transversalmente a lo largo de todo el torso.

Sin importar la gravedad de las lesiones, todos los Shinigamis terminaron en el suelo, a excepción de Ger, que permaneció de pie en el tejado, sin poder moverse, y desplazando sus ojos a lo largo y a lo ancho del lugar, observando a todos sus compañeros lastimados. Cuando su mirada volvió al epicentro de la situación, comprobó que ni Sora ni Ben seguían allí, y lo único que había era el resto de lo que parecía haber sido un campo de batalla, con una victoria clara para el enemigo.

Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, la visión de Ger se fue nublando, y lentamente comenzó a perder la noción de en dónde estaba, aunque en sus oídos cada vez retumbaban más fuerte los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros. El único que había salido inmune de la masacre era él. Una vez más, sin heridas, en medio de tanto dolor.

* * *

En uno de los rincones de los túneles subterráneos del Seireitei, Sora se detuvo, sosteniendo firmemente a Ben en su espalda, y con una sonrisa, esperó a que la persona a su lado abriera un rasguido dimensional en el medio de la pared, iluminando el desolado recinto. Inmediatamente después, los tres atravesaron la puerta, que no tardó mucho más en cerrarse, sumergiendo nuevamente a las alcantarillas en oscuridad.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Cicatrices y lágrimas 3/  
Decisión **_

* * *


	13. 12 Cicatrices y lágrimas 3 Decisión

La mirada de Ger permaneció perdida en la distancia durante varios segundos, y no fue hasta que se empezaron a oír las voces del escuadrón de rescate de la División 4 que el Shinigami comenzó a volver en sí. A pocos metros de distancia, Kuniko y Kaede intentaban levantarse del suelo, con enormes heridas atravesándoles el pecho y el brazo derecho, respectivamente. Desesperado al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Ger corrió directamente hacia sus compañeros, pero su camino fue bloqueado por los miembros de la División 4, que lo obligaron a apartarse mientras asistían a los heridos.

Aunque los socorristas intentaban hacerlo volver a la realidad para que dejara de estorbar en el medio, Ger se quedó observando cómo una última brisa se llevaba algunos trozos de ropa de los uniformes de los caídos, al tiempo que la mente del Shinigami trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sora había huido con Ben, pero los heridos y muertos que había dejado no eran producto suyo, sino de alguien más, alguien que la había estado asistiendo a lo largo de su breve invasión al Seireitei. Alguien cuya energía espiritual todavía podía sentirse levemente, mezclada con las últimas ventiscas. Alguien a quien Ger conocía.

* * *

**12**  
_**Cicatrices y lágrimas 3/  
Decisión **_

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta las altas horas de la madrugada, a Yuber le llamó la atención ver tanto movimiento en los pasillos de la Sala de Emergencias de la División 4. Aún así, no se detuvo ni para esquivar a los Shinigamis que se movían a su alrededor, y fueron ellos quienes tuvieron que correrse a los costados para permitir que el imponente Capitán de la Sexta División avanzara a paso firme, sin dejar de mascar su característica ramita. 

- ¡Válganme todos los cielos, ya te dije que estoy bien!. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

- ¡P-Por favor, no sea terco, Subcapitán Killua!

Al escuchar esas voces, Yuber se detuvo en la intersección con otro pasillo, y giró a su derecha para encontrarse con su Segundo en Mando, que discutía acaloradamente con una enfermera. Killua tenía un hombro vendado, y las cintas tenían grandes manchas rojas, haciendo evidente que las heridas eran importantes. Más allá de esto, el Subcapitán parecía encontrarse bastante bien, además de verse notablemente molesto por no poder deshacerse de la Shinigami que quería llevarlo nuevamente a observación.

Gracias a la intervención de Yuber, la enfermera finalmente cedió a dejar de insistir, y dejó a los Shinigamis solos, no sin murmurar algo por lo bajo. Una vez solo con su Subcapitán, Yuber, que ya estaba informado acerca de la batalla que se había librado poco menos de dos horas atrás, le preguntó a Killua por las novedades acerca de los heridos.

- Sin contar a los que murieron en el Instituto de I D, hay 17 bajas –respondió-, de los cuales 10 eran miembros de las Fuerzas Secretas. Todos los que habían sido enviados murieron, sin excepción. Los 7 caídos restantes eran 3 Académicos, y 4 Shinigamis de las Divisiones 8 y 12, incluyendo a Fujio Kurotsume.

- ¡¿El encargado del Departamento de I D?! –preguntó Yuber, sorprendido, y Killua respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza-. ¿Y los nuestros?

- Kaede recibió una herida importante en un brazo, pero estará bien –contestó el Subcapitán, y tras esto hizo una pausa, tomando aire-. Kuniko… Su estado es grave. Pero los especialistas aseguran que tiene muchas chances a favor de recuperarse. En este momento está en observación. Los Subcapitanes están fuera de peligro.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Killua, la espalda de Yuber se iba llenando de nudos, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños de sus dos manos. Al mismo tiempo, y casi sin darse cuenta, mascaba cada vez con más fuerza la ramita en su boca.

- ¿Está confirmado que fue un Hitori? –preguntó, luego de algunos segundos en silencio.

- Sí, Sora Hitori. Es la hermana menor de Haruka, el responsable de los incidentes en Hokutan, dos años y medio atrás. Los Equipos de Kidou están analizando el lugar de la batalla para tratar de averiguar cómo hizo para infiltrarse en el Seireitei. De la misma manera en que entró, presumen que ya ha escapado, llevándose a un prisionero con él.

- Ben –murmuró Yuber, haciendo aún más fuerza con sus dientes, y triturando la ramita.

El Capitán de la Sexta División compartía la mayor parte de su información con Killua, pero entre las pocas cosas que le ocultaba se encontraban los sucesos que tenían que ver con Ger. Tanto los secretos que el Shinigami le había contado acerca de él mismo, como su relación con los Hitori, así como también el hecho de que Ben había sido un prisionero secreto de la División 12 desde los incidentes de Hokutan… todos esos datos eran desconocidos por su Segundo en Mando.

- Tu ramita –comentó Killua, llamando la atención de Yuber-. Tu ramita, te la has tragado.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!. ¡No me he--

La voz de Yuber se silenció abruptamente, y el Capitán se llevó una mano a la garganta. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras sentía los pequeños pedazos de madera descendiendo por el interior de su cuello.

- Lo olvidaba –agregó Killua, mientras Yuber se aclaraba la garganta-, hay otra sobreviviente, que también está en observación, aunque sus heridas son leves. Es una Shinigami Académica que se enfrentó a la intrusa algunos momentos antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Esa chica… la amiga de Ger. Ah, bueno, y Ger también sobrevivió, pero creo que ya estabas enterado de eso--

- ¿Yui?. ¿Yui estuvo ahí? –lo interrumpió Yuber, anonadado.

A Killua le resultó llamativo que su Capitán conociera a la Académica de la que hablaba, e incluso que se sorprendiera tanto por ese dato, pero también desconocía que Yui era la hermana menor de Sora y de Haruka, otro dato que Yuber manejaba en secreto.

- ¿Y Ger? –preguntó el Capitán, finalmente.

- Bueno, ya sabrás que no recibió ninguna herida grave, pero no es nada sorprendente, porque había liberado su zanpakutoh. Pero bueno, en estos momentos… -Killua bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar la forma de decir lo siguiente-. Verás… lo están… _interrogando_.

Yuber notó el cambio en la expresión del rostro de su Subcapitán, y como si ya supiera la respuesta a lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, se acercó lentamente a Killua, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

- ¿_Quién_ lo está interrogando?

* * *

- Empecemos de nuevo –dijo el Oficial de la Novena División, mientras se llevaba una mano a los anteojos. 

Ger cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de agotamiento, apoyando su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la mesa junto a la cual estaba sentado. A su lado, caminando junto a la cama vacía de esa habitación de la Clínica, un Shinigami alto y robusto tomaba notas en un cuaderno, a la vez que se acomodaba las gafas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ninguna relación con Sora Hitori o algún otro miembro de su familia? –preguntó, sin dejar de anotar cosas en el papel.

- No, Headbone-san, no la había visto nunca en mi vida –mintió Ger, ocultando su relación con los Hitori, como venía haciéndolo desde el día de los incidentes en Hokutan con todos los Shinigamis, a excepción de Yuber, Gaijin y Kuniko.

- Bueno, somos muchos los Shinigamis que no hemos visto a un Hitori en nuestras vidas, a pesar de que leímos sobre ellos en los libros de Historia. Aún así, tú te has enfrentado no a uno, sino a _dos_ de ellos, en sólo dos años y medio. Entenderás que es, por lo menos, llamativo.

- Será llamativo o no, pero no tengo ninguna relación con ellos.

Headbone se detuvo, y dejó de escribir en su cuaderno, para luego girar su cabeza hacia Ger, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo no te pregunté si tenías relación con ellos –enunció, convencido de que había encontrado un punto flojo en la coartada de su interrogado.

- ¡Me lo preguntaste hace 10 segundos! –gritó Ger, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Mira Ger, si estás tratando de ponerme a prueba -- ¡Oigan, no pueden entrar aquí!

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto tan bruscamente que Headbone no se había percatado de que la persona que acababa de ingresar era Yuber, acompañado de cerca por Killua.

- … O sí pueden –dijo el Oficial, impactado por la aparición de los Shinigamis.

- ¡Capitán! –exclamó Ger, sorprendido.

- Se acabó el interrogatorio, Headbone –dijo Yuber, seriamente.

- ¡Pero… Capitán Yuber!. ¡Tengo órdenes de mi Capitana de--

- No te preocupes. Dile a Henkara que asumiré la responsabilidad del asunto. Cuando la División 1 ordene indagar a alguno de mis subordinados, con gusto permitiré que lo hagan. Pero este interrogatorio es precipitado e innecesario.

Headbone suspiró en señal de disconformidad, y luego de algunos segundos volteó hacia Ger, que permanecía sentado con los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento –dijo el Oficial-. Creo que eres inocente en todo esto, Ger. Pero…

- Está bien, Headbone-san –respondió Ger, con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que el Shinigami había sido enviado a interrogarlo para aprovechar que los dos habían sido compañeros un buen tiempo en la División 6, antes de que Headbone partiera hacia la 9.

No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía: luego de los incidentes en Hokutan, varias Divisiones habían mostrado interés en lo sucedido, y habían enviado a varios Shinigamis a hacer preguntas a Ger. Todos ellos eran antiguos miembros de la Sexta División, que luego se habían trasladado a otros escuadrones. Con los eventos que acababan de suceder, Ger no podía dejar de pensar que el interés de los Shinigamis iba a crecer exponencialmente, y que ese interrogatorio no sería el último al que debería someterse.

Luego de que Headbone abandonara la habitación, Ger se acercó a su Capitán, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle o siquiera decirle algo, éste espetó unas frías palabras.

- Será mejor que regreses al Cuartel, Ger.

En un principio, Ger se sintió afectado por la seriedad de su superior, pero luego comprendió que poco podrían haber conversado encontrándose Killua y tantos otros Shinigamis alrededor. La situación era grave, y conociendo Yuber los secretos de Ger –incluyendo el hecho de que había autorizado que Kasumi ingresara clandestinamente al Seireitei varias veces- los dos iban a tener que conversar seriamente acerca del tema, y ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

Tras abandonar la habitación, Ger volteó unos momentos para ver cómo su Capitán y su Subcapitán se dirigían al extremo opuesto del pasillo, y se ponían a hablar con algunas enfermeras, probablemente pidiéndoles una actualización acerca del estado de sus heridos. El Shinigami volvió a mirar al frente, y mientras avanzaba por el corredor, pudo notar que varios de los Shinigamis que deambulaban por la clínica –amigos o conocidos de los caídos de las Divisiones 8 y 12, así como también de las Fuerzas Secretas- lo miraban con recelo, seguramente enterados de que él había sido –inexplicablemente- la única persona que había resultado ilesa en los recientes incidentes. Ese dato, teniendo en cuenta la masacre que se había llevado a cabo, era por lo menos sospechoso, y en cierta forma explicaba el énfasis que la División 9 había puesto en interrogarlo, y que probablemente se repetiría con el resto de las Divisiones.

Ger se detuvo para asomarse por la puerta de una de las habitaciones, a través de la cual pudo ver que Kuniko reposaba en una cama, con todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas, y varios artefactos médicos conectados al mismo. A su lado, un preocupado Gaijin acariciaba suavemente una de sus manos, sin dejar de quitarle los llorosos ojos de encima. Ger no se animó a irrumpir en esa escena, y optó por seguir caminando por el pasillo, mientras sentía cómo la culpa iba conquistando cada vez más partes de su ser.

Después de caminar unos pocos metros, Ger entró a otra habitación, en la cual Yui se encontraba durmiendo. La Académica había quedado devastada por el encuentro con su hermana, y había sido llevada por Gaijin a la clínica, donde la habían sedado para que pudiera descansar. A pesar de saber que su amiga se encontraba fuera de peligro, Ger no podía evitar sentirse agobiado al verla en ese estado.

- No te preocupes por ella, es más fuerte de lo que parece –dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

El Shinigami se volteó bruscamente, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Kasumi parado junto a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –exclamó Ger, con un rostro extremadamente serio que sorprendió a su antiguo maestro.

- ¿Tanto te molesta verme? Ni que fuera tu enemigo –respondió Kasumi, tras lo cual Ger permaneció varios segundos en silencio.

Finalmente, el Shinigami se acercó a su maestro, y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

- Todo el Seireitei sabe que la persona que se infiltró fue un Hitori; no me parece prudente que estés aquí –dijo Ger, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Kasumi no dijo nada, y se limitó a caminar alrededor de la cama de Yui. Ger, por su parte, recostó su cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Todo esto es mi culpa –dijo Kasumi, finalmente, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana-. Sora nunca fue buena manipulando las puertas dimensionales, pero supongo que no le habrá costado demasiado utilizar la mía. Sabía que debía dejar de usar esa puerta tantas veces, pero nunca pensé que uno de los Hitori fuera a utilizarla… Fui muy descuidado.

Kasumi extendió una de sus manos, y trató de acariciar la frente de Yui. De pronto, Ger se acercó a la cama y tomó bruscamente el brazo de su maestro, alejándolo de la joven.

- ¡No la toques! –dijo Ger, con un rostro repleto de bronca. Kasumi se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, muy extrañado.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! –preguntó el mayor de los Hitori, notablemente indignado por la actitud de su alumno.

Algunos momentos después, Ger bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, y le dio la espalda a Kasumi.

- Lo siento, Kasumi-san… Todo esto… me tiene muy alterado.

El maestro de Ger puso una mano sobre el hombro de su discípulo, que sólo lo miró a los ojos brevemente, para luego desviar la mirada.

- Entiendo que estés preocupado –dijo Kasumi-, pero las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor. Sabíamos que los Hitori reaparecerían, aunque lo hicieron algunos meses antes de lo que suponíamos. Pero no hay nada que hacer; tarde o temprano regresarán, y entonces--

- No regresarán –lo interrumpió Ger, quitando la mano de Kasumi de su hombro, y caminando hacia una ventana para contemplar el oscuro cielo de la madrugada-. No esperaré a que se cumplan los tres años que había dicho Haruka. Iré por ellos.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –tronó Kasumi, que no pudo ocultar su asombro al escucharlo-. ¡Ger, con tu nivel actual sería un suicidio enfrentarte a--

- ¿Te crees que unos meses harán la diferencia? –respondió Ger, sin dejar terminar de hablar a su maestro-. Kasumi-san, tu entrenamiento me ha ayudado mucho, pero creo que he llegado a mi límite. Necesitaría muchísimo tiempo más para crecer, y es un tiempo que no tengo.

Ger colocó una mano sobre la ventana, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la noche. Haruka había sido claro al decir que volvería por Ger cuando su "evolución" estuviera completa, y eso sería tres años después del enfrentamiento en Hokutan. Desde entonces, habían pasado dos años y medio, pero había un dato que Ger no dejaba de ignorar.

- Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños; sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? –preguntó Ger a Kasumi, que permaneció callado, como si no supiera a lo que se refería su discípulo-. Serán 20 años. 20 años desde el día en que nací… En que fui creado. Ese es el día en que se cumplirá mi "evolución". ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Kasumi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se quitó los anteojos, para luego pasarse los dedos por los ojos. La pregunta de su alumno lo incomodaba; era algo que no podía ocultar.

- Desconozco los detalles de tu "evolución", pero sí… Es muy probable –contestó.

- Entonces no me quedan meses; me queda un mes. Un mes en el cual no haré otra cosa que poner en peligro a mis seres queridos. Tú lo dijiste; Sora nunca pudo manipular las puertas dimensionales, y aún así nos ha demostrado que puede entrar al Seireitei. Si ella pudo hacerlo, Haruka también lo hará. Y dudo mucho que espere hasta el día de mi cumpleaños para venir a buscarme; lo hará antes.

Ger dio un paso hacia su maestro, y su rostro reflejó una enorme decisión, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Esta noche –prosiguió-, muchas personas murieron, y 3 de mis mejores amigos están hospitalizados. No permitiré que esos números se vuelvan a poner en mi contra sólo porque me quedan unos días a salvo. En cualquier momento, Haruka vendrá por mí, y estoy seguro de que se llevará muchas vidas en el camino. Ya ha demostrado que es lo que le gusta hacer. Y no tengo la menor intención de permitírselo. Si puedo enfrentarme a ellos y vencerlos, genial. Sino, me conformaré con no meter a nadie más en el asunto. Pero mañana mismo… No, en cuanto salga de esta clínica… iré a buscar a los Hitori. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Kasumi volvió a colocarse los anteojos.

- Por supuesto que iré –dijo, con una sonrisa-. Te acompañaré en todas tus decisiones.

- Genial –respondió Ger, con una media sonrisa, y luego volteó hacia Yui, al tiempo que continuaba hablando-. Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. Primero, hablaré con Yuber, y le pediré que me invente una coartada; sé que él me ayudará. Luego, iremos hacia Hokutan, y buscaremos tus mejores armas. Después, planearemos--

- Antes de irnos, hay algo que debes saber.

Ger giró la cabeza en dirección a su maestro, intrigado por sus palabras. Kasumi ahora se dirigía hacia la ventana por la cual el Shinigami se había asomado momentos atrás.

- Antes de venir hacia aquí, me dirigí al Instituto de I D, pensando que podría aprovechar el caos de la situación para averiguar qué es lo que la División 12 ha estado haciendo con Ben todo este tiempo. Entré a sus computadores, y descubrí… que todos los archivos habían desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Sora borró la información acerca de Ben?!. ¡¿Pero cómo hizo para acceder a--

- Sora no lo hizo; no pudo tener tiempo para encontrar esa información, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, esos datos están protegidos por muchas barreras. Una de esas barreras debe haberse activado cuando detonó la alarma de intrusos.

Ger parecía estar genuinamente confundido, y no terminaba de comprender del todo lo que su maestro trataba de explicarle.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que, ante una invasión de intrusos, la información de la División 12 se borra automáticamente?

- Claro que no; no serían capaces de sacrificar tantos datos valiosos. Por lo que pude averiguar sobre el sistema de seguridad que usan, cuando la alarma se detona, los computadores envían la totalidad de sus archivos a otra locación más segura, donde permanecen durante un mínimo de tiempo hasta que se normaliza la situación del Instituto.

- ¿Entonces la información acerca de Ben está archivada en otro sitio?

- Evidentemente –respondió Kasumi, enfrentando nuevamente a su discípulo-. Ger, tú sabes la importancia que esos datos tienen. Tú sabes la gravedad que implicaría que los Shinigamis descubrieran lo que es Ben, o peor aún, lo que eres tú… Sabes las consecuencias que podría traer.

Ger giró la cabeza en dirección a Yui, y esperó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

- Lo entiendo –dijo, finalmente, volviendo a mirar a su maestro-. Recuperaremos esa información antes de irnos; lo prometo. Pasarán varios días antes de que el Instituto vuelva a funcionar, así que tenemos que averiguar el lugar de esa "locación secreta".

- Ya lo averigüé –enunció Kasumi, mirando nuevamente a través de la ventana.

- ¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Ger.

Kasumi no respondió, y se limitó a mirar el cielo nocturno. Ger frunció las cejas, sin comprender por qué su maestro no le respondía.

- ¿Kasumi-san?. ¿Dónde están esos archivos?

- En la Cámara de los 46.

Ger sintió que la habitación se venía abajo, como si toneladas y toneladas de presión cayeran sobre sus hombros. Un millón de imágenes se cruzaron por su cabeza, representando lo que significaba tener que entrar a la Cámara de los 46, y luego abandonar el Seireitei. Había muchos actos de traición imperdonables para los Shinigamis, pero invadir el máximo órgano institucional de la Sociedad de las Almas estaba más allá de todo. No sólo era prácticamente imposible para un Shinigami común y corriente como él, sino que además traía la garantía de convertirse en enemigo declarado de los Shinigamis, para siempre.

* * *

Ben cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, que era completamente transparente, y dejaba ver un cielo azulado y estrellado por debajo. El joven estaba notablemente agitado por el viaje, y las cicatrices impregnadas en su cuerpo parecían molestarlo mucho. A su lado, Sora se inclinó levemente, haciendo una reverencia al hombre que reposaba frente a ella, sentado en un gigantesco trono. 

- Hemos vuelto, padre.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello, grisáceo y ondulado, y luego acarició su barba, contemplando a los recién llegados.

- Sabía que volverías pronto, pero no pensé que tanto… Cada vez eres más veloz, Sora.

El rostro izquierdo de la joven Hitori, el único no cubierto por sus cabellos, se sonrojó al escuchar los halagos de su padre, y luego se puso de pie, quedando sólo el joven rescatado de rodillas en el suelo. Kanrei Hitori giró su mirada hacia él, y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ben?

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:  
**Traición **_

* * *


	14. 13 Traición

Ben apoyó con fuerza sus manos en el piso, y su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado que se veía a través de las baldosas transparentes, mientras trataba de respirar con menos dificultad

Ben apoyó con fuerza sus manos en el piso, y su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado que se veía a través de las baldosas transparentes, mientras trataba de respirar con menos dificultad. Luego de algunos momentos, elevó su cabeza en dirección a Kanrei Hitori, que lo observaba desde su trono, con una serena sonrisa. Su cabello, grisáceo y ondulado, lo hacía similar a Kasumi, aunque con una barba mucho más poblada; pero las facciones del rostro eran extremadamente parecidas a las de Haruka, llenas de soberbia. Su cuerpo, si bien era robusto y alargado, reposaba en el enorme sillón, y daba la sensación de que hombre estaba muy agobiado.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas, Ben –dijo Kanrei, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de su evidente cansancio-. Puedo asegurarte que hace muy poco tiempo que nos enteramos de que estabas vivo, y que eras un prisionero de los Shinigamis. De haber sabido que habías sobrevivido a esa batalla hace dos años y medio, nunca te hubiéramos abandonado. Pero entiendo si nos guardas rencor…

- Jamás podría guardarles rencor, Kanrei-sama –dijo Ben, elevando la cabeza hacia su superior, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente-. Siempre tuve fe en ustedes. Sabía que irían por mí. Lo sabía…

Al decir estas palabras, Ben comenzó a sonreír, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por un ataque de tos, que lo llevó a tocarse el abdomen, en señal de dolor. Sora, preocupada, arrodilló una de sus piernas junto a él, y le acarició la espalda desnuda y repleta de cicatrices, intentando aliviar su sufrimiento.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar esas palabras –respondió Kanrei, sonriente-. Sin embargo, imagino que comprenderás cuando te diga que debemos encerrarte.

Tanto Ben como Sora se sorprendieron al oír eso, y lo reflejaron en sus incrédulos rostros. Al mismo tiempo, con un gesto de su mano derecha, Kanrei dio la orden para que cuatro Sombras entraran caminando a paso firme a la enorme y oscura Sala, acompañadas por una figura vestida completamente de negro, y con una elegante capa.

- ¡Pero papá, por qué--

- No quedan otras opciones, Sora –interrumpió Kanrei a su hija-. Ben ha sido un preso de la División 12 durante demasiado tiempo, y no sabemos cuánta información ellos pudieran obtener de él. Debemos interrogarlo y, lamentablemente, analizar su composición molecular para averiguar qué tanto pudieron hacer con él.

- ¡Kanrei-sama, no tiene por qué hacer esto, le juro que jamás lo traicionaría! –exclamó Ben, horrorizado, mientras las Sombras se acercaban.

- Agradezco tus palabras de confianza, Ben, pero no olvides que el que toma las decisiones aquí, soy yo.

Las Sombras sujetaron a Ben por los brazos, y lo obligaron a levantarse, mientras Sora contemplaba la escena, confundida. De pronto, Ben hizo fuerza con sus brazos, y se deshizo de los enmascarados.

- ¡¡Espere un momento!! –gritó Ben, notablemente molesto, pero no pudo continuar: antes de poder seguir hablando, había recibido una potente patada en su rostro, enviándolo directamente al piso.

El golpe había sido atestado por el hombre que acompañaba a las Sombras, vestido con una hakama y un haori negros, revestidos con lo que parecían ser adornos en forma de armadura, los mismos uniéndose en el extremo superior de la capa, también negra, que envolvía los hombros, los brazos y la espalda.

- ¡Haru-nii! –protestó Sora, dirigiéndole una mirada resentida a su hermano.

- No vuelvas a levantarle la voz a mi padre –sentenció Haruka, observando a Ben con el mayor aire de superioridad, mientras su subordinado se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo transparente.

Luego de unos tensos segundos de silencio, las Sombras volvieron a sujetar a Ben de los brazos, obligándolo a volver a ponerse de pie. Esta vez, el joven no opuso resistencia, y dejó que los guerreros lo escoltaran hacia la salida de la Sala, acompañados por Sora, que volvió a dirigirle una mirada de enojo a su hermano antes de partir.

- Ocúpate de todo lo demás… Puedes hacerlo ¿verdad, Haruka? –preguntó Kanrei, mientras se reacomodaba en su trono, claramente fatigado.

Haruka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras observaba con aire de desprecio cómo Sora, Ben y las Sombras terminaban de abandonar la Sala, cuyas puertas se cerraron de par en par.

- Sólo un poco más de tiempo… -murmuró el joven, mientras su padre terminaba de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido en su sillón.

* * *

**13  
**_**Traición**_

* * *

Los rayos del amanecer comenzaron a bañar lentamente los acantilados de Fukaiyurasu, un conjunto de enormes rocas situados dentro del campo de entrenamiento de la División 6. Allí, un enfurecido Ger, con su cabello ardiendo en rojo y sus ojos resplandeciendo con un potente brillo dorado, descargaba toda su energía contra las gigantescas piedras, golpeándolas a puño desnudo. En el proceso, el lugar se salpicaba de sangre, pero esta regresaba inmediatamente al interior de Ger, a través de sus propias heridas, al tiempo que los pedruscos se iban desintegrando con cada ataque.

Un último golpe, dado nada menos que con su propia cabeza, acabó de destruir la enorme piedra a la que Ger había estado agrediendo. Segundos después, una buena cantidad de sangre, que acababa de desparramarse por el rostro del Shinigami, volvió a entrar a su cuerpo, mientras éste apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

* * *

_- Bien, veamos –comenzó a hablar Kasumi, iluminando el lugar con varias velas que encendió con algunos destellos de kidoh._

_Ger se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo del pasillo, sintiendo como el agua del canal pasaba a su lado. Se encontraba en un recinto abandonado de las alcantarillas del Seireitei, el cual Kasumi había estado utilizado como refugio durante los últimos 5 días, es decir, desde que el incidente con Sora se había llevado a cabo. Según el mayor de los Hitori, los trágicos eventos habían sido, en gran parte, responsabilidad suya, por haber sido tan descuidado de permitir que Sora usara la puerta dimensional que él había creado para entrar y salir del Seireitei. Debido a eso, había optado por permanecer dentro del Seireitei hasta que llegara el momento de irse definitivamente con su alumno. Un momento que se acercaba cada vez más._

_Luego de iluminar las cloacas, Kasumi concentró parte de la luz en el mapa que estaba desplegado en el suelo, delante de Ger. El mismo contenía información detallada acerca de los pasillos de un área del Seireitei y, en el epicentro, datos incompletos acerca de un imponente edificio._

_- Esto es todo lo que pude conseguir acerca del interior de la Cámara de los 46 –procedió a explicar-, al menos todo lo que podría haber conseguido por mi propia cuenta. Conozco algunas personas que podrían haberme dado más datos, pero no creo que volver a utilizar esas puertas dimensionales sea una buena idea._

_- Está bien, lo que tengas servirá –respondió Ger, seriamente, sin quitarle los ojos al mapa-. ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_Kasumi se acomodó los anteojos, y continuó caminando lentamente alrededor de Ger y del mapa._

_- La Cámara de los 46 está protegida por muchísimas barreras dimensionales. Demasiadas, diría yo. Tan importante es esa protección que, más allá de las reglas y las normas, es 'físicamente' imposible acceder a ese lugar si no se es un Shinigami. Es decir que por más que yo pueda abrir una puerta dimensional al interior del edificio, mi cuerpo sencillamente no resistiría la presión espiritual al entrar._

_- Pero… tú eres un Shinigami –planteó Ger, algo extrañado._

_- Error. Yo tengo 'poderes de Shinigami'. Al igual que mis hermanos. Pero por más que tengamos las mismas habilidades, y por más que estén mucho más desarrolladas que las de muchos otros Shinigamis, el núcleo de su poder no se origina del mismo lugar que el de los Shinigamis del Seireitei. Es falso… como una copia. Una de muy buena calidad, pero copia al fin. Y esas paredes tienen tanta carga de energía espiritual, que un cuerpo que no tuviera al menos algo de esa energía en común… se desintegraría._

_- ¿Y entonces cómo puedes hacer para abrir una puerta para entrar? –preguntó Ger, frunciendo las cejas en señal de confusión._

_- Está claro –contestó Kasumi-. Los Hitori manipulamos las dimensiones, es una habilidad innata para nuestro clan; está en nuestra sangre. Podemos manipular incluso las dimensiones dentro del Seireitei. Eso incluye el exterior de la Cámara de los 46. El edificio está protegido por dentro, pero no por fuera. Puedo abrir tranquilamente todas las puertas que quiera hacia adentro. Lo que no podría controlar jamás, es lo que sucede en su interior. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_

_Ger inhaló un poco de aire, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el mapa. Luego de algunos segundos, expulsó sus nervios con un fuerte suspiro._

_- Significa que no podrás sacarme de ahí –respondió Ger-. Una vez que recupere lo que voy a buscar… Deberé salir por mi propia cuenta._

_Kasumi permaneció en silencio varios segundos, observando cómo su alumno iba perdiendo todas las esperanzas al sumergirse cada vez más y más en la realidad que estaba por enfrentar en esta misión. Poder entrar a la Cámara de los 46 sin ser notado era algo a favor; sin embargo, el hecho de tener que escapar de la Cámara de los 46 por sí solo significaba que, muy probablemente, la traición de Ger sería descubierta, y esto parecía estar pesando cada vez más en los hombros del Shinigami._

_- Bueno… ¿qué sigue? –dijo Ger, de pronto, girando la cabeza en dirección a Kasumi, con renovada decisión._

* * *

- Gaijin, ya te dije cincuenta veces que esto no es necesario.

- No me importa lo que Kuni-chan diga; mis oídos son de acero. No escuchan las quejas de chicas heridas y traumatizadas.

- ¿_Traumatizada_?. ¿Esta es tu forma de cuidarme? ¡Y ya te dije que puedo caminar sola!

Sin escuchar las protestas de Kuniko, que intentaba sacar su brazo de alrededor de sus hombros, Gaijin continuó caminando por el pasillo de habitaciones de la División 6, llevando a su amiga herida junto a él. Luego de cinco días internada en el hospital, la Shinigami acababa de ser dada de alta por la División 4, y aunque su estado era favorable, todavía estaba considerablemente herida a lo largo del pecho y el abdomen. Como la habitación de Kuniko se encontraba en el piso superior de la residencia de la División 6, Gaijin había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que la joven pudiera trasladarse con su compañera de cuarto a su cuarto, ubicado en la planta baja. Asimismo, él se mudaría temporalmente a la habitación de su amiga, hasta que ella estuviera recuperada y pudieran volver a intercambiar alcobas. De esta forma, evitaría tener que subir y bajar las escaleras de la residencia de forma innecesaria. Este era sólo uno de los cuidados exagerados –al menos para los ojos de Kuniko- que Gaijin había estado teniendo con la Shinigami desde los violentes incidentes que la habían dejado tan lastimada.

- Kuni-chan será una buena niña y descansará –dijo Gaijin, con un tono de voz burlón, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación con la pierna-. Dejará todo en manos de Gaijin-kun y se portará bien hasta estar recuperada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar así? ¡Me da escalofríos! –exclamó Kuniko, todavía con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Gaijin, mientras los dos ingresaban al cuarto.

Los dos Shinigamis se detuvieron, algo sorprendidos, al encontrar a alguien sentado en la cama de Gaijin.

- … ¿Ger?. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gaijin, intrigado.

- Lo siento, Gaijin-kun; Meikram-kun me dijo que podía esperarte aquí, y me hizo pasar- se explicó Ger, refiriéndose al compañero de cuarto de Gaijin.

- Ya veo –contestó el Shinigami, con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Kuniko a acercarse a su cama-. Ayúdame a recostar a la enfermita.

- ¡No me digas enfermita, y puedo recostarme sola! –protestó la joven, soltándose por fin de su amigo, y dirigiéndose a la cama.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! –gritó Ger, y detuvo a Kuniko momentos antes de que se recostara-. La… La zanpakutoh.

Ni Gaijin ni Kuniko había notado que la zanpakutoh de Gaijin estaba apoyada sobre el acolchado de la cama, fuera de su vaina. Ger quitó la espada del camino para que Kuniko pudiera acostarse, y se la entregó a su dueño.

- Qué extraño, nunca la dejo ahí… -murmuró Gaijin, al recibirla en sus manos, e inmediatamente después procedió a envainarla y guardarla en su armario.

Mientras Kuniko terminaba de ponerse cómoda en la cama de Gaijin, Gaijin se dispuso a terminar de ordenar sus cosas, para poder llevarlas a la habitación de su amiga, concretando el intercambio temporal de cuartos. Ger, por su parte, se sentó en la cama de Meikram, ubicada al lado de la de Gaijin.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Kuni-chan? –preguntó el Shinigami.

- Pues, la verdad, no me duele tanto. La mayor parte del tiempo. O bueno, a veces. Casi… No, no me duele. O eso intento.

- Esa es mi chica, siempre tan convincente –comentó Gaijin, irónicamente, con su cabeza sumergida en el armario.

- Sabes, Kuni-chan... –comenzó a decir Ger.

- Ger, si me llegas a pedir perdón, o a decir que te sientes responsable, o lo que sea, juro que te quebraré el cuello –sentenció Kuniko. Ger no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

- No iba a decir eso –contestó el Shinigami, haciendo que su amiga le devolviera una mirada incrédula-. Bueno, no iba a decirlo, pero eso no significa que no me sienta así. Simplemente… no quiero que me rompan el cuello.

- Sabia decisión, amigo mío –se hizo oír la voz de Gaijin, desde las profundidades del closet.

- Tan sólo quería que supieras… -continuó Ger-. No, que supieran… Lo importantes que son para mí. Los dos.

Gaijin sacó su cabeza del armario, sacudiéndola con fuerza para quitarse el polvillo de encima.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó, haciendo un gesto burlón en su rostro.

- Le hablo a Kuni-chan, a ti y a tus estúpidas caras –contestó Ger, sonriendo-. Desde que me uní a esta División, ustedes han sido los que siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Durante mucho tiempo evité contarles muchas cosas… Hasta que comprendí lo importantes que eran, y cuánto necesitaba que… que formaran parte de mi mundo.

Kuniko y Gaijin observaban a Ger con rostros extrañados, escuchando sus palabras con intriga. Había algo en el tono de voz de su amigo que los inquietaba, incluso a Gaijin, que había dejado de hacer caras o de poner voces ridículas.

- A lo que voy es… -continuó Ger-. A lo que voy es a que siempre podrán confiar en mí. Siempre podrán contar conmigo… Y pase lo que pase… Sepan que nunca los traicionaría… ni los traicionaré.

- Ger, de qué estás-- –quiso preguntar Kuniko, pero el Shinigami no la dejó continuar.

- Sólo quería que lo supieran. Y que no lo olviden… ninguno de los dos- concluyó Ger.

Tanto Gaijin como Kuniko permanecieron observándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que el Shinigami esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Lamento haberlos molestado –dijo Ger, intentando parecer alegre-. Kuni-chan, descansa. Gaijin-kun, cuida de ella, ¡y no abuses!... Y los dos… Cuídense mucho.

Con esas palabras, el Shinigami salió de la habitación, sin esperar una respuesta. Gaijin y Kuniko se quedaron observando la puerta del cuarto, que acababa de cerrarse, sin comprender. Luego de un momento, Kuniko volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

- Debe estar sensibilizado; típico de Ger –comentó la joven, sonriendo.

- Sí… típico de Ger… -susurró Gaijin, no tan convencido como su amiga, y sin dejar de mirar la puerta, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

_- Si bien puedo abrir el portal hacia el interior de la Cámara –continuó explicándose Kasumi, mientras encendía un poco de fuego con energía espiritual y con él hacía arder una pequeña fogata-, no puedo controlar con exactitud el lugar hacia el cual te conducirá ese camino dimensional. En parte se debe a que no conozco la estructura del edificio. Y en parte, a la gran cantidad de energía espiritual, que me hará el trabajo más complicado. Lo que sí es seguro, es que debo enviarte lo más arriba posible._

_- ¿Arriba? –preguntó Ger, acercándose al mapa._

_- Por lo poco que pude averiguar, esta zona –indicó Kasumi, señalando la parte subterránea del edificio- es el área residencial de los 46 miembros de la Cámara. Es el sector más protegido, y el más peligroso; el que debes evitar a toda costa. En cambio, en alguno de los pisos superiores, se encuentra la biblioteca privada del Seireitei. Es casi seguro que el acceso a la base de datos de la División 12 se encuentre allí. Claro que este lugar también es peligroso, pero mucho menos que la Cámara._

_- ¿A qué tipo de peligros te refieres?_

_- Bueno, por empezar –se explicó su maestro, mientras volcaba un poco de agua cloacal en un recipiente de acero, y utilizaba sus poderes para purificarlo y quitarle los residuos-, seguramente sabrás que hasta los propios Capitanes tienen prohibido el acceso a la Cámara de los 46… excepto la biblioteca. Los 13 Capitanes tienen acceso libre a ese sector, y lo hacen por un acceso especialmente diseñado para ellos. Eso quiere decir que cualquiera de ellos podría dirigirse a la biblioteca cuando tú estés allí… pero de eso me ocuparé yo._

_- Cualquiera de los 13 Capitanes… -susurró Ger, con sus ojos todavía sumergidos en el mapa._

* * *

- ¿No vas a hablar? –preguntó Yuber.

Hacían ya casi cinco minutos que Ger había entrado al despacho del Capitán de la División 6, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado en silencio.

- ¿Te cortaste la lengua con tu zanpakutoh?. ¿O te mordiste?. ¿Será que te atragantaste con alguno de esos aros que te pones en la boca? –continuó diciendo Yuber, en parte burlándose de su subordinado, y en parte porque le ponía los nervios de punta que se hiciera el misterioso.

- Capitán, yo… -empezó a decir Ger, pero luego volvió a sumergirse en silencio, con su mirada perdida hacia abajo, sin mirar a los ojos a su superior.

- ¡Ger, ya basta de melodramas! –exclamó Yuber, levantándose de su sillón, al tiempo que se acomodaba la zanpakutoh en su cintura, y caminando hacia el Shinigami, que permanecía parado contra la puerta del despacho-. Sé que estos días han sido difíciles para ti, con los interrogatorios, y los rumores, y… Vamos, sé que ha sido duro. Pero yo sé cómo son las cosas. Sé que tú no fuiste responsable por lo que pasó el otro día. O al menos… no directamente. Haberte permitido que tu maestro, Kan… Kanse…

- Kasumi –murmuró Ger.

- Bueno, el Hitori ese –continuó Yuber, mascando con fuerza la ramita en su boca-. Haberte permitido que lo dejaras entrar fue un descuido mío. Aunque él no haya tenido la culpa, fue un descuido. Pero es lo que hay. Si alguien debe cargar con la culpa de lo que paso, soy yo. Tú debes cargar con la responsabilidad de dejar de llorar de una vez, y ponerte a hacer las tareas que te encargamos – y que estás descuidando bastante, por cierto.

Ger continuaba parado contra la puerta, sin abrir la boca, y con los ojos perdidos al nivel de la cintura de Yuber, que seguía esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Vas a decir algo, o debo golpearte con una tabla? Porque si es así estaría encantado de--

- Gracias por todo, Capitán –dijo Ger, elevando su mirada hacia la de su superior, y esbozando una sonrisa-. Gracias… de verdad.

Tras decir eso, el Shinigami se dio vuelta y salió del despacho, dejando al Capitán de la División 6 completamente perdido, en el medio de la habitación.

- Llorón –susurró Yuber, revoleando los ojos, y regresó a su escritorio.

* * *

_- ¿Entonces eso es todo? –preguntó Ger-. ¿Recupero la información sobre Ben, la elimino, destruyo el computador, y salgo de la biblioteca?_

_- Bueno, lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo –contestó Kasumi, bebiendo un sorbo del té que se acababa de preparar-. No hay forma en el mundo de que puedas salir de la Cámara de los 46 sin ser detectado. Todos los accesos están protegidos por barreras muy potentes, además de que hay guardias por todo el edificio, un dato que no es menor. Y por más que te deshagas de ellos utilizando kidoh, te detectarán al salir. Y no sólo los guardias… Todos los Shinigamis. La alarma de intrusos se desatará, y en cuestión de instantes habrá decenas de Shinigamis en el lugar. O cientos._

_- Pero tú estarás ahí, ¿o no? Saldré de la Cámara, y nos iremos por una puerta dimensional antes de que no encuentren, ¿verdad?_

_- Ger-kun… No puedo abrir puertas dimensionales en cualquier lado, y lo sabes. Tendré una puerta preparada lo más cerca posible, pero no sé cuánto tardaremos en encontrarnos y llegar allí. Además, no conocemos la estructura de la Cámara por dentro, y no sabemos por dónde te verás obligado a escapar. Quizá tardemos en reencontrarnos. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que los Shinigamis descubran que el intruso eres tú… Lo siento, amigo. Lo descubrirán._

_Al escuchar a su maestro, Ger volvió a sentir que sus hombros le pesaban, cargando cada vez con más temor y más desesperanza._

* * *

Las luces de las habitaciones de la Residencia Académica comenzaban a apagarse, y aún así, Yui todavía estaba sentada en el pasto del jardín del instituto, contemplando el oscuro cielo de luna nueva. Mientras su mirada se perdía en las diferentes constelaciones, el rostro desfigurado de Sora y los cadáveres de sus compañeros académicos no dejaban dar vueltas por su cabeza. Yui había pasado los últimos cinco días reviviendo los tormentos de aquel enfrentamiento, y tratando de lidiar con todo lo que había temido durante los últimos años, y que por fin había aparecido: las consecuencias de sus acciones. El ataque a Sora, 13 años atrás; la traición a los Hitori, su huída con Ger… Todo había derivado en ese momento, y ahora no podía quitarse el sentimiento de angustia de encima. Sabía que su familia volvería tarde o temprano por Ger, y temía no poder hacer nada para enfrentarlos: Sora había acabado con ella casi sólo con palabras, y eso daba cuenta de la diferencia de sus niveles.

La reflexión de Yui se vio interrumpida por una figura que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus tutores académicos, la joven se levantó de golpe.

- ¡L-Lo siento, ya estaba dirigiéndome a mi habita--

Yui se sorprendió al ver que la persona delante de ella no era otro que Ger. El Shinigami nunca había entrado a la Residencia Académica desde que la joven había ingresado a la misma hacía casi 3 años, y le resultó muy llamativo encontrarlo allí ese día, a esas horas tardías.

- Ger… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?..

El Shinigami se limitó a caminar lentamente hacia su amiga, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada cargada de melancolía.

- Sabes, Ger… No creo que sea una buena idea que estés aquí a estas ho--

De pronto, el joven envolvió a su amiga con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente. Enormemente sorprendida, Yui colocó lentamente sus manos en la espalda de Ger, devolviendo el afectuoso abrazo.

- Creo en ti… -susurró Ger, al oído de su amiga.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Yui, sin comprender, mientras el Shinigami continuaba abrazándola.

- Creo en ti… En la confianza que ganarás… En lo poderosa que serás… En la Shinigami en que te convertirás… Y en la mujer que eres.

Finalmente, Ger soltó a Yui, y volvió a mirarla fijamente, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla afectuosamente. La joven no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima, sumamente confundida por las acciones de su amigo.

- Cuento contigo –sentenció Ger, con una sonrisa, y luego le dio la espalda a su amiga, dirigiéndose hacia el fondo del jardín.

- ¡Ger, espera! –lo llamó Yui, pero en un instante, el joven desapareció con un paso de shunpo que la tomó desprevenida. Pocas veces había visto a Ger moverse con esa disciplina de manera tan eficaz, tan así que el rastro del Shinigami se había perdido por completo.

Yui permaneció contemplando el oscuro jardín de la Residencia Académica, y escuchando en su cabeza las misteriosas palabras que Ger acababa de decirle. Nuevamente, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, observando el cielo estrellado, e intentando encontrar la luna, a pesar de saber que, esa semana, su luz no estaría presente en las noches.

* * *

_- Nos encontraremos en el lugar indicado a la medianoche –indicó Kasumi, mientras recogía el mapa-. Tendrás que estar despierto, así que te recomiendo descansar._

_- No, ya descansé demasiado –contestó Ger-. Necesito concentrarme… y hacer algunas cosas._

_- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Kasumi, apagando las velas._

_- … Sacarme este peso de los hombros._

* * *

Al girar en la esquina del último pasillo, Ger se encontró con un enorme paredón que se elevaba muchos metros hacia arriba. No había ningún acceso a lo largo del larguísimo muro, lo cual indicaba que la entrada de la Cámara no estaba cerca.

- No parece haber ningún acceso por aquí –susurró Ger, refugiándose en la oscuridad de la noche-. ¿Seguro podrás hacerme entrar?

- Confía en mí –respondió Kasumi, emergiendo detrás suyo-. Cuanto más lejos de la entrada estemos, mejor.

El mayor de los Hitori colocó la palma de su mano en el paredón, y comenzó a descargar pequeñas cantidades de espiritrones, preparando el lugar en el que abriría el portal. Mientras tanto, Ger comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con una barrera de kidoh que le permitiera ocultar su energía espiritual.

- ¿Repasamos los pasos una vez más? –preguntó Kasumi, mientras movía su mano por el muro.

- No es necesario –contestó Ger, completando el Bakudoh que ahora lo envolvía por completo, haciendo que su presencia espiritual fuera casi indetectable-. Estoy listo.

Kasumi volteó un momento para mirar a su alumno, que estaba de brazos cruzados, y con su zanpakutoh envainada en la cintura. Su rostro reflejaba una gran decisión, y no parecía haber temores ni arrepentimientos en su conciencia. Al comprobar esto, su maestro volvió a enfrentarse a la pared, y esta vez extendió sus dos brazos, rozando los ladrillos con sus dedos.

- _Aeris… Ventus… Expositus Porta_ -ordenó, y por un breve momento sus ojos se volvieron de color blanco, resplandeciendo.

Con un bruto movimiento de sus dos brazos, Kasumi abrió una enorme rajadura dimensional delante del paredón, del tamaño de un adulto. Tras esto, dio un paso al costado para permitir que su alumno se ubicara centímetros delante del portal.

- Ger… -dijo Kasumi, haciendo que el Shinigami girara la cabeza hacia él-. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces… pero espero que sepas que una vez que atravieses esa puerta… no habrá vuelta atrás. Tu vida como Shinigami habrá terminado. Lo entiendes… ¿verdad?

Ger y Kasumi se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos, hasta que el Shinigami, sin permitir que su decisión se quebrantara, enunció:

- Deséame buena suerte.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras, Ger se sumergió en el portal, que se cerró automáticamente, dejando a Kasumi solo, en medio del oscuro y desolado pasillo. Con una expresión seria en su rostro, el hombre se acomodó los anteojos, sin dejar de mirar el lugar del muro en el que, segundos atrás, había desaparecido su alumno.

- … Buena suerte.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo:_

**_Traición 2/ Lo siento_**

* * *


	15. 14 Traición 2 Lo siento

- Deséame buena suerte –dijo Ger, y se sumergió en la apertura dimensional, sintiendo cómo la puerta que Kasumi había creado se cerraba a sus espaldas, al tiempo que sus alrededores comenzaban a girar en un torbellino sin sentido

- Deséame buena suerte –dijo Ger, y se sumergió en la apertura dimensional, sintiendo cómo la puerta que Kasumi había creado se cerraba a sus espaldas, al tiempo que sus alrededores comenzaban a girar en un torbellino sin sentido.

El viaje, en realidad, duró poco más de un segundo, pero al Shinigami le dio la sensación de que hubieran sido varios minutos. En ese lapso, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, y pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo flotaba en un revoltoso mar de energía, mientras que sus extremidades se movían como una marioneta manejada por hilos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ger no atravesaba una de las puertas dimensionales de los Hitori, por lo que había olvidado cómo se sentía cruzarlas, con esa inexplicable pérdida de percepción del tiempo y el espacio.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que había pasado, el joven se encontró a sí mismo arrodillado en un oscuro pasillo, de baldosas frías y resplandecientes, y paredes altísimas, custodiadas por dos hileras de columnas que culminaban en elegantes arcadas al llegar al techo. Mientras trataba de regresarse a sí mismo a la realidad y de recobrar el control de sus sentidos, Ger giró su cabeza hacia ambas direcciones del pasillo, intentando ubicarse.

No había llegado a levantarse, cuando el Shinigami se vio obligado a volver a tomar control de su energía espiritual, reforzando la barrera de kidoh que lo protegía de ser detectado. Acababa de ingresar a un sector del gigantesco edificio de la Cámara de los 46, y ya se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

* * *

**14  
**_**Traición 2/  
Lo siento**_

* * *

Llevándose las manos al pecho, Yui se levantó bruscamente de la cama, mientras trataba de calmar su agitación. Ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se dio cuenta de que la joven se había despertado, a pesar de que había emitido un grito al hacerlo. Luego de más de dos años y medio conviviendo con ella, la chicas se habían acostumbrado a sus pesadillas, y a sus gritos entre sueños.

Sin embargo, Yui sabía que esto no había sido una pesadilla. Algunos días atrás había tenido la misma sensación, cuando Sora se infiltró en el Seireitei por medio de una puerta dimensional. Aún así, esta vez no se trataba de su hermana: no podía detectar su esencia por ningún lado. Sí, en cambio, se percibía claramente la de Kasumi, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la ruptura que la acababa de despertar. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la habilidad característica de los Hitori de poder atravesar caminos ínter dimensionales por medio de aperturas creadas por ellos mismos, imperceptibles para un Shinigami común y corriente, pero inconfundibles para un miembro del clan.

Mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas abiertas, en busca de aire fresco, Yui trató de calmar la ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. Muchas veces había sentido la energía de Kasumi abriendo puertas dimensionales en el Seireitei, pero en esta ocasión había algo distinto. En primer lugar, el portal que se acababa de abrir tenía una concentración muy diferente a los que su hermano había estado utilizando, como si hubiera sido hecho para entrar a un lugar imposible de acceder, con una protección exagerada. Y en segundo lugar -y esto es lo que más inquietaba a la Académica-, Kasumi no había atravesado esa puerta, sino otra persona. Alguien cuyos rastros ya no se podían percibir en el ambiente, como si hubieran pasado a formar parte de otro plano.

- ¡Ger…! –dijo Yui en voz alta, asomándose por la ventana.

- ¡No, pero estuviste cerca! –exclamó un joven de rulos que se acababa de asomar, boca abajo, por el ángulo superior de la ventana.

El sobresalto casi llevó a Yui a lanzar un fuerte grito, pero el Shinigami fue lo suficientemente veloz como para taparle la boca con una de sus manos. Luego de unos segundos, la chica se apartó, y suspiró en señal de alivio.

- ¡Gaijin-san, por todos los cielos!. ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

- Vaya, ¿es que ninguno de ustedes tiene sentido del humor? –protestó él, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana-. Las veces que le hice lo mismo a Ger, y siempre reaccionaba igual que tú.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yui, apoyándose contra la pared, a su lado.

- Bueno… esperaba un poco de orientación de tu parte –respondió el Shinigami, tras lo cual la Académica le devolvió una mirada confundida-. Lo has sentido, ¿verdad?

Unos segundos después, Yui comprendió claramente a qué se refería el Oficial de la Sexta División.

- El reiatsu de Ger –dijo la joven.

- Desapareció, por completo –afirmó Gaijin, acercándose-. Verás, hace ya varios días que estuve notando actitudes raras en el tipo. Y hoy confirmé mis sospechas. Anda en algo, y no quiere contarlo, lo cual no debería llamarme la atención, porque él es así… pero en los últimos tiempos había cambiado. Desde lo de Hokutan que había empezado a confiar más en mí. Pero ahora volvió a ser como antes, y en una versión… _recargada_. Mister Misterio. El Señor de los Enigmas. Se entiende el punto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me ha contado algo? –preguntó Yui, con una evidente señal de decepción en su rostro-. Hace unas horas estuvo por aquí, dijo algo que no entendí, y se fue. Salió de mi vista, dejándome igual que a ti.

- No estoy aquí porque piense que te ha contado algo –aclaró el Shinigami-. Estoy aquí porque esta noche me propuse seguirlo para averiguar en qué anda, y de pronto el reiatsu del maldito se desvaneció. Pero no con un hechizo de kidoh; con eso a mí no me engaña. Desapareció _literalmente_. No está en el Seireitei, o al menos, no está en algún lugar en que pueda ser detectado. Y te aseguro que no sé por dónde seguir. Por eso pensé que tú podrías darme algún indicio.

Yui permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Gaijin. No podía negarse a sí misma que algo malo, o por lo menos algo inquietante estaba ocurriendo. No podía regresar a su habitación y volver a dormirse como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

- Tengo un indicio, pero tendrás que esperarme unos minutos –dijo, finalmente, y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia su habitación.

- ¿Vas por ese indicio? –preguntó Gaijin, algo extrañado.

- No –contestó Yui-, voy a cambiarme… y a buscar una espada.

* * *

Lo último que vio el Shinigami enmascarado que custodiaba el pasillo antes de desmayarse, fueron los ojos del intruso resplandeciendo con un brillo de color violeta, junto a una potente luz blanca que lo hizo perder la conciencia. Antes de que el guardia tocara el suelo, Ger ya había pasado por al lado suyo, continuando su camino hacia esas nuevas escaleras que se vislumbraban al final del corredor.

Hacía ya un rato largo que el joven se había infiltrado en el edificio de la Cámara de los 46, y ya había tenido que deshacerse de cinco guardias con Artes Restrictivas de nivel elevado, para asegurarse de que sus oponentes perdieran la conciencia antes de poder alertar a sus compañeros, o peor aún: contraatacar. Por el uniforme grisáceo, Ger reconocía a esos Shinigamis como miembros del Escuadrón de Kidoh, lo que los convertía en oponentes peligrosos a los cuales era mejor vencer de un solo golpe y por la espalda. Lo malo de esta estrategia era que, si bien Ger también era muy habilidoso en esa área, el uso constante de hechizos tan complejos, sumado al constante movimiento en el que se encontraba y a la tensión que lo invadía, comenzaba a agotarlo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Ger no dejaba de pensar que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los guardias que rondaban por el resto del edificio encontrara a uno de sus compañeros heridos. Si bien esos Shinigamis parecían custodiar zonas de manera individual, tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de la intromisión.

Tras saltar el último escalón, Ger se detuvo al contemplar, algo sorprendido, que acababa de entrar a un recinto diferente a todos los pasillos que había recorrido hasta el momento. De hecho, no se trataba de un pasillo, sino de una suerte de puente que culminaba en dos enormes puertas gemelas. A medio camino, una bifurcación conducía hacia otra escalera, pero esta, a diferencia de todas las que había encontrado hasta ahora, conducía hacia abajo, y unas elegantes antorchas iluminaban el acceso. Aparentemente, el Shinigami por fin había llegado al piso superior, y a juzgar por la majestuosidad de las puertas que se erguían en el otro extremo del puente, finalmente había encontrado la entrada a la Biblioteca. Seguramente el otro pasillo que se asomaba al costado sería el camino usado por los Capitanes, los únicos Shinigamis autorizados para ingresar ahí.

Una vez que recargó la barrera de kidoh que ocultaba su reiatsu, y que se aseguró de que los guardias que indudablemente custodiaban el otro acceso no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo, Ger cruzó el puente a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse justo frente a las puertas; sin demorar un instante, hizo girar las dos manijas hacia abajo y, para su sorpresa, la entrada se abrió fácilmente, permitiéndole cruzar el umbral de inmediato.

El Shinigami cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, y se tomó unos momentos para admirar lo que había delante de sus ojos: una galería de un tamaño desmesurado, cubierta por techo de vidrio que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno a través de sus cristales, y permitiendo que la luna iluminara una docena de niveles cubiertos por estantes repletos de libros, los cuales giraban alrededor de varias computadoras gigantes ubicadas en el más bajo de los grados. La Biblioteca de la Cámara de los 46 tenía una presencia impactante y abrumadora que superaba todo lo que Ger había llegado a imaginar.

* * *

- Es aquí –dijo Yui, deteniéndose frente al enorme muro que se erguía al salir del callón, extendiéndose por el oscuro corredor hacia ambos costados.

- ¿Cómo que 'aquí', qué quieres decir con 'aquí'? –preguntó Gaijin, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al gigantesco paredón.

- _Aquí_ desapareció Ger –contestó la Académica, echándose hacia atrás la cola del cabello-. Puedo sentir los rastros de la puerta que atravesó.

- ¿Rastros?. ¿Qué rastros? ¡Yo no siento nada! –exclamó el Shinigami, tocando la pared con una evidente preocupación.

- Sólo los Hitori pueden percibirlo. Los rasguidos dimensionales son una habilidad característica de nuestro… de _su_ clan.

Gaijin se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Yui, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sujetándola de los hombros.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que tu hermano abrió una puerta dimensional mucho más poderosa que las que siempre abre _justo_ en este lugar – y que Ger la atravesó?

Yui no parecía comprender lo que Gaijin trataba de decirle. En el camino le había explicado todo lo que había percibido, y había decidido llevarlo al 'lugar de los hechos'. El Oficial parecía haber entendido todo a la perfección, pero al llegar a la escena en cuestión su actitud había cambiado por completo.

- Yui-chan –dijo Gaijin, acercándose aún más a la chica-, ¿tienes _idea_ de lo que hay detrás de ese muro?

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder, los dos giraron sus cabezas hacia uno de los costados, sobresaltados por un grito masculino resonando no muy lejos.

Detrás de algunos edificios, el hombre que acababa de ser cortado en el hombro por un hechizo de kidoh se estrelló contra una pared, golpeando su cabeza y terminando en el suelo, inconsciente. A su lado, Kasumi, sacudió su mano derecha para deshacerse de los restos de energía espiritual que acababa de emitir, y continuó desplazándose por los callejones que rodeaban el muro de la Cámara de los 46.

El maestro de Ger necesitaba mantenerse en constante movimiento ya que no se sabía por que área escaparía su subordinado. Cualquiera fuera, seguramente generaría un gran escándalo y atraería la atención de muchos Shinigamis.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –susurró Kasumi, mientras se sumergía en otro callejón a toda velocidad.

* * *

Pasando sus dedos sobre las teclas del teclado, Ger continuó revisando los documentos de la División 12, esperando que en la pantalla del gigantesco computador principal de la Biblioteca apareciera el archivo que estaba buscando. Finalmente, el monitor reveló la carpeta con el "Proyecto" clasificado que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

- ¡Es este! –exclamó-. ¡Es el archivo de Ben!

El Shinigami intentó abrir la carpeta, pero fue imposible acceder a ella. Luego intentó eliminarla, pero tampoco pudo. Nada de esto lo sorprendió: Ger había ido con la idea de que, seguramente, sería imposible modificar o suprimir esa información. Sólo necesitaba confirmar su ubicación para poder deshacerse de ella de una forma mucho más directa y efectiva.

A no demasiados metros de distancia, atravesando las enormes puertas de la Biblioteca y cruzando el puente, una mariposa negra batía sus alas mientras descendía por el camino de una de las escalinatas. El insecto, rodeado por una energía espiritual vibrante, se dirigió hacia un Shinigami enmascarado que custodiaba la base de la escalera, y se posó sobre los dedos de su mano derecha.

_"Este es un mensaje del Grupo 2 de Vigilancia Técnica"_, resonó una voz emitida por la mariposa. _"Se ha detectado el funcionamiento del computador central de la Biblioteca de la Cámara de los 46. Solicitamos el informe con la confirmación del usuario que está accediendo a…"_

El guardia no dejó que la mariposa terminara de transmitir el mensaje. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desplazó hacia una de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, y apretó tres sectores específicos de la misma. Inmediatamente después, el fuego que emergía de todas y cada una de las antorchas se volvió de color turquesa, emitiendo un potente resplandor.

Poco después, decenas de Shinigamis enmascarados comenzaron a desplazarse por los diferentes niveles del edificio, al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los accesos eran bloqueados por rejas de energía espiritual. En cuestión de minutos, media docena de guardias enfrentaron las puertas de la Biblioteca. Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante, y con un movimiento del brazo derecho identificó el hechizo restrictivo que se interponía entre ellos y la entrada.

- _Kyoumon_ –enunció el Shinigami, volteándose a sus compañeros-. Han puesto una barrera intensiva. Es de segundo o de tercer nivel, por lo menos. Quien quiera que esté ahí dentro, sabe bien lo que está haciendo. Empiecen a cantar, y manténganse alertas. Novena anulación. En posiciones.

- ¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono los demás, y extendieron sus brazos en dirección a las puertas.

Los seis expertos en kidoh comenzaron a recitar un largo cántico, a la vez que hacían diversas señas con las manos, canalizando una gran cantidad de energía entre ellos y la barrera de kidoh que les impedía el paso. Luego de casi dos minutos concentrando reiatsu, los Shinigami liberaron la energía exactamente en el medio de las dos puertas, y una explosión de luz fue la prueba de que la barrera restrictiva acababa de ser destruida.

Sin esperar un solo momento, los seis Shinigamis ingresaron corriendo a la Biblioteca, pero antes de poder dispersarse descubrieron al joven intruso parado exactamente delante de ellos, envuelto en una brillante luz amarilla, y concentrando una gigantesca esfera de energía espiritual entre sus manos, las cuales estaban rodeadas por cientos de rayos eléctricos que aparecían y desaparecían intermitentemente.

- ¡¡_Arte Destructiva 63_!! –gritó Ger, extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a los guardias, que retrocedieron instintivamente.

Con un veloz movimiento, Ger dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás, buscando llegar al otro extremo del nivel, y haciendo descender sus brazos para que los mismos quedaran enfrentados al computador, que se encontraba a varios metros de profundidad.

- ¡¡ _RAIKOUHOU_!! –exclamó el Shinigami, y la esfera de energía fue lanzada directamente hacia abajo.

No pasó un segundo hasta que el ordenador voló en pedazos gracias a una impresionante explosión que llegó a alcanzar varios de los niveles inferiores de la Biblioteca. Mientras los restos del computador salpicaban los estantes con fuego, los Shinigamis del Escuadrón de Kidoh, que se habían cubierto momentáneamente al creer que el hechizo iría dirigido a ellos, se reincorporaron para ver cómo Ger rebotaba contra uno de los estantes de los niveles superiores y se impulsaba hacia arriba, recitando un nuevo canto.

- ¡¡ _Arte Restrictiva 4, HAINAWA_!! –enunció, y de su mano izquierda salió disparada una soga de energía espiritual que envolvió una de las columnas del nivel más alto de la Biblioteca.

Aunque los Shinigamis comenzaron a dispararle hechizos ofensivos mientras escalaban los niveles, nada pudo evitar que Ger rebotara nuevamente contra otro estante, esta vez del nivel superior, y que volviera a impulsarse, esta vez hacia el techo de cristal, el cual atravesó haciéndolo quebrar en miles de pedazos.

El joven aterrizó rodando en el techo del edificio, cubriéndose de la lluvia de vidrios que le hacía aún más cortes de los que había obtenido al romper el cristal. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse, pues los guardias que lo perseguían ya estaban emergiendo por la apertura que había creado. Como si eso fuera poco, la alarma de emergencia había empezado a sonar a lo largo y a lo ancho del Seireitei, anunciando una invasión a la Cámara de los 46, y ordenando que las Divisiones tomaran sus posiciones. Tal como había dicho Kasumi, era sabido que Ger no podría escapar de ahí sin ser descubierto.

Y al pensar en Kasumi, Ger se recordó a sí mismo que debía encontrarlo cuanto antes, y si bien localizarlo no sería un problema –de hecho, ya lo había localizado-, llegar a él sí lo sería: podía notarse fácilmente que una gran cantidad de Shinigamis ya estaban en camino para bloquearle las salidas al invasor.

Ger llegó al borde de la terraza y se arrojó justo a tiempo para esquivar las Artes Destructivas que los Shinigamis del Escuadrón de Kidoh le acababan de enviar, pero tuvo que actuar con velocidad para bloquear el ataque frontal de los dos miembros de las Fuerzas Secretas que, apareciendo de la nada, acababan de lanzarse sobre él. Utilizando los cuerpos de sus atacantes como base, el joven volvió a impulsarse en el aire, y esta vez aterrizó justo sobre el muro que bordeaba circularmente a la enorme Cámara de los 46. Casi al mismo tiempo, otros tres miembros de las Fuerzas Secretas emergieron de la oscuridad y se posicionaron a pocos metros, también sobre la pared.

El Shinigami comenzó a correr por el borde del muro a la mayor velocidad que pudo, mientras esquivaba los ataques de kidoh que los guardias le arrojaban desde la terraza de la Cámara, y tratando de que los persecutores no lo alcanzaran. Mientras huía, Ger se concentró para reunir energía espiritual, y comenzó a recitar.

- ¡_Cubierta de gamma_!. ¡_Recipiente oculto en las tres dimensiones del mito_!. ¡_Aparición escrita, descendiente sospechado_!. ¡_Envuelve las manos que te dan forma_!. ¡_Arte Restrictiva 41…_!

Con un salto hacia la derecha, Ger cayó justo sobre la reja que cubría una de las entradas a las cloacas, con tal impacto que la atravesó, cayendo dentro de la alcantarilla. Los miembros de las Fuerzas Secretas se arrojaron velozmente en la misma dirección, intentando alcanzarlo.

- ¡¡_AOKAIGARA_!! –sentenció, y una barrera semicircular de color azul cubrió por completo el acceso a los pasajes subterráneos, haciendo que los Shinigamis rebotaran.

Sin intención de crear la oportunidad para que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo por otra de las diversas entradas a las cloacas, Ger continuó corriendo a toda velocidad por los diversos canales, intentando salir del radio lo antes posible, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de alcanzar a Kasumi, cuya energía espiritual lo estaba llamando con claridad.

Incluso estando bajo tierra, podía sentirse cómo cada vez más Shinigamis se acercaban a la zona; de hecho, ya había varios dentro de las alcantarillas, y Ger sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno lo encontrara, ya que la barrera que ocultaba su reiatsu estaba cada vez más débil. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el Shinigami estaba bastante herido, pero no podía correr el riesgo de liberar su zanpakutoh y curarse, ya que si lo hacía no podría utilizar ningún hechizo de kidoh. En esos momentos, el uso de las Artes Demoníacas era un arma mucho más útil que la manipulación de su sangre.

- ¿Vas a seguir corriendo? –preguntó una voz demasiado familiar, que provenía de un Shinigami parado justo delante de Ger. El joven se detuvo de golpe, impactado por la inesperada aparición de la persona que se erguía ante sus ojos.

- … ¿Gaijin-kun?

- Espero no tener que describirte el tamaño del problema en el que te has metido -comentó su amigo-, porque hay un límite de hasta dónde puedo estirar mis brazos.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó Ger, nervioso-. Acabo de entrar y estoy ocultando mi reiatsu; cómo hiciste para --

- Sé que Kasumi-san está por aquí –respondió Gaijin, sorprendiéndolo-. Sé que se metió en las alcantarillas. Y como empezaste tu juego del Fugitivo con él, supuse que irías a buscarlo cuando tuvieras a la ley pisándote los talones.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Kasumi-san está aquí? –volvió a preguntar el otro Shinigami, cada vez más alterado- ¡Su energía no puede ser detectada!

- Bueno, Yui-chan puede detectarla. Ella también es una Hitori, ¿o no? Y cómo ella era la única que podía encontrarlo, nos separamos. Yo vine por ti, y ella fue a busca--

- ¡¿Metiste a Yui en esto?! –exclamó Ger, tomando a su compañero por el uniforme, con furia-. ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

- ¿"Qué mierda"? –fue la respuesta de su compañero, visiblemente ofendido-. ¡Pues las "mierda" que intento hacer es la "mierda" que me diga en qué te has metido!

Ger miró profundamente a Gaijin a los ojos durante algunos segundos, hasta que lo soltó, y trató de pasar por al lado suyo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo –dijo, intentando seguir hacia delante.

- No irás a ningún lado –aseguró el Oficial, interponiéndose.

- Sal de mi camino, Gaijin-kun –ordenó Ger, notablemente molesto.

- No me iré, y lo sabes.

- ¡No volveré a decirte--

- ¡¡Dame sólo _una_ razón por la cual no puedas confiar en mí!! –gritó Gaijin, y por un momento su rostro adquirió tal furia que a Ger le costó reconocerlo.

Los dos Shinigamis permanecieron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente con expresiones extrañamente similares. El rostro de Ger reflejaba la impotencia de no poder explicarle a su amigo lo que sucedía. El de Gaijin era un claro indicador del dolor que le generaba esa situación.

- Ger… Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar la forma de--

Las palabras de Gaijin fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte patada que impactó directamente en su cuello. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para tumbar al Shinigami, pero sí para obligarlo a ponerse en guardia y bloquear los ataques siguientes. Desde el primer movimiento, Ger supo que su amigo no sería un oponente fácil, ya que no sólo era su superior, sino que además era un experto en exactamente las mismas áreas en las que él también se destacaba: el combate mano a mano y el uso del kidoh.

Los dos Oficiales esquivaron los ataques mutuos, y como si pudieran predecir sus propios movimientos, gritaron al unísono:

- ¡_SAI_!

Cada uno de los dos terminó viéndose obligado a llevar sus manos a la espalda, como si hubieran sido maniatados por un lazo invisible. Aún así, ninguno perdió tiempo: incluso con los brazos temporalmente inmovilizados, Ger se arrojó al suelo e intentó patearle las piernas a Gaijin, pero este saltó a tiempo y, tras dar una vuelta en el aire, se deshizo del hechizo de restricción, volviendo a atacar con sus puños al caer.

Ger se liberó de los lazos invisibles al mismo tiempo que Gaijin se reincorporaba y extendía sus dos brazos, preparado para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Antes de que el Oficial pudiera llevar a cabo algún hechizo, su oponente había pateado fuertemente las dos manos, obligándolo a volver a bloquear sus ataques. Los dos intercambiaron intentos de golpes y patadas, hasta que Gaijin sujetó firmemente uno de los brazos de Ger, y luego de inmovilizar sus piernas utilizando las propias, el Shinigami arrojó a su rival con fuerza a varios metros de distancia, hasta hacerlo estrellar contra una pared, generando una enorme grieta en la misma.

Gaijin volvió a atacar con un hechizo de restricción, pero el mismo fue anulado rápidamente por Ger, que reconocía fácilmente los conjuros antes de que su oponente dijera los nombres, gracias a la posición de sus manos. Asimismo, atacar a Gaijin con kidoh también era algo difícil, en parte por la experiencia que su amigo tenía en el tema, y en parte porque Ger no tenía intención de herirlo, ni siquiera superficialmente, sino de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para poder escapar. Para poder hacer eso, necesitaba conjurar un hechizo de alto nivel, algo que Gaijin jamás le permitiría.

- No vas a moverte de aquí hasta que me expliques lo que sucede –afirmó el Oficial, lanzándose nuevamente hacia Ger, con quien volvió a intercambiar un ida y vuelta de golpes y bloqueos.

- Entonces supongo que no nos moveremos –dijo una voz masculina, y antes de que Gaijin pudiera girar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, una luz violeta encendida sobre su cabeza acababa de ponerlo en el foco de un ataque. Si bien la luz iluminaba a los dos luchadores, sólo algunos sectores de la piel de Gaijin comenzaron a tornarse de un color púrpura.

- ¡CUIDADO, GAIJIN-KUN! –gritó un desesperado Ger, y sujetando fuertemente a su amigo por los brazos trató de quitarlo de la zona iluminada.

Ya era tarde: la luz había estallado en cientos de partículas que se dispersaron en el aire, y al mismo tiempo, las manchas púrpura de Gaijin se habían convertido en quemaduras, haciendo que el Shinigami cayera al suelo lleno de dolor. A su lado, Ger se puso de rodillas y trató de levantarse, sólo para confirmar que la persona caminando directamente hacia ellos era Kasumi.

- ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! –gritó un furioso Ger, levantándose y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su maestro.

Sin darle chance a que le dijera algo más, Kasumi detuvo a Ger con un empujón de su mano izquierda.

- Tú estás peor –respondió el hombre, y con la misma mano con que lo había detenido le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo agacharse-. ¿Crees que esto es un juego?. ¿No habíamos sido claros? Persona en nuestro camino, persona eliminada. Es así de simple.

- ¡Es mi amigo! –exclamó Ger, temblando-. ¡Sólo quiere una explicación!. ¡Kasumi-san, lo conoces!. ¡Sólo vámonos--

- Lo siento, Ger-kun.

Sin decir una palabra más, Kasumi movió su brazo derecho en dirección a Ger, haciéndolo salir volando hacia uno de los costados y chocar contra la pared, impulsado por un hechizo mudo de kidoh. Acto seguido, sus ojos negros comenzaron a brillar, hasta volverse completamente blancos y resplandecientes. Kasumi comenzó a reunir energía espiritual en la palma de su mano, extendida en dirección a Gaijin, que trataba de levantarse a pesar de sus quemaduras.

De pronto, alguien se interpuso entre los dos. Alguien que llevó a Kasumi a detenerse, bajando su mano derecha y volviendo sus ojos al color negro de siempre.

- Qué, ¿yo no soy descartable? –preguntó Yui, sosteniendo con decisión su espada, y mirando a su hermano fijamente.

- Yui… -murmuró Ger, levantándose.

- Contéstame, Kasumi –exigió la joven, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

El maestro de Ger se quedó callado algunos segundos, hasta que volvió a levantar su mano derecha y sus ojos volvieron a resplandecer en blanco. Tanto Yui como Gaijin y Ger se sorprendieron por esa acción. El Shinigami terminó de reincorporarse y se dirigió hacia su superior.

- ¡KASUMI-SAN, NO--

- _Aeris. Ventus. Expositus porta. _

Con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, un enorme rasguido dimensional se abrió alrededor suyo y de Ger. Los dos se vieron envueltos por una violenta ráfaga que los llamaba a cruzar el portal, desde el cual salía una cegadora luz blanca. En esos momentos, comenzaban a escucharse las voces de muchos Shinigamis aproximándose.

Sin mirar a su hermana, Kasumi dio media vuelta y atravesó la puerta, quedando sólo Ger en el umbral. El joven imitó los pasos de su maestro, y se dispuso a seguirlo.

- ¿Así confías en mí? –preguntó Yui, con lágrimas en sus ojos, interrumpiendo la partida del Shinigami-. ¿Así nos volveremos más fuertes, juntos, como dijiste?

Los ojos de Ger también comenzaron a mojarse, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, acaso tratando de contener su bronca y su impotencia.

- Me_ cago_ en tu confianza –escupió Yui, y esas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Ger aún más violentamente que todos los ataques que había estado recibiendo en los últimos minutos.

Con un paso, el Shinigami desapareció, y la ruptura dimensional se cerró, desvaneciéndose la luz blanca, y devolviendo a Yui y al malherido Gaijin a la oscuridad. La joven no pudo evitar quebrar en llanto, mientras el Oficial de la Sexta División la envolvía en sus brazos, a pesar de estar sumido en un insoportable dolor a causa de las quemaduras. Los dos permanecieron en el suelo, brindándose consuelo, a la vez que varios Shinigamis llegaban corriendo a la escena.

* * *

Nuevamente, Ger sintió como su cuerpo flotaba y era arrastrado por una violenta corriente de energía, al tiempo que sus alrededores se mezclaban en una marea incomprensible. A pesar de la confusión de sus sentidos, el Shinigami pudo sentir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento… –susurró.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: **Traición 3/ Sin mirar atrás**_

* * *


	16. 15 Traición 3 Sin mirar atrás

_El rostro de Yui impactó contra el pasto embarrado, cubriendo aún más su cuerpo de lodo y de agua, al tiempo que un agotadísimo Ger se dejaba caer de rodillas a su lado por un momento, llevándose una mano al abdomen herido. La lluvia era cada vez más intensa, y sus profundas heridas lo estaban debilitando; sin embargo, ni él ni su amiga podían darse el lujo de quedarse ahí._

_- Vamos –dijo el joven, obligando a la chica a ponerse de pie-. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos._

_- No puedo… -respondió ella, tropezando al tratar de levantarse, y escupiendo sangre mezclada con lodo-. Ya no puedo más…_

_- Sí que puedes, hagamos un último esfuerzo y los perderemos, pero tenemos que irnos ya –insistió Ger.  
_

_- No… Ya no puedo…  
_

_Con esas palabras, Yui volvió a tropezarse y cayó en sus brazos. El joven desistió de seguir hablándole: aún encontrándose gravemente lastimado, colocó los brazos de su amiga alrededor de sus hombros, y continuó corriendo por el bosque, llevándola a ella sobre su espalda.  
_

_Todavía no habían pasado más de diez minutos, pero le parecía que había estado huyendo de sus enemigos por una eternidad, desde el momento en que él y su oponente se habían herido mutuamente. Los subordinados del enemigo habían tratado de detenerlos cuando se dispusieron a escapar, pero ellos pudieron hacerlo, no sin antes recibir una fuerte golpiza. Nada a lo cual Yui y Ger no estuvieran acostumbrados; hacía ya mucho tiempo que llevaban a cabo una vida nómade, y eso implicaba entrar en conflicto con muchas pandillas que trataban de aprovecharse de su desprotección.  
_

_Ger siguió esquivando los interminables árboles que iban apareciendo ante él, al tiempo que volteaba constantemente la cabeza para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Parecía que sus persecutores ya no estaban detrás de ellos, pero Ger no quería arriesgarse a detenerse hasta salir de la arbolada y llegar a algún asentamiento.  
_

_De pronto, los pensamientos que daban vueltas en la mente de Ger hasta ese momento se dispersaron cuando, al atravesar un arbusto, tanto él como Yui se encontraron rodando por una colina, y no se detuvieron hasta sumergirse en la orilla de un arroyo. La mente de Ger se puso en blanco, y a la vez que sentía cómo su boca y su nariz se inundaban con agua y sangre, comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor, como si su cuerpo comenzara a levitar, abandonando ese plano de realidad.  
_

_- ¡Despierta! Mantén los ojos abiertos.  
_

_Esa desconocida voz masculina vino acompañada por una serie de cachetazos en el rostro que lo obligaron a volver al mundo real. Aún sin mirar a su alrededor, el joven se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sumergido en el agua, sino que alguien lo había alejado de la orilla. Por un instante, Ger temió que alguno de sus enemigos lo hubieran alcanzado, pero cuando su visión dejó de estar tan borrosa, pudo ver que la persona que trataba de reanimarlo era un desconocido. Se trataba de un hombre joven, pero claramente mayor que él. Su cabello era castaño grisáceo, y caía en forma ondulada a los costados de su rostro, el cual tenía un aire enigmático, reforzado por las gafas que llevaba puestas. Lo más impactante eran sus penetrantes ojos, oscuros como la noche, tan oscuros como los ojos de Yui. Al notarlos, la imagen de su amiga se cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza de Ger.  
_

_- No te muevas, necesito curarte esta herida –dijo el hombre.  
_

_- Yui… dónde es—  
_

_- Ella está bien. Está a tu lado, y está a salvo. ¿La sientes?  
_

_Tras decir eso, el misterioso personaje tomó la mano de Yui, que estaba recostada a su lado, y la colocó dentro de la de Ger, permitiéndole al joven apretarla con fuerza. Al hacerlo, Yui abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se limpió el rostro embarrado y mojado. El hombre volteó la cabeza por un momento, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica.  
_

_- … ¿Kasumi? –preguntó Yui, y él respondió con una ligera sonrisa.  
_

_- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Ger, abriendo un poco más los ojos, y provocando que el hombre volviera a mirarlo-. ¿Tú eres…?  
_

_- Sí. Mi nombre es Kasumi Hitori. Soy el hermano mayor de Yui._

* * *

- ¿Ger-kun?

La voz de Kasumi sobresaltó al Shinigami, que había pasado los últimos segundos con la mirada perdida, petrificado frente al arroyo.

- Lo siento… -dijo Ger, volteando hacia su maestro-. Me perdí por unos momentos. Es que…

- Lo sé –lo interrumpió Kasumi, sonriendo, y giró la cabeza para ver cómo el agua del riachuelo seguía su curso-. Aquí es donde nos conocimos.

La expresión del rostro de Ger reflejaba una gran cantidad de sentimientos, muchos de los cuales estaba tratando de reprimir. Muchos recuerdos y muchas sensaciones lo estaban invadiendo, a medida que sentía que la claridad lo abandonaba, yéndose como el agua de ese arroyo.

Kasumi colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su discípulo, recuperando su atención.

- Vamos. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

Ger asintió con la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos, los dos hombres se desplazaron hacia la otra punta del arroyo, saltando sobre las piedras que emergían del agua. Al llegar a la orilla opuesta, continuaron su camino cuesta abajo.

* * *

**15  
**_**Traición 3/  
Sin mirar atrás**_

* * *

Gaijin volvió a tirar otra piedra al lago de la División 6, esta vez con un poco más de potencia que las anteriores. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado, y le resultaba difícil moverlo con fuerza sin sentir dolor, pero no le importaba. Su mente estaba demasiado perdida como para preocuparse por las molestias físicas que los golpes de Ger y el hechizo de kidô de Kasumi le habían dejado.

- Deberías estar descansando –dijo una voz femenina.

- Mira quien habla –respondió Gaijin, viendo cómo a su lado se sentaba Kuniko, que seguía con el pecho vendado, y continuó tirando piedras al lago.

- El agua te va a insultar –bromeó la joven, al notar la fuerza con la que su amigo estaba arrojando las piedras, pero él la ignoró-. ¿Qué es esto?. ¿El hombre de los mil y un chistes no se ríe?

- La gente cambia –contestó Gaijin, con seriedad-. A veces uno ni se da cuenta de eso.

Los dos permanecieron frente al lago, sentados sobre una enorme roca, mientras el Shinigami seguía arrojando piedras, hasta llegar al punto en que una de ellas se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el agua.

- No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer –comentó Kuniko, tomando la mano derecha de Gaijin.

- Lo sé –respondió él, mirando al suelo-. Pero me odio por haberlo intentado.

- Gaijin, tú no eres así. Siempre incitas a todos a tratar de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

- ¿Y cuál es el lado bueno de esto, Kuni-chan?. ¿Qué traté de ayudar a un amigo que no confiaba en mí, y lo único que recibí fue una paliza?. ¿Qué nada de lo que intentara alcanzó para que creyera en mí?. ¿Qué--

- Que lo intentaste –sentenció Kuniko, tomando sus dos manos-. Y aunque no sepamos cuáles fueron sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, él se fue sabiendo eso. Tú hiciste lo correcto, Gaijin, y él lo sabe.

- Qué consuelo –contestó él, luego de unos segundos, y continuó tirando piedras al agua.

- Quizás él tenga razón -susurró Kuniko, mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía-. Quizás no hubiéramos podido ayudarlo, por más que hubiera confiado en nosotros.

Gaijin no respondió a eso. Si bien era una actitud completamente extraña en él, había perdido todo tipo de interés en encontrar el 'lado bueno' del que hablaba Kuniko. Los sucesos de la noche anterior habían impactado demasiado fuerte en él.

- Nada de eso importa -dijo la voz de una chica, haciendo que los dos se dieran vuelta.

El brillo del sol de la tarde hizo que tanto Kuniko como Gaijin se llevaran las manos sobre los ojos, para poder ver a Yui parada junto a ellos, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos, y mirando hacia un costado con ojos tristes.

* * *

_Kasumi contempló, algo divertido, cómo Yui y Ger se devoraban la comida que les había servido, al tiempo que bebían agua desesperadamente. Mientras ellos comían, él se ocupaba de encender más velas para iluminar el lugar; normalmente, bastaba con sólo unas pocas para iluminar su cueva y sentirse a gusto, pero hacía tanto tiempo que nadie estaba en su 'casa' con él, y quería que el lugar estuviese lo suficientemente iluminado.  
_

_- Había olvidado lo rico que era el pan –comentó Yui con la boca llena, mientras su cara rebalsada de felicidad-. ¡Y el arroz!. ¡No recordaba que fuera tan delicioso! ¿No es genial, Ger?  
_

_Sentado a su lado, el joven asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Si bien él también estaba disfrutando de la cena, no se sentía tan relajado como su amiga. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la confianza en las personas, y el hecho de estar en el hogar de un Hitori lo tenía bastante inquieto. Aún así, ese hombre que compartía el mismo apellido que Haruka, ese hombre de quien había oído hablar mal tantas veces a sus superiores, había curado sus heridas, y le había ofrecido refugio a él y a Yui, sin pedir nada a cambio.  
_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan huyendo? –preguntó Kasumi, mientras terminaba de encender la última vela.  
_

_- Casi dos años –contestó Ger, sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
_

_- Vaya. Dos años vagando por el Rukongai, sin asentarse en ningún lugar. Han tenido suerte.  
_

_- Ger me ha protegido mucho –dijo Yui, esbozando una sonrisa en su boca llena de comida-. Se ha enfrentado a mucha gente por defenderme, Kasumi. Desde que tú te fuiste… él ha sido todo para mí.  
_

_- Ya veo –comentó Kasumi, reposándose contra una de las paredes de la cueva, y fijando su mirada en Ger, que por algún motivo intentaba evitar cualquier contacto visual con él-. Mi familia debe haberse enfadado mucho contigo para dejarte ir, Ger-kun.  
_

_- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ger, aún sin mirarlo.  
_

_- Bueno, creo que es obvio, ¿o no? Para los Hitori… no, para Haruka… estoy seguro de que no eras sólo un guerrero más.  
_

_Ger dejó de comer abruptamente, apartando el plato de arroz.  
_

_- No sé de qué hablas –dijo, en voz baja  
_

_- Vamos, sé lo que eres –comentó Kasumi, acercándose a la mesa lentamente-. Me di cuenta en el instante en que curé tus heridas. Tú eres la--  
_

_- Nos vamos –lo interrumpió Ger, levantándose, y tomando a Yui de un brazo.  
_

_- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ella, oponiéndose a levantarse- ¡Pero Ger, acabamos de--  
_

_- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí –insistió el joven, y obligó a su amiga a caminar hacia la salida. Kasumi observó sin moverse cómo los dos caminaban hacia las escaleras de la cueva, hasta que Yui volvió a resistirse, alejándose por un momento de Ger.  
_

_- ¡Espera, esto no tiene sentido! –protestó la chica, al tiempo que Ger le daba la espalda, muy inquieto- ¡Kasumi es mi hermano, confío en él!. ¡Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero yo lo conozco! Antes de que tú llegaras… Antes de que él se exiliara… Él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien--  
_

_- ¿Igual de bien que con Sora? –preguntó fríamente Ger, y no tuvo ni que terminar la oración para darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho era una bestialidad.  
_

_Ger se dio vuelta para ver que Yui lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, evidentemente afectada por el recuerdo de haber atacado brutalmente a su hermana, algo que todavía la atormentaba.  
_

_- Yui… -susurró, claramente arrepentido, y trató de acercarse para abrazarla-. Disculpa, no quise--  
_

_La joven dio dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y Ger, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras trataba de no derramar lágrimas. A algunos metros, Kasumi observaba la escena, sin decir nada. Así permaneció algunos segundos, hasta que se dispuso a juntar los platos de la mesa.  
_

_- Les prepararé camas para que descansen –dijo-. Afuera sigue lloviendo, y ya ha oscurecido. Les hará bien descansar; seguro les hace falta. Mañana será otro día, y el sol los ayudará a ver las cosas con más claridad.  
_

_Por un momento, Ger pudo ver cómo Kasumi le esbozaba una ligera sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia otro sector de la cueva. A su lado, Yui se limpiaba los ojos mojados, y le devolvía una mirada dolorida al joven. Luego de unos momentos, Ger caminó hacia la mesa, y ayudó a Kasumi a recoger los platos que le faltaban._

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que estamos yendo bien? –preguntó Ger, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente-. No recuerdo haber venido nunca por acá.

- Probablemente nunca hayas venido –contestó Kasumi, que continuaba caminando por la colina, cuesta arriba, marcándole el camino a su discípulo-. Puedo darme cuenta de que han cambiado la ubicación.

Ger comprendió al instante lo que Kasumi quería decir con eso. La fortaleza de los Hitori no se encontraba exactamente en el terreno de la Sociedad de las Almas, sino que estaba ubicada en una subdimensión. Para entrar a la misma, era necesario hacer atravesar una apertura dimensional como las que sólo los Hitori podían hacer, lo cual les garantizaba un refugio completamente invulnerable. Sin embargo, la entrada a esa fortaleza cambiaba con el transcurso del tiempo, ya que las puertas dimensionales de los Hitori se debilitan si se usan muy seguido, y eso podía hacer que fueran más fáciles de detectar para los Shinigamis.

Cuando Yui y Ger habían huido de ellos, 13 años atrás, la entrada a la fortaleza estaba en el claro de un bosque del Distrito 33 Oeste. Pero ahora, según Kasumi, la puerta estaba mucho más cerca del Seireitei, por lo que no demorarían mucho más en llegar.

- ¡_Aquila_! –exclamó de pronto Kasumi, sobresaltando a Ger.

El Shinigami entendió que su maestro estaba utilizando el _Rastreo del Águila_, una técnica que le permitía detectar la ubicación de todas las personas dentro de un radio a su alrededor, e incluso escuchar sus conversaciones. Era otra de las habilidades características de los Hitori, y en la cual Kasumi era un especialista, y había estado empleándola constantemente para cerciorarse de que ningún Shinigami estuviera siguiéndolos desde el Seireitei.

Mientras veía a su maestro caminar delante suyo, Ger trataba de lidiar con muchas culpas y molestias. La imagen de Yui y de Gaijin recriminándole su huída todavía estaba ahuyentándolo, así como también la incertidumbre de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

- Ger-kun, lamento haber sido tan rudo con tu amigo –dijo Kasumi, sin darse vuelta y sin dejar de caminar-. Entiendo que te moleste que lo haya lastimado, pero no tenía otra opción. Si queríamos salir de ahí con vida…

- No, está bien –contestó Ger, mirando hacia un costado-. Disculpa por haberme comportado así.

- Sabes que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, ¿verdad?

- Sí… lo sé- contestó Ger, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de una montaña lejana, y mientras los recuerdos de miles de atardeceres similares pasaban por su cabeza.

Los dos continuaron caminando cuesta arriba, hasta que el terreno comenzó a volverse plano nuevamente, a medida que se internaban en una arboleda.

* * *

_Ger continuó acariciando el cabello de Yui, que seguía durmiendo a su lado, sin percatarse. Mientras la observaba descansar, muchas imágenes bailaban en la cabeza del joven, desde la travesía que había sido vivir huyendo durante dos años, hasta la época en la que él servía a los Hitori, y en la que su relación con Yui era completamente diferente a la de ahora.  
_

_Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Ger caminó hacia las extrañas escaleras que se asomaban detrás de una cortina de enredaderas, y al llegar a la salida de la enorme cueva se encontró con un cielo azul que anunciaba la pronta llegada del amanecer.  
_

_Sentado en una roca, Kasumi bebía un té tranquilamente, esperando la salida del sol. Ger caminó lentamente hacia él, con algo de timidez.  
_

_- Hago esto todos los días –comentó Kasumi, antes de que Ger terminara de acercarse-. Me encanta la brisa a esta hora de la mañana, cuando aún no empezó el día, pero cuando ya no es de noche. Es como… una epifanía.  
_

_Ger se sentó sobre la roca, al lado de Kasumi, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos.  
_

_- Entiendo tu incertidumbre –dijo el hombre, mientras seguía bebiendo té-. Puedo darme cuenta de que darías tu vida por mi hermana. Ella no es una persona cualquiera para ti. Y es por eso que te has aislado de todo, hasta de ti mismo, por miedo a no poder protegerla. Quizá esa es tu debilidad… No te conoces demasiado a ti mismo.  
_

_Las palabras de Kasumi parecían música para los oídos de Ger. Por más que trataba de negarse a creer en él, era evidente que ese hombre podía comprenderlo mejor que ninguna otra persona.  
_

_- No sé cómo hacer… -dijo Ger-. Intento entenderlo, pero… Lo que soy… Es todo tan--  
_

_- Yo podría ayudarte –lo interrumpió Kasumi, y luego bebió otro sorbo de té-. Entiendo cómo funciona tu cuerpo. Entiendo cómo funciona tu mente. Entiendo cómo hacer para que los dos funcionen al unísono. Podría ayudarte a alcanzar poderes que nunca imaginaste.  
_

_- Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes…? –preguntó Ger, tras lo cual Kasumi esbozó una sonrisa.  
_

_- Yo te creé, Ger –respondió, impactando en el joven-. Bueno, en realidad no… Sabes que fue Haruka. ¿Pero quién crees que diseñó la teoría sobre tu creación? Todo lo que mi hermano hizo fue usar mi idea y llevarla a cabo él mismo. Porque yo no tuve el valor para hacerlo. No me parecía… 'correcto'.  
_

_- ¿Por eso te fuiste? –preguntó Ger, todavía anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Por eso te exiliaste, porque te arrepentiste?  
_

_- Había otras circunstancias –contestó, bebiendo el último sorbo-. Pero si, supongo que lo tuyo fue el detonante. Desde que le presenté mi idea a Haruka, él se obsesionó con llevarla a cabo, y sabía que aunque me fuera, él terminaría haciéndolo solo. Y bueno… aquí estás.  
_

_Ger apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, y fijó sus ojos en sus dedos cerrados.  
_

_- No creo ser ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que ustedes esperaban –comentó-. Al menos, no me siento así.  
_

_- Sientes eso porque Haruka no supo entrenarte –respondió Kasumi-. Se sabía de memoria la teoría, pero le faltaba la práctica. Tal vez por eso te haya dejado ir, porque se rindió de intentar incrementar tu poder. Le falta el conocimiento que yo tengo.  
_

_- ¿Conocimiento? –preguntó Ger.  
_

_- Sí, el conocimiento acerca de cómo funciona tu cuerpo. Él se aprendió a la perfección la forma de crearte, pero yo me fui sin explicarle cómo continuar. Se habrá sentido muy frustrado. Seguramente te habrá instruido en el combate mano a mano y en el kidô, pero habrá fallado en sus expectativas. De sólo pensar que hasta podrías convertirte en un Shinigami.  
_

_- ¿Shinigami?. ¿Yo? Pero eso es imposible, cómo podría--  
_

_- Ger, ya te lo dije. Sé lo que eres. Y créeme cuando te digo que tu poder… está muy lejos de haber llegado a su límite. Incluso podrías tener tu propia zanpakutô.  
_

_- Eso… eso no es…  
_

_Ger se levantó de la roca, sintiendo cómo si el mundo se le estuviera viniendo encima. Lo que estaba escuchando lo superaba: ¿alguien como él con una zanpakutô? Hasta parecía una broma. Ese hombre tenía razón al decir que eran poderes con los que jamás había soñado.  
_

_- Kasumi-san…-dijo Ger, mirando a Kasumi, y dándole la espalda a los primeros rayos del sol- ¿Querrías… entrenarme?  
_

_El hombre se levantó, y se acercó a Ger, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.  
_

_- Sólo si prometes prepararme té cada vez que te lo pida._

* * *

Yui arrojó la última de las piedras de Gaijin al lago, haciéndola rebotar varias veces en el agua, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el sol, que lentamente desaparecía en el horizonte.

- Es tan típico de él -dijo-. Siempre piensa que cuanto menos involucre a los demás, en menos peligro los pondrá… pero no se da cuenta de que al mismo tiempo los está lastimando.

- Lo dices de una forma bastante serena –comentó Gaijin, sentado a su lado-. Anoche estabas furiosa, pero ahora pareces… resignada.

- Tal vez lo esté –contestó ella, sonriendo-. Tal vez también esté cansada. Siempre ha sido igual… él tratando de protegerme, y yo tratando de que no lo hiciera… Y por más que tratara de confiar en mí, él siempre terminaría haciendo lo mismo.

- Quizá no deberías tratar de entenderlo –dijo Kuniko-. Tú también tienes un camino que seguir, y deberías concentrarte en seguirlo. Todos deberíamos.

- Sí, es verdad –respondió Yui, alejando su mirada del sol-. Es hora de seguir mi camino.

La escasa luz del atardecer que todavía los alumbraba se vio oscurecida por dos sombras que se acercaban.

- Me alegra saber que los miembros de mi División son tan activos –ironizó Yuber, aproximándose junto a Killua.

- ¡Capitán Yuber! –exclamó Kuniko- Lo siento, estábamos--

- Sí, sí, bueno, no me importa –la interrumpió el Shinigami, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. No vengo a reprimir a nadie. Necesito hablar con ustedes, y es importante.

Algo avergonzada, Yui se levantó de la roca y comenzó a alejarse, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- Di-disculpen, creo que volveré a la Academia –susurró tímidamente.

- Esto también te involucra a ti, Yui Hitori –dijo el Capitán, impactando a la Académica al mencionar su apellido, algo que hasta el momento era desconocido en el Seireitei.

- ¿A mí…?. ¿Por qué--

- Será mejor que vuelvas a sentarte –le advirtió-. No creo que quieras estar parada cuando escuches lo que voy a decir.

* * *

Ger y Kasumi atravesaron el último árbol antes de encontrarse con un amplio claro, un enorme espacio en el medio del bosque en el que sólo había pasto y rocas. A diferencia de la arbolada por la que habían estado caminando durante horas, en la cual no soplaba ni una ligera brisa, en ese misterioso espacio se podía sentir un fresco aire que hasta parecía místico. A pesar de que el cielo estaba tornándose cada vez más oscuro, la brillante luna llena permitía contemplar el lugar con claridad.

- Llegamos –dijo Kasumi, en voz baja-. Esta es la actual entrada a Atmos, la fortaleza de los Hitori.

- ¿Es aquí? –preguntó Ger, algo intrigado-. Pero ni siquiera hay Sombras custodiando…

- No necesitan Sombras. ¿Acaso olvidaste que sólo los Hitori pueden abrir la puerta? Nadie puede entrar a este lugar si uno de ellos no lo quiere.

Ger tragó un poco de saliva y sintió cómo las palmas de sus manos le transpiraban al apretar los puños.

- Bueno… supongo que es hora.

El Shinigami comenzó a caminar lentamente por entre las rocas, dejando que su cabello se agitara por ese extraño viento que envolvía al lugar. Detrás de él, Kasumi lo seguía cautelosamente. Tras unos segundos, Ger volteó la cabeza para enfrentar a su maestro.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? –le preguntó sigilosamente- ¿Abrirás la puerta y entraremos? Es decir, no hemos planeado na--

- Ger-kun, no vuelvas a mirar atrás –ordenó Kasumi, con la mirada fija en algo que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Al volver a mirar hacia el frente, el joven pudo sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir a altas velocidades. Parado directamente delante de él, completamente solo en el medio del claro, se encontraba Haruka Hitori, vestido de negro, con su oscuro cabello flameando al viento, y con su fría mirada clavada en Ger.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sin inmutarse.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Ger desenvainó su zanpakutô, y apretó el mango con fuerza, dirigiendo el filo en dirección a su oponente.

- Vine a matarte –aseguró el Shinigami, lleno de convicción.

- No te hablé a ti –dijo Haruka, gélidamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ese comentario le llamó mucho la atención a Ger, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo darse cuenta de que Kasumi tenía una mano abierta y colocada directamente en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ger, y que en la palma de esa mano estaba resplandeciendo una brillante luz violeta.

En el momento en el que Ger estaba girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle el rostro a su maestro, la luz de la mano de Kasumi resplandeció con fuerza, y un destello de energía impactó contra el cráneo de Ger, enviándolo directamente al suelo. Mientras se revolcaba en el pasto, Ger se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, gritando fuertemente.

- Te dije que no miraras atrás –dijo Kasumi, observándolo desde arriba-. Si hubieras estado de espaldas cuando ese hechizo te impactó, hubieras caído inconsciente, y ahora no estarías sintiendo ese dolor.

Haruka caminó lentamente hacia su hermano, mirando con desprecio al Shinigami que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

- Kasumi, te pregunté qué haces aquí. Papá aún no sabe nada.

- Lo siento –contestó el maestro de Ger-. Sé que debería haber avisado antes, pero pensé que lo mejor sería traerlo ahora, antes de que alguien del Seireitei nos siguiera el rastro.

- Nunca cambiarás –comentó Haruka, revoleando los ojos-. Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana.

- Oye, vuelvo a casa después de tanto tiempo, ¿y así es como me recibes? –exclamó Kasumi-. Olvídate de papá; hablaremos con él. Íbamos a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Sin dejar de sacudirse, Ger sintió cómo por su mejilla comenzaban a rodar lágrimas, en parte por el dolor que estaba perforándolo en la cabeza, y en parte por las palabras que estaba escuchando decir a su maestro.

- Será mejor que lo entremos de una vez –dijo Haruka, mirando al Shinigami con desinterés-. Habrá que revisarle la cabeza para comprobar que en tu estupidez no lo hayas herido en algún nervio vital.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes de eso… -contestó Kasumi, y dando un paso hacia delante, colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano- … me muero por tomar un té.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: **En casa**_

* * *


End file.
